L'alpha et son mate
by Chapaf
Summary: STEREK UA : S'il est une chose que vous devez savoir sur les loups-garous, c'est qu'ils sont incapables de résister à leur "mate". Stiles est destiné à l'apprendre à ses dépens quand il vient au secours d'un inconnu qu'il a vu en rêve.
1. Première Lune - Partie 1

**Coucou tout le monde,**  
 **alors si je me suis lancée dans la Sterek, c'est entièreeeement la faute de Bruniblondi, donc il faut voir avec elle pour toute réclamation :p Sinon, cette fic est terminée d'écrire.**  
 **Je posterai un chapitre par semaine le mercredi, sachant qu'il y en a 11 en tout.**  
 **Précision : cette fic est un Univers Alternatif. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de venir chouiner que "oui mais dans la sériiiieeee, ils sont/font pas coooommmme ça". Parce que Derek aurait aussi bien pu s'appeler Kevin, idem pour Stiles, et être des persos originaux ;)**  
 **Ha oui, et je dis "mate", comme en anglais, surtout parce que c'est assez intraduisible sans en perdre le sens profond, qui est sensiblement différent "d'âme soeur'**  
 **Merci à Mandy Mandala et Bruniblondi pour leur bêta, et à Myriam pour ses corrections. Je vous nem les filles :)**  
 **Bonne lecture en tout cas :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Première Lune – Partie 1**

.

Un bruit métallique. Une porte ajourée, faite de ce grillage losangé que l'on retrouve dans la plupart des entrepôts du pays. L'endroit est plongé dans une demi-obscurité. Cette pénombre aux contours bruns-dorés qui n'existe qu'au coucher du soleil.

Quelqu'un pousse la porte qui s'écarte en grinçant.

Un homme brun apparaît dans l'ouverture. L'inconnu est grand, sombre et très beau. Le genre un peu _bad boy_ avec sa barbe de trois jours, son marcel kaki que seul recouvre un _sweat_ à capuche et ses épais sourcils froncés en une expression méfiante.

C'est pourtant sans crainte qu'il repousse le grillage et s'avance vers une partie plus sombre de l'entrepôt. Il semble savoir où il va.

Tout le reste est flou. Ni sons, ni odeurs, ni aucun repère spatial. Pas le moindre indice. Comme si toute la scène flottait, enveloppée dans un épais coton qui aurait atténué les sens autant que les mouvements.

Le type s'avance quand, soudain, autour de lui tout vole en éclats dans un silence assourdissant. L'expression féroce que l'homme arborait jusque-là s'efface d'un coup. Ne demeure que l'image menaçante du canon d'un fusil à pompe braqué sur lui. L'arme est entourée de fumée. Elle vient de cracher une décharge, sans doute létale.

L'homme apparaît à nouveau. Cette fois, une expression hébétée est placardée sur son visage. Il écarte ses mains qui étaient venues se poser au niveau de son abdomen. Les derniers rayons du soleil qui pointent dans cette cave déserte offrent un contre-jour saisissant, dissimulant presque les traits de l'inconnu qui tombe à genoux. Une tache rouge, inquiétante fleur pourpre, s'épanouit sur le tissu kaki. Ses bras s'écartent. La déflagration et l'impact de la chevrotine dans son corps l'ont crucifié.

Aucun son n'a résonné quand le coup est parti. Son corps qui heurte lourdement le sol n'en produit pas davantage, comme dans une scène au ralenti. La souffrance ravage ses traits crispés.

.

 _Une urgence naît quelque part. À plusieurs kilomètres de là. Un besoin vital qui s'enracine. Une conscience qui cherche à s'éveiller._

.

Face à l'inconnu, une femme attend. Debout. Magnifique. Implacable. Les yeux de l'homme sont braqués sur l'arme qu'elle tient dans sa main droite. Elle a laissé le fusil retomber le long de son corps, tel un serpent inerte. Elle n'aurait pourtant qu'un mouvement à faire pour achever celui sur lequel elle vient de tirer.

La lumière rasante du soir s'accroche dans les cheveux blonds de cette femme et fait scintiller les millions de fragments de poussière qui s'ébattent dans l'atmosphère lourde de la cave. Ses lèvres carmin esquissent quelques mots qui s'étouffent eux aussi dans le coton de la scène. Le canon de l'arme se lève.

.

XxX

.

_NOOOOON !

Stiles est réveillé en sursaut par son propre hurlement. Son cri résonne dans la chambre. Il se redresse dans son lit, les sens en alerte. Son souffle est court, sa respiration haletante. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Les quelques centimètres de poils crissent sous ses doigts. Il s'aperçoit au passage qu'il est trempé de sueur. De lourdes gouttes de transpiration ruissellent sur son front et il sent que le T-shirt qu'il a gardé pour dormir est lui aussi humide.

Les images de son cauchemar ne cessent de tourner en boucle derrière ses paupières qu'il clôt un moment, espérant reprendre son souffle. En dépit de cela, l'urgence qu'il a ressentie face à cette scène ne s'éteint pas. Bien au contraire, son cœur s'emballe à nouveau quand tout lui revient en une série de flashs particulièrement vivaces et nets.

Stiles est pourtant un habitué des cauchemars. Cachetons ou pas, son cerveau d'hyperactif ne lui laisse que très rarement de répit. Mais cette fois, c'est encore différent. Différent de tout ce qu'il a connu, de toutes les merdes que peut lui balancer sa sale caboche.

Non que Stiles croie au surnaturel, aux prémonitions ou à toutes ces conneries. Il est plutôt du genre rationnel. Le mec qui commence tous ses devoirs par une série de recherches approfondies. Mais à cet instant, quelque chose lui chuchote que ce rêve n'a rien de banal.

Ce qu'il a vu s'est produit. Ou, est sur le point de se produire. Il a senti un… lien. C'est foutrement difficile à expliquer. Surtout sans passer pour un taré, même à ses propres yeux. Après tout, il ne connaît pas les acteurs de son petit délire nocturne. Il ne connaît pas non plus le lieu.

En fait, il n'est certain que d'une chose dans l'affaire : l'inconnu ne doit pas mourir. Ce qui est peu probable quand une décharge de chevrotine vient de vous exploser le bide.

C'est pourquoi Stile saute sur ses pieds sans attendre. Ce n'est ni rationnel, ni logique. Il a juste conscience qu'il _doit_ faire quelque chose. Quoi ? Ça, il n'en sait foutre rien. Il ne peut simplement pas rester au fond de son lit à attendre que se calme son cœur et que les images refluent. Parce que son instinct lui hurle que s'il devait retrouver la photo de l'inconnu en première page du canard local au petit matin, quelque chose se briserait en lui.

Alors il repousse le drap trempé de sueur d'un coup de pied. Au moment de se relever, il s'emmêle un peu dedans mais réussit à se rattraper _in extremis_. Un juron sonore et très imagé résonne contre les murs de sa chambre, à la manière du cri qu'il a poussé un peu plus tôt.

Par terre, au milieu de l'innommable foutoir qui lui sert de piaule, il met la main sur son jean. Quand il l'enfile, la boucle de sa ceinture cliquette contre sa braguette. Il s'empresse d'attacher l'une et l'autre. Il considère un court instant l'idée de changer de T-shirt, mais il l'abandonne aussi sec. L'urgence le tenaille toujours.

Il passe à la va-vite une chemise à carreaux qui traîne sur le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau. Au passage, il attrape les clés de son tacot et ses baskets. Il saute dans ces dernières alors même qu'il descend l'escalier quatre à quatre.

En bas, il croise son père. Debout dans l'entrée, le shérif Stilinski est en train d'ôter son chapeau et de déboucler son holster. Il hausse un sourcil surpris en voyant son fils débouler tel une tornade.

_Stiles, qu'est-ce que…

_Salut, Pa ! Je dois y aller… Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Le jeune homme ne tient aucun compte de son père qui cherche à le retenir.

_Stiles ! Reviens ici, Bon Dieu ! Où est-ce que tu vas à cette heure ? Stiles !

Mais la double porte de la maison a déjà claqué. De toute façon, ça n'était pas comme si Stiles avait vraiment eu l'intention de s'arrêter pour fournir des explications à son père. Et quel genre de réponses aurait-il pu lui donner ?

« Je pars courir la campagne en pleine nuit parce que j'ai vu un type se faire descendre dans un cauchemar. Non, ce n'est pas du tout improbable. Non, je n'ai aucune idée de qui il est et d'où c'est censé se passer. Prévenir la police ? Pourquoi faire ? »

Quand Stiles arrive près de sa voiture, il ouvre la portière de la jeep et se jette sur le siège sans prendre la peine de repousser sa pochette de cours qui gît, abandonnée-là depuis qu'il est rentré de l'université la veille au soir. Il glisse la clé dans le contact et démarre. La vieille guimbarde crachote un peu, mais rien d'inhabituel.

Roscoe – de son petit nom – a toujours été une fifille capricieuse. Il n'y a qu'à Stiles qu'elle obéit. En fait, il est le seul à savoir la démarrer. Juste ce qu'il faut de pression, sans la brusquer. Quand le moteur se met enfin à ronronner, Stiles félicite la voiture à haute voix en l'appelant « son bébé ».

À chaque fois qu'il fait ça en présence de Scott – son meilleur ami – celui-ci le regarde comme s'il était taré. Stiles, lui, sait sans l'ombre d'un doute que sa pépette a besoin de tous ses encouragements. Surtout au beau milieu d'une nuit de novembre aussi frisquette que l'est celle-là.

Bientôt la jeep s'élance à l'assaut de l'asphalte, direction les entrepôts. Stiles n'a aucun indice, rien qui le guide, si ce n'est son instinct. En temps normal, même lui se serait posé deux minutes pour examiner son comportement, aussi impulsif qu'il puisse être. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il doit retrouver l'homme avant qu'il ne se fasse tirer dessus. Tant pis si c'est dingue. Tant pis si ça sort de nulle part. Il est des intuitions qu'on ne questionne pas.

Alors Stiles roule. À toute allure. En se foutant comme d'une guigne des limitations de vitesse. S'il se fait gauler à faire péter le compteur comme ça, même son shérif de père ne pourra rien pour lui.

Seule la lueur crachotante de ses phares en bout de course perce un tant soit peu l'obscurité qui rampe face à la voiture. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la lune fasse son apparition. Stiles lève le nez pour contempler l'astre nocturne qui parvient à s'extirper des lourds nuages de pluie qui s'effilochent un peu partout dans le ciel. Elle est pleine. Lumineuse et ronde, elle baigne tout à coup le paysage d'une aura presque fantomatique. Les contours des arbres se dessinent sur les bas-côtés. La forêt que Stiles est en train de traverser se drape de mystères alors que les ombres des troncs se découpent dans cette étrange clarté nocturne.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette ambiance qui aurait dû inquiéter Stiles l'a toujours rassuré. En temps normal, il n'aime pas particulièrement sortir la nuit. Surtout lorsqu'elle est noire et qu'aucune étoile ne brille dans le ciel. Parfois, il pense même sentir une présence sur ses talons. Il est alors incapable de rester à l'extérieur. C'est une sensation presque physique, comme si les ténèbres se précipitaient sur lui pour le happer, pour se refermer sur son corps et l'étouffer.

Tout est différent quand la lune domine le ciel. Elle semble toujours l'entourer d'une aura protectrice. Il la cherche, il la sent veiller sur lui, comme une vieille amie. Aussi est-il plutôt rassuré de la savoir au rendez-vous ce soir. Un élément familier dans cette urgence qui continue de lui vriller les tripes.

La forêt finit par s'éclaircir, cédant le pas aux premières habitations – d'abord disparates – puis à la ville elle-même. Avec leurs quelques immeubles en construction, leurs entrepôts désaffectés et leur immense centre commercial, les rues embrumées de Bacon Hill se nimbent de mystères.

Un peu de vapeur s'échappe de quelques plaques d'égouts et Stile a l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ces vieux films d'horreur. Il ne manque plus que de voir surgir d'une ruelle un tueur sanguinaire ou quelque monstre rôdant en quête de sa proie. Sauf que Stiles s'en fout. S'il se fait agresser par Freddie Krugger, il lui roulera dessus avec la Jeep. Quitte à y laisser un pneu…

.

Le sentiment de frénésie qui anime Stiles refuse de s'atténuer. Il se mâchonne la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang alors qu'il fait le tour de la ville déserte. Plusieurs fois. Il scrute les rares passants qui hantent encore les rues à cette heure avancée. Quelques fêtards dans les artères du centre-ville. Des SDF et des prostituées dans les quartiers les plus pauvres. Personne qui ressemble à l'inconnu de son rêve.

En fait, il ne sait même pas pendant combien de temps il roule ainsi. Une fois ou deux, il pense apercevoir une silhouette au loin. Ce n'est toujours qu'une ombre qui s'efface quand il s'en approche, fugace et éphémère.

Il tente bien de se sermonner, de se raisonner. Rien n'y fait. La seule chose qui le décide finalement à abdiquer, c'est quand le voyant de la réserve de carburant de la Jeep commence à clignoter.

 _Merde, c'est bien sa chance…_

Stiles jure et frappe le volant tout en allant se garer dans un parking avoisinant pour réfléchir à la suite des événements. L'endroit est désert, le silence oppressant quand il coupe le moteur de la Jeep. Même la ville est endormie, ses bruits étouffés.

_Putain, mec, mais qu'est-ce que tu branles, sérieux ?

Sa propre voix résonne dans l'habitacle, l'extirpant de cette transe dans lequel il semble plongé depuis son réveil. Il se frotte les yeux de ses poings avant que sa tête ne parte en arrière. Il la cogne contre l'appui-tête. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

_Abruti, abruti, abruti ! Crétin !

Il se fait mal. Il le sait. Mais il le mérite bien pour être aussi con. Non mais quel genre de mec sort en pleine nuit parce qu'il a fait un cauchemar ? Stiles secoue la tête et soupire d'agacement. Il se redresse et pose la main sur le contact, prêt à repartir. Son front cogne contre le volant. Une dernière fois. Juste histoire de s'enfoncer dans le crâne qu'il n'est qu'une pauvre tache et qu'il faut qu'il arrête de suivre toutes les lubies de son foutu cerveau.

Le type de son rêve n'existe pas. Pas plus que la femme blonde ou le fusil à pompe. Il n'y aura pas d'encart dans le journal demain. Car il ne s'est rien produit. Stiles a juste fait un cauchemar. Un de plus.

.

Pourtant quand il relève la tête, un mouvement furtif accroche son regard. Là-bas, à droite. Stiles se redresse comme un ressort sur son siège. Entre les piliers de soutènement du parking, une silhouette se détache dans la nuit. Une ombre chinoise qui se découpe sur l'arrière-plan de la ville, éclairée par la lueur jaunâtre des lampadaires.

Stiles plisse les yeux, agrippé à son volant.

Cette démarche…

Ce n'est certes pas celle d'un homme agonisant ou blessé, mais Stiles n'a presque aucun doute. Le pas est assuré, vif. Presque dominateur. Un fauve sur son terrain de chasse.

De là où il est, le jeune homme ne peut pas jurer sur sa vie que c'est bien son inconnu. Il n'a rien pour le prouver, si ce n'est son instinct qui lui hurle que ça ne peut être personne d'autre. L'homme semble chercher quelque-chose. Il inspecte les alentours.

Stiles le voit secouer les grilles qui entourent les accès à l'immeuble en construction qui borde le parking. C'est le cliquetis de la chaîne et du cadenas contre le métal qui fait réagir Stiles. Il connaît ce bruit. Le seul qu'il ait entendu dans son rêve.

Sans réfléchir, il ouvre sa portière d'un coup de pied et s'élance. Tant de choses hurlent en lui à cet instant. C'est comme si son hyperactivité avait pris le dessus, se mêlant à ses intuitions pour le bombarder d'informations contradictoires. Des flashs, des fragments de sensation, les pièces d'un puzzle auquel il ne comprend rien. Ça crie, ça hurle, ça brûle, ça souffre, ça gronde à l'intérieur de lui. Tout cela à la fois, en un innommable capharnaüm.

Il sait juste que s'il n'empêche pas son inconnu d'entrer dans ce foutu sous-sol, tout explosera. Il ne restera que les morceaux éparpillés d'un Stiles qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

Il court sur le parking. L'inconnu a dû l'entendre. Ses pas martèlent le goudron. La semelle de caoutchouc de ses Converses accroche parfois l'asphalte.

_Arrête, hurle Stiles. Ne rentre pas là-dedans !

L'homme se retourne. Il est un peu différent de son rêve. Pas de marcel kaki. Et il porte, non pas un _sweat_ à capuche, mais une veste en cuir noir. En fait, c'est surtout son attitude qui n'a rien à voir avec les flashs de Stiles. L'homme est ramassé sur lui-même, le dos rond et les bras légèrement écartés du corps. Un peu à la manière d'un animal grondant et prêt à attaquer. Stiles a l'impression qu'il va lui montrer les crocs. Il croit même entendre résonner un feulement, mais son cerveau doit encore chercher à se foutre de lui…

Sauf que Stiles se tape de tout ça. Il court. Il y est presque. Il dérape sur une flaque, retrouve son équilibre comme il peut et repart de plus belle.

_Ne rentre pas ! crie à nouveau Stiles. Si tu rentres là-dedans, tu vas mourir !

OK, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure entrée en matière dont on puisse rêver, mais Stiles n'a rien trouvé de mieux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à son inconnu s'il le trouvait.

Stiles n'est plus qu'à un mètre. Il est hors d'haleine, échevelé, et il a vaguement conscience de ressembler à un psychopathe. Tant pis…

Sans même réfléchir, il cherche à attraper l'homme par le bras. Parce que l'urgence ne l'a pas quitté. Elle lui souffle que la folle tordue peut surgir de cet immeuble en construction d'un instant à l'autre. Il doit emmener l'homme dans sa voiture. Il doit l'éloigner d'ici, le mettre en sécurité.

Seulement, ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Déjà, son inconnu a l'air très menaçant. Il lui montre vraiment les dents, comme le ferait un animal. Et il recule d'un pas quand Stiles veut le toucher. Ce que Stiles peut comprendre. Il ferait pareil si un type à moitié hystérique lui fonçait dessus dans un parking, au beau milieu de la nuit.

_On doit partir d'ici ! Je sais que c'est complètement dingue, mais je sais que tu ne dois pas rester là. Je l'ai vu !

Stiles a un mal de chien à parler. Son souffle se bloque au niveau de ses bronches. Pour un peu, on dirait Scott quand il fait une crise d'asthme. Comme son ami, le jeune homme se plie en deux, les mains sur ses genoux, mais ses yeux plantés dans ceux de l'inconnu. Les iris de ce dernier sont d'un vert limpide, translucide, envoûtant. Hypnotisant.

C'est là qu'une pensée complètement inopportune traverse Stiles. Le mec qu'il a en face de lui est sacrément canon. Non, plus que ça en fait. À vrai dire, il est tout à fait son genre. Enfin le genre de mec pour qui Stiles pourrait faire une connerie. Du style, avouer qu'il est bi…

Il se reprend bien vite. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de penser à ça. Alors il se redresse et tend de nouveau la main vers l'inconnu. Cette fois, celui-ci ne recule pas en dépit de ses sourcils froncés et de son air méfiant. Pourtant lorsque Stiles effleure sa main, c'est un cri d'animal blessé qui échappe au type.

Celui-ci se plie en deux après avoir fait un bond qui le place hors de portée. Il se prend la tête à deux mains alors qu'il titube maladroitement. Son crâne doit être sur le point d'exploser tant l'expression qui traverse le visage du type est proche de l'agonie. Quand il ne hurle pas sa douleur, il serre les dents de toutes ses forces, les yeux révulsés et les traits crispés.

Stiles panique. Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? Le type fait un malaise ? Il est possédé ? C'est une espèce de psychopathe qui rentre en crise ?

Une chose est sûre : il souffre. Et Stiles a l'impression de sentir cette douleur résonner en lui. Voir ce type plié en deux déchire quelque chose en lui. Alors il s'approche pour le soutenir. Aussitôt l'autre le repousse d'un mouvement d'une force surprenante pour un homme que la souffrance accable à ce point.

Stiles est sur le point de revenir à la charge quand un bruit de tôle froissée derrière eux l'alerte. Trop paniqué par l'état de l'inconnu, il en a presque oublié la menace qui pèse sur eux. C'est alors qu'il _la_ voit, perchée sur le toit d'un préfabriqué de chantier.

Sa pose lui fait un peu penser à Catwoman. Accroupie, elle les observe. Féline. Chasseresse. Sauf qu'on ne voit jamais Catwoman en train d'armer une putain… d'arbalète ? Alors là, Stiles abdique. Il renonce à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'ils doivent se tirer de là.

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'état de l'inconnu, il l'agrippe par la taille et se glisse sous son épaule pour supporter son poids. C'est que cet enfoiré pèserait lourd… En plus, il doit plus ou moins le traîner contre sa volonté parce que ce gros malin a l'idée de se débattre.

_Hey, mon gars. Aide-toi et le Ciel t'aidera, grommelle Stiles entre ses dents serrées. Ou plutôt, aide-moi et le Stiles t'aidera !

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'inconnu reprend un peu de poil de la bête et se met à clopiner. Au moins, il ne lutte plus contre Stiles. Celui-ci est tenté de jeter un œil derrière lui pour voir où la folle en est de ses préparatifs, mais il sait que les secondes sont comptées.

Alors il accélère, incitant son fardeau à en faire de même.

_On y est presque, mec. Accroche-toi !

Enfin, il arrive près de la Jeep qu'il se félicite de ne pas avoir fermée. Comme il peut, il agrippe la poignée de la portière qui s'ouvre maladroitement.

Un cri transperce la nuit. C'est la femme qui hurle depuis son perchoir, le prédateur qui voit son gibier lui échapper.

_DEREKKKK !

L'écho de ce hurlement de rage résonne tout autour d'eux sous les voûtes bétonnées du parking désert. Cette voix glace le sang de Stiles. C'est la voix des fous furieux, des sanguinaires, de ces gens chez qui la dernière étincelle de raison vient de s'éteindre.

Sans douceur, il balance son rescapé sur la banquette avant de la Jeep. Au même moment, quelque chose siffle à ses oreilles. Un trait sec qui s'achève dans un bruit mat, celui de l'impact. Ça n'est pas non plus le bruit d'un coup de feu, Stiles choisit donc de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Il fait le tour de la voiture et se glisse au volant.

Enfin il peut à nouveau surveiller la scène tandis qu'il essaye de démarrer la Jeep. En jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques dans la direction du préfabriqué, il voit la blonde descendre de son perchoir. D'un bond gracieux, elle atterrit souplement sur le sol et commence à courir droit vers eux.

Stiles glisse la clé dans le contact. Ses mains tremblent. La voiture crachote.

_Allezzzz !

Une fois, deux fois. La femme court toujours. Elle se rapproche. Il la voit amorcer un fusil à pompe qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué et, pour la première fois, il croise son regard de tueuse. Elle ne les laissera jamais quitter cet endroit en vie.

La voiture démarre dans un soubresaut.

Stiles ne perd pas une seconde pour passer la marche arrière et il appuie comme un damné sur l'accélérateur. Il démarre si brutalement que les pneus crissent quand il fait demi-tour. L'odeur du caoutchouc brûlé monte jusque dans l'habitacle. Il s'immobilise une seconde, le temps de repasser la première.

Quand il franchit la barrière du parking en raclant le trottoir, il entend un nouveau hurlement qui se perd en partie dans la nuit et le rugissement du moteur.

_DEREKKKK !

Il glisse un regard à la silhouette qui s'est roulée en boule sur sa banquette.

Derek.

Son inconnu s'appelle Derek.

.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, et je vous dis à mercredi prochain :D**

 **PS : on apprécie les petits mots dans le coin. Vous savez, ce truc juste en dessous du texte ;)**


	2. Première Lune - Partie 2

**Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. Merci encore pour toutes vos rewiews et merci aux guests auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre directement.**  
 **Merci Myriam pour ta correction et une bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Première Lune – Partie 2**

Stiles roule à tombeau ouvert. Il a l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça de toute la nuit. Sauf que la situation est très différente à présent. Parce que son rêve s'est révélé être prémonitoire, et qu'il y a désormais un inconnu agonisant sur la banquette de sa Jeep.

Bon, « agonisant » n'est peut-être pas le terme le plus adapté. Ça fait un peu situation désespérée. Quoique quand il entend les râles qui commencent à s'échapper de la poitrine de Derek – puisque c'est son nom – Stiles se dit que, peut-être, tout n'est pas aussi merveilleux aux pays des licornes que ça pourrait l'être.

Le souffle de Derek est rauque, haché, version « trente ans de tabagisme intensif plus tard ». Sa poitrine se soulève, mais chaque inspiration semble lui coûter autant que s'il avait plusieurs côtes fêlées.

_Hey, tu fais des bruits bizarres avec tes poumons, mec ! ne peut s'empêcher de dire Stiles.

Bon, ce n'est pas comme si l'autre risquait de lui répondre. Vu son front couvert de sueur et les crispations de son visage, il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'il soit trop concentré sur autre chose que les babillages de Stiles. Genre survivre à il ne sait quoi…

_Nan, sérieusement, je dis pas ça parce que ça me gêne, hein ! Mais tu vois, tu fais un genre de sifflement super strident. C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour toi… Enfin un peu. Après tout, je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit parce que je t'ai vu en train de mourir. Et je suis même sorti te chercher. Alors peut-être, qu'en fait, je m'angoisse pour toi… Un peu.

Stiles est nerveux. Pas qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi. Seulement, il encaisse d'autant moins bien l'étrangeté de la situation qu'il n'a aucune maîtrise dessus.

Dans ces cas-là, il sait qu'il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Il respire un grand coup, roule des épaules et agrippe plus fort le volant. Parce que la priorité est de savoir quoi faire de ce type. Vu son état, l'hosto le plus proche semble être la meilleure option.

_Tiens bon, mon pote. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est que ton petit malaise, là. Enfin, « petit », façon de parler… Bref, tu tiens le coup et j'te trouve un toubib !

Cette fois, Derek semble retrouver un peu de lucidité. Il s'accroche avec tant de force au bras de Stiles que celui-ci manque de les envoyer dans le décor. Il donne un brusque coup de volant et la Jeep zigzague sur la route heureusement déserte à cette heure de la nuit.

_Hey, mec ! Calmos ou on va se planter! braille Stiles en tentant de se dégager.

C'est que son passager aurait de la poigne ! C'est tout juste s'il ne sent pas ses os ployer sous la prise brusque.

_Pas d'hôpital. Pas de médecin !

Stiles tourne la tête, bouche ouverte pour protester, mais il croise le regard de Derek en chemin. Les yeux clairs de l'homme sont impérieux. Stiles en ressent l'impact au plus profond de sa poitrine. Comme si on venait de lui donner un ordre auquel il ne peut résister. Ça ne l'empêche pourtant pas de se demander pourquoi Derek ne veut pas voir de toubib. Et s'il était recherché ou un truc du genre ?

Derek secoue à nouveau son bras et Stiles essaye de se dégager tout en conservant la voiture sur la route.

_OK, OK ! cède-t-il.

Autant parce que l'urgence dans la voix de Derek l'a convaincu de s'exécuter, que pour enfin il le lâche.

Il voit son passager retourner se rouler en boule dans l'angle de la banquette. Ne demeure alors qu'une masse gémissante que de légères convulsions commencent à agiter.

_Oh merde, merde, merde. C'est quoi ta crise, là, mec ? T'as besoin de soins ! T'es sûr que…

Derek se redresse à peine cette fois. Mais ses yeux verts contiennent de nouveau cette injonction muette qui va faire péter les plombs de Stiles tant elle le rend impuissant.

_Non, bon, OK ! Je comprends. Mais tu peux pas rester comme ça. Bordel, où est-ce que je vais pouvoir t'emmener ? Réfléchis, Stiles. Réfléchis !

Il sent le regard de Derek qui le fixe en dépit de son état. Le mec semble consacrer ses dernières forces à s'assurer que Stiles ne le traîne pas malgré lui à l'hôpital. Ça devrait être perturbant d'avoir un inconnu qui le dévisage ainsi, méfiant et clairement prêt à lui sauter à la gorge pour s'enfuir. Sauf que tout ce à quoi Stiles peut penser, c'est aux options qui s'offrent à lui. Et il n'en a pas des masses. Chez lui ? Hors de question avec son père qui est rentré. Chez Scott ? Après tout, sa mère est infirmière. _Mouais_ , pas dit que Derek apprécie de voir qui que ce soit d'extérieur mêlé à cette histoire.

Il ne fait apparemment confiance à Stiles que parce que les circonstances ne lui laissent pas le choix. Ce que Stiles pense de ça ? C'est assez ambigu en fait. Il comprend que, considérant les paramètres de leur rencontre, Derek soit un peu méfiant. D'un autre côté, Stiles n'a pas non plus envie d'aller à l'encontre des souhaits de son passager. Certes, il sait que ça peut paraître complètement dingue. Mais c'est encore un de ces trucs qu'il ne s'explique pas. Alors il continue de passer en revue ses options.

C'est en voyant détaler un lapin sur le bas-côté que lui vient l'illumination.

_Eurêka ! Ça y est, je sais ! On va aller chez Deaton.

Il jette un bref coup d'œil à Derek qui est loin d'afficher un enthousiasme débordant. Le fait qu'il serre les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir y est sans doute pour quelque chose. Cependant, ça ne l'empêche pour autant pas de dédier un regard féroce à Stiles.

_Relax, mec ! Il sera pas là. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on va aller à sa clinique. Nan, nan, ne recommence pas à t'agiter et à essayer de nous foutre dans le décor. Bon, tu me diras, si on meurt, tu auras vachement moins besoin de soins médicaux… Bref, tout ça pour dire que Deaton n'est pas toubib, il est véto. On va juste aller squatter la clinique le temps que tu finisses de… faire ça ?

Stiles a une petite moue inquiète en désignant Derek qui tremble toujours de tous ses membres. Il sait aussi qu'il parle à tort et à travers. Faites-lui donc un procès, de toute façon il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est sa manière à lui de relâcher la pression.

C'est pour ça qu'il continue de babiller à s'en assécher le gosier jusqu'à arriver en vue de la clinique vétérinaire. Heureusement pour lui, Scott a la fâcheuse manie de laisser traîner les clés de l'endroit dans la voiture de Stiles. Sinon il les oublie une fois sur deux avant d'aller y bosser, et comme c'est Stiles qui le dépose les trois quarts du temps… Bon, tout le temps en fait.

Stiles récupère les dites clés dans le vide-poches avant de s'élancer hors de la voiture qu'il a garée en vrac non loin de la porte. Quand il ouvre la portière pour aider Derek à sortir, celui-ci s'écroule à moitié sur lui.

Stiles le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol et sent tout l'air de ses poumons être chassé sous l'impact. Il avait déjà oublié que Derek n'était pas un poids plume. Ça doit être les muscles. Parce que, ouais, ce qu'il se presse sous ses doigts quand il entoure la taille du mec pour le soutenir, c'est pas de la gonflette.

Le corps de son compagnon est tonique, ferme. Ce qui est super en soi. Mais ce serait encore mieux si des tremblements spasmodiques ne les arrêtaient pas tous les deux pas. Stiles commence même à se dire qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à l'intérieur de cette foutue clinique.

Finalement il parvient à adosser Derek à côté de la porte de service, celle par laquelle Scott réceptionne les fournitures pour les ranger dans la réserve. Stiles sait quelle clé ouvre cette serrure, mais il a besoin de deux minutes pour la retrouver sur le trousseau, sans lumière et d'une seule main, l'autre soutenant Derek. Autant dire que c'est loin d'être gagné.

Du coin de l'œil, il observe l'autre homme qui est devenu livide. Ses yeux et ses traits sont rongés par la fièvre, son corps baigné de sueur. Stiles pense à une sorte de réaction allergique. Ça ne peut être que ça pour que ça soit aussi violent. Mais une allergie à quoi, nom d'un chien ?

Enfin il met la main sur ce qui lui semble être la bonne clé. Après avoir bataillé un instant avec la serrure, il parvient à déverrouiller la porte qui s'écarte dans un gémissement de bois gonflé par l'humidité. Il reprend Derek par la taille pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, refermant le battant derrière lui d'un coup de talon.

La pièce sent les médicaments, le désinfectant, et cette odeur si particulière qu'ont les lieux dans lesquels vivent ou transitent en permanence des animaux. Heureusement pour Stiles, le parfum de Derek se superpose à celui de la clinique. Pas que Stiles le renifle, mais c'est plutôt difficile à ignorer quand son nez se retrouve plongé dans d'épaisses mèches brunes.

L'homme sent le propre et quelque chose de légèrement boisé. Pas de l' _after-shave,_ étant donné qu'il semble ignorer l'usage commun du rasoir, mais un parfum frais qui rappelle un peu le cèdre. Stiles se secoue. Déjà ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de renifler les gens, et ce n'est surtout pas le moment de céder à ce genre de pulsion.

À ses côtés, il sent Derek trébucher et il comprend qu'ils n'iront pas plus loin. Aussi lorsqu'il avise une pile de couvertures propres que Deaton doit garder pour envelopper les animaux, il y assoit son compagnon. Dès qu'il le lâche, ce dernier se laisse tomber avec un gémissement d'agonie.

C'est à ce moment que Stiles voit la fléchette plantée dans la cuisse de Derek. Il comprend enfin ce que c'était que ce bruit sifflant qu'il a entendu sur le parking. L'arbalète de la folle ne tirait pas des carreaux ordinaires. C'est ce truc qui est venu se ficher au travers du jean de Derek.

Stiles se penche et l'arrache d'un coup sec. Il se sent coupable en voyant la tête de Derek partir en arrière tandis qu'il relâche un cri de douleur qui vrille les oreilles du jeune homme. Tous les muscles de Derek sont tendus, les tendons de son cou au bord de la rupture.

_Merde, merde, mais cette saloperie est une seringue ? Cette tarée t'a injecté un truc ?!

Le regard de Stiles vole de l'objet qui n'a pas quitté sa main à Derek qui serre les dents, les yeux clos. Ses poings sont roulés en boule de chaque côté de son corps, les jointures pâles, les veines saillantes sur le dos de ses mains.

_Nan mais faut que tu m'aides, là ! panique Stiles. Je fais quoi ? Comment on te retire ce truc de l'organisme ? Et c'est quoi en plus ? Bon, pas un sédatif sinon tu serais en train de ronfler. Pas de la came non plus…

Derek est alors pris d'un terrible haut-le-cœur. Stiles regarde autour de lui, scrutant la pièce à la recherche d'une bassine ou d'un quelconque objet qui puisse limiter les dégâts. Tout ce qu'il trouve, c'est un plateau métallique, du genre de ceux qu'utilisent les chirurgiens pour aligner les pinces, les scalpels et tout leur matos. Ça fera bien l'affaire…

_En fait, je me trouve super efficace sous la pression ! Hey mec, nan, pas par terre !

Stiles a tout juste le temps de glisser le fameux plateau sous le menton de Derek avant que ce dernier ne se mette à régurgiter. De base, Stiles n'est pas un grand fan des séances de « je te tiens les cheveux pendant que tu vomis », mais là, ça devient encore plus étrange quand Derek recrache une sorte de… goudron. Ouais, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire la substance d'un noir d'encre qui s'échappe de la bouche de l'homme.

De plus, si Stiles en juge à ses traits crispés et à la tension dans son corps qui s'est encore accentuée, s'en libérer lui demande un effort incommensurable. Il a l'impression que ce truc visqueux est en train de tout brûler sur son passage, labourant l'organisme de Derek pour y faire le plus de dégâts possible avant d'en être expulsé. Entre chaque expectoration, la respiration de Derek est sifflante, laborieuse. Il peine à reprendre son souffle.

Stiles refuse de laisser la panique le gagner complètement, mais il se sent impuissant. Il ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe cette nuit. À ces événements. À ce type. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que ses tripes se nouent en une infinité de petits nodules agonisants à la pensée que Derek puisse y rester, qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider.

Parce qu'à part tenir le plateau et lui éponger le front avec un torchon qu'il a piqué sur une étagère, force est de constater qu'il n'est pas très utile. Et ça le bouffe. Terriblement. Il sait qu'il doit garder son calme, qu'il ne servira _vraiment_ à rien s'il se met à disjoncter.

Mais il ne supporte tout simplement pas la douleur de Derek. C'est peut-être un truc d'empathie, ou les souvenirs de sa mère mourante qui remontent, il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que la souffrance de Derek le ronge comme si elle était sienne. Elle pourrait presque le plier en deux.

Stiles sent la bile et ce truc infâme remonter dans sa propre gorge. Il peut en retracer le chemin. Ça le dévore de partout, depuis le point d'impact sur sa cuisse jusque dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. C'est intolérable. Pire qu'une grippe ou un virus qui ramperait dans son organisme. Parce que là, il peut ressentir le parasite. Il le sent le dévorer, le ronger de l'intérieur. Il a envie de se gratter, et peut-être de vomir autant que Derek.

Il sait bien que c'est stupide. La fléchette ne l'a pas atteint, lui. Et il doute que ce truc soit une arme bactério-chimique ultra contagieuse. Non, en fait c'est plus comme s'il partageait chacune des sensations de Derek. Ce qui est rigoureusement impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, de la même manière qu'elle était venue, la brûlure disparaît complètement. Elle déserte son organisme comme par magie. Un instant, elle le dévore, et celui d'après, elle n'existe plus. Il aimerait en être soulagé, mais c'est le moment que choisit Derek pour s'effondrer sur le sol.

Cette fois, Stiles panique. Le mec a l'air exsangue, et de grands cernes noires sont apparus sur sa peau aussi livide que celle d'un cadavre. D'énormes marbrures marquent tout son épiderme, un peu à la manière d'un tatouage qui soulignerait le tracé de chaque veine, jusqu'au moindre vaisseau sanguin aussi infime soit-il.

_Derek ? Derek ?!

Stiles se précipite sur lui pour le secouer mais l'autre ne réagit pas. Pas une crispation, pas un froncement de sourcil ou quoi que ce soit. Le néant intégral.

_Oh Bon Dieu de merde, non ! Tu vas pas me faire le coup de caner comme ça, hein !?

Stiles tombe à genoux à côté de Derek et se penche sur sa poitrine. C'est un pouls ça ? Les battements de son cœur ? Bordel, il n'en sait rien. Dans sa panique, il est incapable de dire si le cœur de l'autre homme bat encore.

_Derek, je sais que la soirée est foutrement bizarre, mais j'aimerais autant pas la conclure comme ça. On n'a même pas fait connaissance toi et moi ! Même pas un petit bisou. Quoi-qu'avec ton haleine de vomi, c'est pas ma meilleure idée. Mais bref… Accroche-toi, nom d'un chien !

Stiles a conscience de le secouer, mais il aimerait bien que Derek revienne à lui. Nan, parce qu'il ne peut pas être mort. Sinon Stiles sera dans la merde. Et infiniment triste, même s'il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi. Après tout, il ne connaît pas ce type. Il devrait se foutre de le voir mourir tant que ce n'est pas entre ses pattes qu'il claque.

Étonnamment, ce n'est pas le cas. Tout son être se révolte à cette pensée. Derek doit se réveiller. Il doit respirer. Parce que Stiles sait – sans l'ombre d'un doute – qu'ils ont des choses à vivre ensemble. Il veut apprendre à connaître ce type. Il veut avoir le temps de se demander si Derek est du genre renfrogné ou à sourire tout le temps. Quel genre de sourire il peut avoir d'ailleurs ? Sûrement le sourire de star qui fait tomber toutes les filles. Et Stiles au passage…

Ouais, Stile veut connaître le sourire de Derek. Et son rire. Et le son de sa voix. Et sentir encore cette odeur qu'il a captée dans ses cheveux. Il veut savoir si sa peau est douce. Si elle est souple sous ses doigts. Si Derek est ronchon en se réveillant le matin. S'il est du genre fêtard ou à rester chez lui.

Ça n'a ni queue ni tête. Ça n'a pas de sens. Surtout dans un moment pareil alors qu'il s'évertue à secouer Derek comme un prunier pour le réveiller. Mais le champ des possibles l'envahit soudain en une série de flashs très nets. Pour peu qu'il le veuille, il y a tant à faire. Tant à découvrir. Avec Derek.

Une évidence. De celles qui ne s'expliquent pas. Ne se questionnent pas.

Alors il laisse le corps inerte retomber au sol pour pouvoir prendre son élan. Il arme son bras et décoche finalement à Derek le plus beau coup de poing qu'il ait collé de sa vie. Un truc à s'en faire péter les phalanges. L'impact du coup remonte loin dans son bras, mais la satisfaction l'envahit en voyant les paupières de Derek frémir.

Stiles sait qu'il n'est pas censé frapper un malade, que la guérison à grand renfort de mandales n'est pas prête d'être homologuée. Mais c'est tout ce à quoi il a pu penser. En plus, ça a l'air de vouloir marcher. Alors il se dit qu'il va recommencer.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il s'est installé à califourchon sur les cuisses de Derek pendant qu'il le secouait, Stiles arme de nouveau son poing. Cette fois, il n'a pas le temps de frapper. Les yeux clairs se sont ouverts, presque aussi translucides que ceux d'un spectre, et Derek est venu saisir son poignet à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Stiles s'immobilise d'un coup, la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tandis que Derek se redresse sur un coude, l'air sonné, hébété. Cependant, sa carnation semble se… régénérer. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire les cernes qui s'effacent et la peau qui reprend une apparence veloutée sous les yeux ébahis de Stiles. À une vitesse hallucinante avec ça.

_Tu es revenu !

C'est tout ce que Stiles parvient à bégayer. Encore une fois, trop de choses se bousculent sous son crâne pour qu'il fasse le tri. Une émotion prédomine cependant : le soulagement. Pour un peu, il se pencherait afin d'enlacer Derek. Mais il doute que celui-ci apprécie. Surtout à en juger par son regard clairement dubitatif.

C'est là que Stiles se rend compte qu'il squatte toujours les genoux de Derek. Et il peut comprendre que ça perturbe l'autre homme. Alors il s'empresse de reculer et de s'écarter sur le côté.

_C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, hein ! s'emballe-t-il. Tu étais en train de t'étouffer dans ce truc noirâtre dégueu là-bas. Ensuite tu t'es évanoui, et je savais pas quoi faire. Je suis pas exactement médecin, tu vois ? Alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour te ranimer. Désolé pour ta mâchoire d'ailleurs. Enfin elle a l'air plus solide que ma main… J'aurais jamais pensé que filer un coup de poing fasse aussi mal et…

Là, Derek a l'air de se noyer dans le babillage de Stiles. Mais ça n'est pas comme si ce dernier pouvait s'en empêcher. Maintenant que la tension est retombée, que Derek a l'air à peu près tiré d'affaire et pas parti pour une rechute, Stiles sent ses nerfs lâcher.

Derek, lui, se recompose. Il se remet même sur ses pieds, bien que ses jambes demeurent encore un peu flageolantes. Stiles n'ose pas lui proposer de l'aider. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il froisserait la fierté du grand brun ténébreux qui fronce désormais les sourcils à s'en fendre le front.

Il le voit clopiner jusqu'à l'évier pour se rincer la bouche à grande eau, puis jusqu'au plateau que Stiles a abandonné dans un coin. Un frémissement de narines lui apprend que Derek doit être en train d'en humer le contenu. Ce qui est tout de même vachement étrange. Et franchement dégueulasse quand on y pense…

_De l'aconit ? gronde alors Derek.

Ce son un peu animal envoie de drôles de frissons un peu partout dans le corps de Stiles. Il préfère les ignorer. Et faire comme si son rescapé n'avait pas la voix la plus sexy du monde.

_Elle t'a shooté avec ça, dit-il en désignant la fléchette qui traîne dans un coin.

Derek se penche et ramasse l'objet sans un mot. OK, Monsieur n'a pas l'air d'être un grand causant…

_Tu m'expliques ? demande néanmoins Stiles.

Derek lui jette un regard qui ferait fuir n'importe qui. Pas le genre de regard qui incite à poser des questions. D'ailleurs la réponse de Derek le confirme.

_Non.

Sans rien ajouter, le mec se détourne pour attraper un sac poubelle dans lequel il fourre le plateau et la seringue.

_Okayyyy, dit Stiles qui se décide enfin à se relever. Donc j'ai sauvé ton cul de la folle psychopathe qui t'attaque avec une arbalète-seringue bizarre, ensuite je t'empêche de mourir étouffé dans ton propre vomi, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Même pas quelques sous-titres pour ce bon vieux Stiles ?

Cette fois, le jeune homme a même l'impression que Derek ne l'entend pas. Ce dernier fait le tour de la pièce pour rassembler les indices de leur présence. Ceci fait, il se tire. Purement et simplement.

Il plante Stiles au milieu de la carrée, les bras ballants, comme un gland.

 _à suivre_

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si ça vous a plu ou si vous avez des remarques. Bonne semaine jusqu'à mercredi prochain :)**


	3. Première Lune - Partie 3

**Oh, vous ai-je prévenus que Derek allait passer beaucoup de temps à dérékiser dans cette fic ? ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Première Lune – Partie 3**

Derek claque la porte derrière lui. L'air glacial de cette nuit de novembre envahit ses poumons. Ça le brûle un peu, mais la sensation est agréable. Le passage de l'air dans ses bronches est purifiant. Il chasse les quelques restes d'aconit qui polluent encore son organisme.

Comme tous les lycans, Derek y est extrêmement sensible. Pas autant qu'à l'argent, mais ça fait tout de même de beaux dégâts. Preuve en sont ses boyaux qu'il vient de passer une heure à régurgiter. En fait, il est même étonné de se régénérer aussi vite.

La dose que lui a injecté Kate Argent avec sa foutue fléchette aurait dû le mettre KO pendant des heures. Si ce n'est des jours. Déjà, il devrait s'estimer heureux que ça ne se soit pas produit quand il était seul face à elle. Il aurait alors été incapable de se défendre.

D'ailleurs sans l'intervention de ce mec étrange…

Dans la mémoire du loup, deux pupilles aux reflets de whisky l'enveloppent soudain d'un éclat rieur. Derek sent une chaleur intense se frayer un chemin dans ses tripes, grimper en lui, l'envahir petit à petit, pour finalement éclore dans sa poitrine. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'aconit, et tout à voir avec ce premier éclair qui l'a terrassé lorsque Stiles – c'est le prénom que le bavard s'est donné en tout cas – a frôlé sa main pour l'inciter à quitter le parking.

Derek n'est pas fou. Il est aussi le dernier descendant d'une très ancienne famille de lycans. Il connaît les vieilles histoires, celles que racontent les anciens. Il sait exactement pourquoi l'humain a eu ce flash alors que lui-même était en danger.

Même s'il lui aurait été rigoureusement impossible de l'expérimenter avec quelqu'un d'autre, et donc d'avoir un point de comparaison, Derek a tout de suite compris ce qu'était cet intense bouleversement qu'il ressentait. Le lien s'était installé de manière si brutale et si exclusive qu'il avait chancelé. Sa tête avait été sur le point d'exploser.

Bien entendu, l'humain – Stiles – n'a pas ressenti cela. À ce stade, le lien n'est encore qu'à sens unique. Embryonnaire. C'est ce qui se produit quand un Lycan reconnaît son _mate_ chez un membre d'une autre espèce.

Son _mate_.

Son compagnon.

Son âme jumelle, si on veut tomber dans les clichés les plus pathétiques du genre.

Derek sent un grand frisson le traverser lorsque la porte de la clinique se rouvre derrière lui. Il ne sait pas bien ce qui l'a figé sur place, mis à part ses réflexions. Il aurait dû se contenter de s'orienter, essayer de définir vaguement là où il était, se transformer et cavaler ventre à terre jusque chez lui.

À la place, il est resté planté là à ressasser une vieille légende lupine. Pas si légendaire que ça, en vérité. Lui, l'indécrottable sceptique, vient d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il a toujours craint : les _mates_ existent bel et bien.

Il y a bien une personne – une seule – sur toute cette foutue planète qui est faite pour lui. Lui est destinée. Combien de chances de se croiser ont les _true mates_? Une sur plusieurs milliards ? Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il trébuche littéralement sur cette personne ici, à Beacon Hill, dans cette ville qui ne contient que cendres et atroces souvenirs ?

Derek soupire en sentant Stiles approcher. Le pas du jeune homme est hésitant, son cœur cogne comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Derek peut l'entendre d'ici. Les battements sont désordonnés, loin de tout rythme cohérent. Ça ressemble un peu à la manière dont s'exprime Stiles.

Le loup choisit de ne pas se retourner. Il fixe la nuit noire dans laquelle bruissent quelques feuilles. Non loin de là, un lapin doit être en train de détaler dans la forêt. Le loup en lui s'ébroue. Il meurt d'envie de sortir, de partir en chasse maintenant que l'aconit a cessé de le museler. Ce qui n'aurait pas été possible sans la présence de son _mate_ à ses côtés. La légende dit vrai aussi sur ce point : les capacités de régénération des loups sont amplifiées par la proximité de leur compagnon.

Cette même présence à quelques pas de lui qui détourne le loup de son envie de chasse. Parce que même si Derek – Derek l'humain, s'entend – souhaite s'éloigner, le loup le lui refuse catégoriquement. C'est presque s'il ne sent pas les griffes de l'animal surgir de ses pieds pour se planter dans le sol, pour l'enraciner à côté de Stiles.

Derek gronde. Trop bas pour que son compagnon l'entende. C'est juste pour relâcher un peu de sa frustration. De sa terreur aussi. Parce qu'il doit bien s'avouer qu'il crève de trouille à l'instant T. C'est tout de même une putain d'ironie de rencontrer un hypothétique compagnon dont il n'a jamais voulu pile au moment où Kate la folle revient en ville avec l'idée très arrêtée de lui trouer le cuir.

_Hey ?

La voix de Stiles comporte une note d'interrogation, presque de timidité.

_Derek ? insiste-t-il.

_Je dois partir, annonce le loup. Rentre chez toi.

Derek est un alpha. Il est habitué à ce que la volonté des autres ploie face à la sienne, à ce que les gens obéissent à ses ordres. Aussi ne se préoccupe-t-il pas de demander. Il ordonne. Que Stiles en fasse ce qu'il veut.

Sauf que Stiles n'est pas un lycan, et il se tamponne visiblement de ce que Derek peut bien souhaiter, du moins à en croire l'odeur d'agacement qui émane soudain de lui.

_Tu serais pas en train de te payer ma pomme, par hasard ? Y a dix minutes tu étais agonisant en train de vomir je sais pas quoi, encore vingt minutes avant t'étais poursuivi par une psychopathe armée d'une arbalète, et maintenant, je me casse ? T'aurais pas négligé la partie où tu me donnes des explications après que j'ai sauvé tes miches ? Nan ? Du tout ? Rien ?

Derek se retourne à demi vers l'humain. Il est surpris autant que contrarié. Il n'est pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête comme ça. Alors il teste un de ses légendaires froncements de sourcil pour voir si Stiles recule.

Mais rien du tout. Pas la moindre nuance de peur ou de crainte chez l'humain.

_Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais m'écraser parce que tu me fais les gros yeux ? J'ai sorti ton cul de là, je mérite deux trois réponses avant de me faire renvoyer dans mes couches, nan ? Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

Derek sent que Stiles tend la main vers lui. Il n'a même pas le temps de se contenir. La réaction est instinctive. Il attrape l'avant-bras de l'humain alors même qu'il se retourne d'un mouvement souple.

Un « oumpf » sonore s'échappe de la bouche de Stiles quand son corps heurte lourdement le mur de la clinique. Il écarquille les yeux au moment où Derek le coince en le saisissant par le col. Le loup doit s'empêcher de feuler et de montrer les dents. C'est pourtant d'une voix grondante qu'il met Stiles en garde.

_Ne me touche pas…

Les yeux bruns sont chargés de confusion, et la peur commence à y faire son apparition. Tout au plus une petite pointe.

_OK, OK, dit Stiles qui lève les mains en signe de reddition. Je ne cherche pas la merde, pas besoin de devenir agressif ou de me sauter à la gorge.

En parlant de gorge…

Derek plisse le nez en essayant de bloquer l'afflux de marqueurs olfactifs qui l'assaillent. Ainsi plaqué contre Stiles, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il serait d'autant plus vulnérable. Vulnérable à ses instincts, à son loup qui le pousse à se repaître de l'odeur presque inconnue et pourtant si familière de l'humain.

Il n'a pas prévu ça. Il voulait juste lui faire peur, l'éloigner, le renvoyer chez lui. En sécurité. Loin de lui, loin des loups, loin des chasseurs et de cette guerre qu'il n'est pas sûr de comprendre lui-même.

Pourtant…

Pourtant, il y a le parfum de Stiles qui monte jusqu'à lui, aussi enivrant que le meilleur whisky. Il donnerait tout pour y goûter, comme un alcoolique à qui il manque sa dose. Ses narines palpitent et il sent le loup frémir.

Oui, l'animal est là. Et bien là. Il hurle en lui. Il a ressenti la proximité de son _mate_ et il l'appelle. Ça aussi Derek peut le sentir, car Stiles ne se débat pas. Au contraire, après son premier mouvement qui a été d'essayer de se libérer, le jeune homme n'a plus esquissé un geste.

Il demeure face à Derek, le souffle de plus en plus court. Son regard se fait vitreux et le lycan ne peut manquer les effluves de son désir. Elles fleurissent un peu partout autour de Stiles et viennent percuter son compagnon en pleine poitrine.

Dans une certaine mesure, Derek sait que c'est la proximité du loup qui fait naître ces réactions chez Stiles. La bête appelle son _mate_ et, inconsciemment, celui-ci lui répond de la seule manière possible. De plus, toute cette étrange parade nuptiale dont Stiles ne doit même pas avoir conscience est exacerbée par la présence de la lune au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Derek la sent darder ses rayons scintillants sur lui. Sa peau frémit, comme s'il y avait un contact entre elle et la lueur pâle de l'astre nocturne. Il voudrait pouvoir échapper à son emprise. À celle de la bête. À l'instinct.

Mais ses yeux tombent sur les lèvres de Stiles. Tentantes. À peine luisantes de salive et portant encore la trace des incisives que le jeune homme vient d'y planter, sans doute pour retenir un gémissement.

Derek sait que c'est de la folie. Que ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui est aux commandes. Que même s'il ne s'est pas transformé, c'est bien le loup en lui qui le guide. Mais il ne parvient pas à réprimer son instinct.

Alors il se penche. Il entend autant qu'il voit Stiles déglutir difficilement. C'est comme si l'air vibrait entre eux. Ces infimes molécules d'oxygène qui séparent encore leurs lèvres. Il peut presque sentir le goût de l'humain. Il l'anticipe.

Stiles s'agrippe aux pans du blouson en cuir qui crisse sous ses doigts. Derek le voit bredouiller son nom. Autant une supplication qu'une question. Stiles devrait le repousser. La logique et la raison doivent le lui commander. Mais le loup l'hypnotise, l'ensorcelle, le séduit.

La bête chuchote mille promesses sensuelles dans un langage connu d'elle seule. Derek ne l'entend pas, mais il sait que cela atteint son but. Le loup affleure en lui, peut-être a-t-il déjà pris possession de lui, se révélant dans son regard clair.

Sauf que Stiles est au-delà des bizarreries de la soirée, au-delà d'un quelconque raisonnement. Le _mate_ n'entend plus que son loup. Ils se comprennent, se cherchent, s'apprivoisent. Et Derek sait qu'il doit satisfaire la bête. Lui donner ce qu'elle veut.

Le souffle d'air qui les sépare toujours vibre entre eux et la lune accroche un éclat dans les longs cils de Stiles, parant son regard de reflets argentés. Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillent davantage quand Derek frôle son nez du sien.

Un premier effleurement pudique. Peau contre peau, souffles emmêlés. Le nez glisse sur le côté, se cale contre celui de l'autre homme. Un millimètre après l'autre.

Le souffle d'air se fait filet. Derek hésite encore. Il en vient presque à souhaiter que quelque chose les interrompe. Le craquement d'une branche, un animal qui hurle. N'importe quoi. Mais même la forêt semble s'être tue, complice de l'union de ses enfants. Bienveillante. Maternelle.

C'est Stiles qui scelle l'accord parfait en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, ses poings toujours crispés sur le col de Derek. Il ne fait qu'effleurer ses lèvres, guère plus que lorsque c'était leurs nez qui se caressaient.

Les images éclatent en Derek. Elles se confondent aux sensations. Aux bruits. Aux odeurs.

Alors même qu'il n'est lié à Stiles que par ces quelques millimètres de leurs bouches, il peut goûter sa peau, entendre ses soupirs et ses gémissements de plaisir. Le souffle qui effleure sa bouche a le goût des baisers passionnés et sanglants qu'échangent les vrais compagnons. Une union primale, faite de sauvagerie, de dévotion et de cet absolu que seuls connaissent les loups.

En une caresse qui n'aura duré qu'une demi-seconde, Derek voit se dérouler une existence entière aux côtés de Stiles. Son loup lui en révèle tous les secrets, tout ce qu'il doit savoir. L'urgence se fond dans le désir de possession, dans le besoin. L'espace d'un instant, Stiles lui devient aussi nécessaire que l'air qu'il respire. Derek ne veut pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un les séparait à l'instant présent. Sans doute qu'il en mourrait.

Le loup ne peut même pas le concevoir. C'est lui qui prend les commandes. Sans les contrôler, Derek sent ses mains lâcher le col de Stiles pour se river à ses hanches. La taille de l'humain est souple, tiède. Ses doigts ont relevé le t-shirt au passage et il sent ses index frôler une peau douce qu'il rêve aussitôt d'explorer. Il remet pourtant cette découverte à un autre jour…

Car cette fois, il a bel et bien fondu sur la bouche ouverte qui ne demande pas mieux que de capituler. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Stiles se reprenne assez pour passer à l'attaque. Le jeune homme n'est pas un amant passif.

Avec un grondement presque aussi sauvage que ceux que poussent Derek, il vient agripper les cheveux de l'alpha. La prise de ses doigts dans les courtes mèches brunes est sèche. Presque punitive. Derek ne s'en offusque pas. Il connaît parfaitement violence de cet instinct de possession qui anime Stiles à l'heure actuelle. Il ressent le même.

Cette nécessité absolue de marquer l'autre homme dans sa chair. Le faire sien. Le _réclamer._

Elle bouillonne, mêlée à son sang. Rien ne l'occulte. Pas même la langue de Stiles qui profite d'une respiration pour se lancer à l'assaut de sa bouche. Derek l'accueille. Stiles a un goût de _bubble gum_ et de soda. Sur n'importe quel autre, ce mélange aurait pu paraître enfantin. Quand c'est Stiles, il est proprement bouleversant.

Ce goût parle à Derek d'une vie tranquille. D'un étudiant qui révise sans doute ses cours penché sur un bureau. Ça lui parle de sorties entre copains, de bière qu'on boit au bistro du campus. Ça lui parle de souvenirs. De sa vie d'avant.

C'est d'ailleurs ce goût qui donne la force à Derek de s'écarter. De s'arracher à ce baiser qui menace de le faire sombrer. Le loup hurle en lui. Il est furieux d'avoir été privé de son compagnon qui le fixe désormais, les yeux vitreux et le souffle haletant. Les pommettes de Stiles sont rouges et il arbore une mine délicieusement chiffonnée.

Derek a un mal de chien à se retenir de recommencer à l'embrasser comme un possédé. Le loup l'y enjoint pourtant. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne lui cède pas. Parce que Stiles, même s'il ne fait plus aucun doute qu'il est son compagnon, ne mérite sûrement pas de se traîner avec un boulet à la patte du genre de Derek. Il a sa vie. Une vie normale. Sans compter que ce serait le mettre en danger que de rester auprès de lui.

Cette seule pensée suffit à faire glapir son loup qui retourne se terrer au plus profond de sa conscience. Parce que le loup, aussi fort qu'il veuille Stiles, préférerait se ronger jusqu'à l'os plutôt que de mettre son _mate_ en danger. Aussi, pour une fois, il écoute Derek.

Ce qui leur laboure le cœur à tous les deux. Surtout lorsque Derek voit le regard de Stiles virer à l'orage. Déception. Honte. Rejet. Humiliation. L'humain a compris. Senti son changement d'humeur. Il est confus, se pose un million de questions. Avec une expression aussi ouverte que la sienne, il lui est de toute façon impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit.

Stiles sait que Derek va fuir. Qu'il va le planter là. Il pourrait esquisser un geste pour le retenir. Mais son instinct lui souffle sans doute que ce serait vain.

Il se contente de murmurer son prénom.

Quelques lettres qui s'accrochent à sa bouche et ravagent les tripes du lycan et de sa bête. Parce que c'est une prière. Parce qu'il sait à quel point cela sera douloureux.

 _Comment fouler cette terre en sachant que tu en fais de même, et ce sans pouvoir te toucher ?_

Derek n'a pas la réponse à cette question. Elle est bien partie pour le hanter toute sa vie. Et le pire là-dedans ? C'est qu'il n'a même pas le choix. Pas plus qu'il n'a le temps. Avec des _si_ , il aurait été autre. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux de Stiles. Le courtiser. Merder. Se rabibocher. Essayer de faire tenir les choses avec des bouts de ficelles. Comme le font tous les couples du monde.

Mais ils ne sont pas un couple. Ils sont des _mates_. Destinés à se reconnaître. À se choisir. C'est à la fois si puissant et si stupide. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Alors Derek se détourne avant que la douleur et l'ironie de la chose ne finissent de l'engloutir. Il se détourne tant qu'il en a encore la force. Tant qu'il peut repousser la main de Stiles qui cherche à agripper sa veste.

Il bredouille quelques excuses. Sans doute vaines. Puis il s'élance en direction de la forêt dans laquelle il disparaît.

 _à suivre…_

* * *

 **Moi, aimer les fins sadiques ? On ne me l'avait jamais dit :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	4. Lune Décroissante

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **un petit intermède pour nos deux loulous.**

 **Pour répondre à certaines reviews Guest, je reprécise que cette histoire est terminée d'écrire et qu'elle comportera 11 chapitres ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire.**

 **Merci à Myriam pour sa correction en dépit d'un emploi du temps de malade 3**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Lune décroissante**

Stiles ne sait même pas comment il a réussi à rentrer chez lui. Sans doute en pilote automatique. Il a laissé ses habitudes et une partie de lui qu'il ignore le guider jusqu'à la maison. L'impression d'avoir fendu la nuit comme un somnambule ne le quitte pas.

Tout comme ce vide abyssal qui s'est creusé dans sa poitrine quand il a vu Derek s'éloigner. Il se demande fugitivement ce qui lui a pris de se laisser embrasser par ce type qui, la seconde précédente, était en train de le menacer pour que Stiles ne déterre pas il-ne-sait quel petit secret.

OK, il a tout de suite trouvé Derek attirant, mais ça n'explique en rien cette force qui l'a quasiment poussé dans les bras de l'homme. Il se sentait comme possédé par cet appel qui était venu danser dans les yeux clairs. Incapable de s'y soustraire.

Pourtant Stiles est tout sauf un mec facile. Même ado il n'était pas du genre à sauter dans le plumard du ou de la première inconnu(e) qui passait. Aussi diablement séduisants soient-ils. C'est pourquoi il ne s'explique pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

En fait, il ne s'explique aucun des événements de cette soirée. Il a bien l'impression que sa vie a commencé à dérailler d'un coup. Derek y a surgi, y a semé un beau boxon et est reparti aussi mystérieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Sauf que Stiles est resté sur le bas côté. Avec tous les symptômes d'un cœur brisé. Ce qui est rigoureusement impossible. Parce que la présence d'un presque inconnu ne vous devient pas vitale après seulement un baiser, aussi foudroyant qu'il puisse être.

En fait, si Stiles doit être honnête, ça n'est pas tant le baiser lui-même. Bien qu'il ait été spectaculaire. C'est cette impression de familiarité, d'être à sa place. Ça a heurté Stiles. Lui qui se sent en décalage permanent avec le monde qui l'entoure, il s'est laissé glisser dans cette étreinte comme on rentre chez soi. Elle était confortable, sécurisante.

En toute logique, ça n'aurait pas dû l'être. Son instinct aurait dû lui crier de prendre la poudre d'escampette. De fuir aussi loin que possible d'un type comme ce Derek. Sauf que c'était tout l'inverse qui s'était produit.

Et puis Derek avait reculé. Il s'était détaché de lui. Il y avait cette expression sur son visage. Même maintenant, elle continue de faire des confettis du moral de Stiles. Car il pourrait jurer que la séparation était aussi intolérable pour l'autre homme. Douloureuse.

Derek avait eu l'air tellement coupable. Comme s'il était en train de commettre un sacrilège. Un acte contre-nature. Et Stiles n'est pas loin de le penser aussi. Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, chaque respiration demeure laborieuse.

Plus il roule, plus il se sent s'éloigner. Et quand il referme la porte de la maison familiale, c'est encore pire. Le petit claquement du bois résonne, lugubre, définitif. Ses membres lui paraissent peser une tonne chacun alors qu'il enlève ses chaussures avant de monter les marches jusqu'à l'étage.

Il ne referme pas la porte de sa chambre et ne prend même pas le temps d'ôter ses vêtements avant de basculer sur son lit. Épuisé. Vidé.

Il se sent lourd, mais pas de sommeil. Pas non plus à la manière des insomnies qui ne cessent de le hanter depuis toujours, la faute à son hyperactivité. Non, il se sent lourd de toutes ces émotions qu'il ne comprend pas et qui parasitent son corps. Elles le paralysent autant qu'elles le rongent. Il aimerait les voir sortir, les expulser.

Il veut Derek. Il veut la paix. Il veut retrouver cette sensation de flotter, de s'être fixé sur son axe, celui autour duquel graviter. Ce sentiment d'appartenance qu'il a ressenti dans ses bras. Parce qu'il sait avec la plus absolue des certitudes qu'il ne pourra plus jamais éprouver avec personne d'autre une telle plénitude.

Il ne pleure pas. Stiles ne pleure jamais. Et puis ce serait ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Il se contente de passer un doigt hésitant sur ses lèvres ravagées par la violence de leurs baisers. Stile se rend compte qu'ils se sont étreints comme s'ils n'avaient que quelques secondes pour profiter de toute une vie, pour se connaître, et emmagasiner le plus de souvenirs possible. De quoi vivre. Seuls. L'un sans l'autre.

Et c'est sans doute vrai.

Il ferme très fort les yeux. Il serre les dents tandis que la douleur se fait physique. Elle contracte ses muscles, comme un appel auquel il ne peut répondre.

Dehors, la lune veille toujours. Mais elle ne suffit pas à apaiser Stiles qui ne trouve pas le sommeil cette nuit-là.

Les jours passent. Semblables. Et Stiles prie pour que la douleur le quitte. S'atténue. Il se sent ridicule de se comporter comme une veuve éplorée. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il ressent : il a perdu l'autre moitié de lui-même. Un instant, il s'est enfin senti complet, le puzzle a été ressoudé. Et voilà qu'on lui arrache la pièce maîtresse.

Il est en colère aussi. Il en veut à Derek. Parce que quelque chose lui souffle que ce connard est dans le même état que lui. Le poids du regard hanté comme il s'est détourné ne mentait pas. Mais il ne fait rien. Rien pour retrouver Stiles. Pour le rejoindre.

Ce qui rend Stiles irascible. Et silencieux. Ce qui est de loin la chose la plus inquiétante aux dires de Scott. Parce qu'un Stiles qui ne parle pas, c'est un Stiles qui est malade. Ou très très mal dans sa peau.

Scott voit souvent son ami déconnecter complètement quand il pense que personne ne le regarde. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux sont toujours à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un, finit par se dire Scott. Parce que ça n'est pas possible autrement.

_Stiles, l'interpelle-t-il alors qu'ils sont tous les deux installés dans la chambre de son ami.

Ils étaient censés réviser leurs partiels de la semaine prochaine. D'autant que le second trimestre universitaire va enchaîner directement. Au lieu de ça, ils ont lancé la console. Mais Stiles est absent. La preuve, il a laissé Scott lui mettre trois branlées consécutives à leur jeu de baston.

_Hum ?

_Y a un truc qui va pas, mon pote ?

Stiles continue de pianoter d'un air absent sur sa manette de Xbox. Il remarque à peine que le personnage de Scott ne bouge plus depuis un moment, se contentant d'encaisser le déluge de coups auquel il est soumis.

_Nan, nan, tout baigne, répond-il, lointain.

Scott fronce les sourcils. Il doit en avoir le cœur net.

_Stiles ?

_Hum ?

_Ton père et ma mère vont se marier. Je les ai surpris à se rouler des patins l'autre jour.

_Ho, super…

Là, Scott se fige carrément.

_En fait, ton père était à quatre pattes et portait un slip en dentelle. Ma mère était sur son dos avec une cravache. Je crois qu'ils faisaient du Pony Play.

_Ha ? Ça devait être fun…

_Stiles, bordel ! beugle Scott en balançant sa manette.

Stiles sursaute en se tournant vers son ami qu'il fixe comme s'il était devenu dingue.

_Hey calmos, mon pote ! C'est moi l'hyperactif de nous deux. T'es pas censé exploser sans prévenir, toi !

_Ha bah parlons-en de l'hyperactif ! T'es aussi réactif qu'un bulot sous crack depuis la semaine dernière ? Il se passe quoi, nom de Dieu ?

Là Scott a la confirmation qu'il a bel et bien dû se passer quelque chose de troublant. Stiles est presque incapable de mentir tant les émotions s'affichent sans peine sur son visage. Et il y en a un sacré paquet qui défilent tandis que Stiles tripote compulsivement la manette.

_Tu vas criser si je te raconte…

_Essaye toujours, réponds prudemment Scott.

Stiles pose le pad et prend une grande respiration avant de se lever d'un bond pour faire les cent pas.

_J'ai, comme qui dirait, rencontré quelqu'un.

_Ouais, jusque-là, c'est plutôt positif…

_C'est un mec…

Scott reste silencieux un peu plus longtemps cette fois. Il n'ignore rien des préférences variées de son ami. Mais il ne l'a jamais vu qu'avec des filles jusqu'ici. Enfin, regarder des filles plutôt. Parce que Stiles n'est pas du genre à exhiber ses conquêtes sur la place publique.

_Ouais. Enfin, je veux dire que c'est pas censé me surprendre. C'est ça qui t'angoisse ? Tu as les jetons de me le présenter ?

Stiles part d'un rire nerveux qui sonne aussi faux que son regard fuyant.

_Heu, on n'en est pas vraiment à ce stade. En fait, j'ai rêvé qu'il se faisait agresser.

Scott fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil dubitatif en direction de son ami.

_Ouais, c'est plutôt bizarre. Enfin, c'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler de ce genre de truc.

Cette fois Stiles bondit pour se planter face à Scott. Son ami a l'air sur le point d'exploser, comme s'il relâchait enfin tout ce qui le bouffe de l'intérieur.

_Nan, mais tu comprends pas ! Je le connaissais pas quand j'en ai rêvé, alors je suis sorti pour le chercher, tu vois, et…

_WOH, tu as fait quoi ?!

_Nan mais c'est pas aussi dingue que ça en a l'air. OK, juste un peu mais…

Et là, Stiles déballe tout à Scott. De toute façon, c'est un peu contre-nature pour lui de cacher quelque chose à son meilleur ami. Ils n'ont jamais eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre, et ça le bouffait de devoir commencer maintenant. D'autant que Scott aura peut-être une idée pour expliquer les événements de cette fameuse nuit.

Mais à voir la bouche de Scott s'agrandir jusqu'à ce que la mâchoire lui en tombe, il est surtout focalisé sur l'étrangeté de la situation. Stiles devrait l'être aussi. Mais il n'en a pas le temps. Pas avec l'absence qui le ronge.

_Stiles, tu te rends compte à quel point toute cette histoire est complètement dingue ! T'en as parlé à ton père ?

_T'es pas malade ? Et s'il se mettait à rechercher Derek !

_C'est toi qui es complètement taré, Stiles ! Putain, ce mec est peut-être un putain de criminel ou je sais pas quoi ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de le ramasser comme un chien écrasé avant de lui rouler des pelles ! Mais ça va pas la tête !

Stiles secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas avoir cette discussion. Scott ne comprend pas, ne peut pas comprendre. Même lui ne saisit pas ses propres réactions, alors comment serait-ce possible pour un observateur extérieur ?

_Tu sais quoi, Scott ? Laisse tomber…. Je vais aller faire un tour.

Sans attendre, Stiles se lève et enfile ses baskets.

_Stiles, arrête !

Il ne se tourne même pas vers Scott. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, il ignore sciemment son meilleur ami. Le mec qui pourrait presque être son frère. Il n'a pas envie qu'on lui fasse la leçon ou qu'on lui dise – une fois de plus dans sa vie – qu'il est dingue. C'est bon, merci, il est au courant…

_À plus…

XxX

Stiles pensait que Scott ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Mais qu'il ait été choqué de sa réaction ou pour toute autre raison, il ne dit pas un mot de plus sur le sujet les jours qui suivent. Stiles sent parfois son regard inquiet se poser sur lui, mais ça s'arrête là.

Les jours passent. Les partiels aussi. Stiles se retrouve à évoluer dans un état second. Il aimerait se sortir de cette torpeur qui l'envahit, mais il a beau se secouer, rien n'y fait. Un élément essentiel lui échappe, et ça l'agace de ne pas saisir lequel. Il ne supporte pas d'être aussi léthargique, mais tout se passe comme si quelqu'un lui avait ôté ses piles. Étrangement, la seule chose qui le réconforte, c'est la vision de la lune dans le ciel. L'astre nocturne ne cesse de croître, éclatant et pâle.

Elle sera bientôt pleine.

Finalement, c'est le second trimestre qui commence et Stiles doit retourner à la fac. Il traîne les pieds et rumine. Il se sent même assez mal à l'aise alors qu'il parcourt les couloirs de la fac afin de rejoindre la salle de son premier cours. Un TD, c'est bien sa veine. Au moins en amphi, il pourrait se couler dans un coin sans que personne ne le remarque.

À la place de ça, il arrive – en retard – dans une petite pièce déjà bondée. Une vingtaine d'étudiants s'y sont installés, piaillant et papotant avant le début du cours. Évidement, les seules places encore disponibles sont celles du devant.

Stiles soupire et va poser son sac sur une des tables avant de s'affaler sur la chaise. Il n'a même pas envie de sortir ses affaires, mais il se file un coup de pied au cul mental en se disant que ça serait la poisse de se taper la repère dès le premier jour. Alors il fait un effort et ouvre son sac pour y attraper des feuilles volantes et un stylo.

_Salut, je m'appelle Cora. Cora Hale.

Stiles tourne la tête vers la voix qui vient de l'interpeller. Il se retient de hausser un sourcil surpris avant de se redresser sur son siège. Il a deux trois restes de bonnes manières. Bon, sauf quand il regarde à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que c'est bien à lui que s'adresse la demoiselle. Mais il n'y a personne d'autre, alors ça doit être ça.

C'est juste qu'il n'est pas très habitué à ce que ce genre de fille engage la discussion avec lui. Même s'il n'est pas spécialement _disponible_ ces derniers temps, il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la rouquine est mignonne. Et aussi étonnant que ce soit qu'elle s'adresse à lui, c'est plutôt bon pour l'ego…

_Heu, salut. Je suis Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. T'es nouvelle ? Je t'ai pas vu au premier trismestre ?

Elle arbore une petite moue timide en replaçant une longue mèche acajou derrière son oreille.

_Oui. Je vis avec mon frère et on vient de revenir en ville. Avant on était à New York, alors j'ai fait tout le premier trimestre là-bas.

_New York ? Ça doit te faire un sacré changement de revenir à plouc-land ?

Cora a un rire doux et mesuré, très féminin, qui se termine pourtant par une expression triste et ses yeux qui se détournent.

_En fait, on a grandi ici avec ma famille, et…

C'est l'arrivée du prof dans la classe qui la dispense de répondre. Le vieux hibou pose sa sacoche en cuir sur le bureau et commence directement à leur parler. En même pas trente secondes, Stiles sait qu'il n'écoutera pas le tiers du cours. Il se renfonce dans son siège et commence à jouer avec le capuchon de son stylo en regardant les gens qui passent par la fenêtre.

.

Deux heures plus tard, la cloche sonne enfin. Stiles remballe ses affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair, aussitôt imité par Cora.

_Courage, fuyons ! chuchote-t-elle.

Stiles acquiesce et ils quittent tous deux la salle de classe sans demander leur reste. Stiles se met à rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il a une impression de légèreté, de familiarité, alors qu'il se retrouve avec Cora. Il se sent redevenir lui-même.

_Je ne vais pas m'attarder trop longtemps, déclare celle-ci. Mon frère m'attend dehors.

_Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée. Je dois rejoindre mon pote Scott pour l'entraînement de La Crosse.

_Oh, tu joues au La Crosse ?

_Mal ! Très mal !

C'est en papotant doucement que les deux étudiants rejoignent la sortie du campus. Il fait plutôt beau pour un mois de décembre. Le soleil est de sortie et ses rayons réchauffent l'atmosphère. Quelques étudiants ont même décidé d'investir les pelouses de l'université pour y réviser des cours, fumer une cigarette ou se passer des balles.

Stiles et Cora traversent les allées, bientôt rejoints par Scott qui court vers eux, essoufflé. Il jette un regard ébahi à son ami quand Stiles lui présente Cora. Mais la jeune femme ne s'attarde pas.

_Oh, je vous laisse, les garçons. Voilà mon chauffeur !

Scott est le premier à tourner la tête pour suivre la jeune femme du regard.

_Je me disais aussi que y avait une couille dans le pâté. Le genre de nana qui monte dans ce genre de bagnole avec ce genre de mec… Stiles, tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour qu'elle adresse la parole à deux losers comme nous ?

Stiles se retourne dans la direction indiquée. La voiture que Scott désigne est une vraie merveille : une Camaro noire qui étincelle sous le soleil. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui retient l'attention de l'étudiant. Nan, le truc qui le pétrifie sur place, c'est le mec qui est accoudé à la portière et le fixe, comme paralysé lui aussi.

Malgré les lunettes de soleil aviateur, Stiles n'a aucun mal à le reconnaître.

_Derek...

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. À peine esquissé. Parce que Stiles est incapable de bouger. Pourtant Scott l'entend.

_Quoi « Derek » ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'il suive le regard de son ami.

_Quoi ? Tu déconnes ? Le mec là-bas ? C'est Derek ? Je veux dire, LE Derek ? Celui de l'autre soir ? Avec la folle et tout ?

Mais Stiles ne l'entend pas. Et quand la Camaro démarre dans un crissement de pneus à peine Cora est-elle montée, Stiles s'élance en criant le nom de Derek. Il se fout de passer pour un paumé ou un taré.

Il court. À s'en exploser les poumons.

La seule chose qu'il réussit à saisir avant que la voiture ne tourne au coin de la rue en rugissant, c'est la ligne crispée de la mâchoire anguleuse de Derek.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine :) J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à mercredi prochain**  
 **Bisous**


	5. Seconde Lune

Coucou tout le monde,

un peu plus de "proximité" dans le chapitre du jour ^_^

j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous fais de gros bisous à tous

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Seconde Lune**

La lune est haute dans le ciel. Elle darde ses rayons argentés sur Derek qui fait tout son possible pour contrôler la transformation. En tant qu'alpha, il a appris à résister, à brider son instinct pour conserver sa forme humaine. Pour autant, le lycan n'est pas capable de lutter sur tous les fronts à la fois.

Pas depuis que ce foutu hasard a remis Stiles sur son chemin. Il a failli rester planté là quand il l'a vu sur la pelouse de la fac, papotant tranquillement avec sa petite sœur. Quel genre de coïncidence merdique était-ce là ?

Depuis la dernière pleine lune, il avait eu un mal de chien à ne pas se mettre en quête de Stiles tant son instinct l'y poussait. Seule la menace de Kate Argent toujours sur ses talons l'avait empêché de retourner tout ce foutu bled pour retrouver Stiles. Et voilà que sa sœur le lui servait sur un plateau !

Il avait vécu une véritable torture quand elle était montée dans la voiture, babillant à propos de son premier jour et de son nouvel ami. L'odeur de Stiles s'accrochait à elle. Un parfum très diffus, mais assez marqué pour rendre Derek dingue.

Heureusement, Cora connaissait assez son frère – et la situation merdique dans laquelle ils se débattaient, bien qu'elle en sache le minimum – pour ne pas questionner ses sautes d'humeur. Elle avait dû se dire qu'il était inquiet à cause des chasseurs et avait fini par se taire.

.

Derek soupire en repensant à cet épisode tandis que le loup s'agite en lui. Il le sent remuer comme un fauve en cage, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir sortir pour s'ébattre sous la lune. Mais surtout complètement fou à l'idée de se trouver sous la fenêtre de Stiles.

Le loup et l'homme sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils entendent l'humain remuer au premier étage. Stiles s'agite, mais apparemment Stiles ne cesse jamais de s'agiter. Il marmonne des trucs dans sa barbe et le cliquetis frénétique d'un clavier apprend à Derek que l'étudiant doit être à l'ordinateur.

C'est bien sa veine qu'il l'ait revu la veille de la pleine lune. En d'autres circonstances, Derek aurait peut-être pu museler son loup pour se tenir à distance. Mais pas là. L'astre nocturne a trop de prise sur lui, donne trop de poids à la bête. Ces deux parts de lui se confondent comme jamais, ne faisant qu'une.

Derek n'a plus qu'une envie – qu'un besoin – celui de hurler à la lune pour appeler son _mate_. Il sait que c'est une connerie de se trouver là, planqué derrière le platane de la pelouse de Stiles. Il se comporte comme un vulgaire _stalker_. Mais tout son être réclame son compagnon avec une fureur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Ce doit aussi être le cas de Stiles. Il sent confusément qu'une part du jeune homme appelle le loup. Une forme d'instinct sans doute. Celui du compagnon qui souffre d'être séparé de son _mate_.

Et pour souffrir, Derek a sacrément dégusté depuis la dernière pleine lune. Il espère juste qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour Stiles. Sauf qu'une petite voix lui chuchote le contraire. Les _mate_ sont connectés à un certain niveau, même lorsque – comme c'est le cas pour eux – le lien est incomplet. Derek a donc senti la plupart des émotions qui agitaient Stiles.

.

Un brouhaha confus au rez-de-chaussée de la maison lui apprend que Stiles n'est pas seul. Derek tend l'oreille et entend des bruits de vêtements que l'on enfile et de chaussures que l'on lace.

_Stiles ! appelle une voix plus âgée.

Une ceinture en cuir que l'on boucle.

_Stiles ! s'agace la voix.

_Ouais, Pa !

_J'y vais. Je suis de service jusqu'à huit heures demain. Je verrouille derrière moi.

_Bonne nuit, Pa. Évite les méchants !

Derek voit sortir de la maison ni plus ni moins que le Shérif du Comté. Voilà qui explique la Jeep aux couleurs de la police stationnée un peu plus bas dans l'allée. Le père de Stiles y grimpe et s'éloigne rapidement.

Quelque part, ça réconforte Derek de savoir que le père de Stiles est flic. Pas que l'humain fasse le poids contre un lycan, mais face à l'autre folle de Kate Argent, il aura une chance. Et un flingue. Il pourra protéger Stiles en cas de danger.

.

Soudain, Derek voit une silhouette se profiler à la fenêtre. Il la reconnaîtrait dans une foule de dix-mille personnes. Son loup hurle en lui, se débat, cherche à briser ses chaînes. Quand Stiles entrouvre la fenêtre à guillotine et se penche pour voir la voiture de son père tourner au coin de la rue, la brise nocturne amène une bouffée de son odeur jusqu'à Derek.

Instantanément, il sait que c'est foutu. Même quand Stiles se détourne et referme la fenêtre. Parce que Derek l'a vu lancer un regard d'une insondable tristesse en direction de la lune. Et aussi parce que l'odeur de son compagnon lui noue les tripes en un petit paquet compact. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine.

Stiles empeste la solitude et l'abandon. Le pire ? C'est qu'il ne doit même pas en avoir conscience quand Derek l'entend se remettre au clavier pour pianoter de plus en plus frénétiquement.

Derek ne cherche même pas à retenir l'élan de son loup qui le propulse d'un bond puissant sur le toit. Il grimpe souplement, s'aidant de ses griffes et des muscles surdéveloppés que lui confère l'animal.

Quand il arrive à la fenêtre, Stiles est bel et bien installé à son ordinateur, au milieu du pire capharnaüm que Derek ait connu. En fait, la chambre lui correspond bien. Ou du moins, ça correspond à l'image que Derek s'est faite de Stiles durant le peu de temps qu'il a passé avec le jeune humain.

Toute la pièce est imprégnée de son odeur. Pas uniquement celle de ses émotions, mais bien celle de Stiles. Même à travers la fenêtre, elle enveloppe Derek, l'étreint, l'hypnotise. Stiles penche la tête sur le côté, exposant sa nuque, comme pour appeler la morsure et les baisers. Derek est une fois de plus incapable de résister.

Il soulève la fenêtre guillotine et, d'un mouvement souple, pénètre dans la pièce. Il n'a même pas réfléchi au fait qu'il allait terroriser l'humain. Effectivement, Stiles se retourne d'un bond, attrapant le premier truc qui lui tombe sous la main pour se défendre.

_Un boîtier DVD ? Tu comptes m'assommer avec un film ? se moque Derek.

S'il plaisante, c'est autant pour détendre l'atmosphère que pour empêcher son loup de réclamer son dû. Il n'a que très peu de maîtrise sur l'animal dont les instincts sont décuplés par la lune. La bête ne rêve que d'un accouplement féroce.

Stiles le fixe, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, avant de laisser tomber le film au sol. C'est le seul bruit qui résonne dans la pièce, si on excepte celui de leurs cœurs qui battent à leur en exploser les côtes.

_Derek ?

Même l'odeur de l'humain devient indéchiffrable avec toutes les émotions contradictoires qui viennent s'y mêler. De la confusion, de l'espoir, de la rage, du ressentiment… Derek ne saurait dire ce qui prédomine dans ce bouquet qui l'atteint en pleine poitrine.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, siffle Stiles. T'es venu me donner des explications ?

Oui, ça c'est la partie que Derek aurait voulu éviter. Parce qu'il n'est absolument pas prêt à avouer à Stiles – _mate_ ou pas – qu'il est un lycan et que son loup est incapable de se passer de lui. Déjà, pour ça, il faudrait que Stiles ne cherche pas à le faire interner au moment de lui révéler sa petite _particularité_. Sans compter tout le micmac avec Kate revenue pour terminer le travail et qui serait trop heureuse de trouver un nouveau moyen de torturer Derek en la personne de Stiles.

Alors Derek se contente de secouer la tête en glissant les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Les traits de Stiles se crispent. Cette fois, il n'y a plus que de la colère en lui.

_Ha ouais, j'avais oublié, Monsieur je suis mystérieux et je refuse de dire un mot.

Stiles avance comme une furie vers le lycan qui est bien décidé à ne pas reculer. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Stiles le repousse d'une vigoureuse bourrade dans la poitrine.

_Tu crois quoi ? Tu te tires comme une couille molle, tu te repointes, et quoi ? Parce que tu te la joues grand brun ténébreux qui s'habille en cuir, je vais t'attendre bien sagement au panier comme ton clébard ? Tu sais quoi ? Va chier, Derek ! Barre-toi de là et reviens quand tu seras décidé à t'expliquer !

L'odeur de Stiles est suffocante. Parce que la souffrance recouvre presque la colère. L'automutilation. Pour repousser Derek, le jeune homme est en train de s'amputer d'une partie de lui-même. Derek le sait parce que chaque parole de Stiles est un coup de poignard. Aussi sûrement qu'on pèlerait un oignon, le dépouillant une à une de ses couches, toutes les défenses de Derek s'effondrent face à l'agonie qu'il ressent.

Son _mate_ le repousse. Stiles ne veut pas de lui.

Derek se plie en deux. Pas sous le coup de Stiles. Non, c'est la douleur du rejet qui se mue en souffrance physique. En lui, le loup se met à geindre misérablement. Il se débat, les oreilles basses. Il veut arranger les choses. Lui, il se fout des secrets de Derek et de la colère de l'humain.

Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est que Stiles le rejette sans qu'il puisse comprendre. Alors qu'il a si terriblement besoin de lui.

_Stiles, halète Derek.

Il y a du déchirement dans les yeux whisky quand Derek souffle son prénom. Mais Stiles secoue la tête en repoussant Derek en direction de la fenêtre.

_Sors de là, Derek. J'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie. J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'abandonne encore…

Ces mots déchirent Derek en deux. Ils en disent trop ou pas assez sur Stiles. Sur les émotions qu'il cache sous son habituel babillage.

Supplice mutuel. Parce que l'un et l'autre savent désormais. Savent que rien n'a changé, que toutes les questions sans réponses demeurent suspendues entre eux. Mais même Stiles sent qu'il est déjà trop tard. Que même s'il arrive à chasser Derek, ça ne changera rien à ce qu'il ressent.

_Stiles, supplie encore Derek.

Il se campe sur ses pieds. C'est autant sa réaction que celle du loup. Tout alpha qu'il est, il ne peut obliger son _mate_ à rien. Il refuse de le forcer. Tout comme il refuse catégoriquement de bouger. Pour autant, Stiles devra le passer par cette foutue fenêtre s'il veut le sortir.

Stiles secoue la tête, têtu.

_Va-t'en, Derek. Avant de…

Avant de se faire plus de mal. Avant qu'il ne soit plus possible de faire demi-tour. C'est comme si Stiles ne cherchait plus à comprendre, plus à poser de questions. Il a accepté ce lien pour ce qu'il est : immuable, inéluctable.

Cette fois, Derek ne le laisse pas finir. C'est encore l'instinct du loup. Il ne supporte pas de voir son _mate_ souffrir. Alors même si Stiles ne cherche qu'à le chasser, il doit le réconforter. Il doit prendre sa douleur, la faire sienne, en dépouiller Stiles pour qu'il puisse recommencer à sautiller dans tous les sens, à rire, à sourire. À être lui.

Si Derek le pouvait, il s'arracherait l'âme pour se défaire de ce lien qui fait tant souffrir Stiles. Car le bavard n'a rien demandé à personne. Il n'a pas demandé à être le _mate_ d'un lycan, avec tout ce que cela comporte de drames. Derek voudrait pouvoir effacer ça, prendre toute la souffrance pour lui et l'emporter loin de Stiles, quitte à se laisser mourir de chagrin.

Les loups sont fidèles toute une vie durant. Un compagnon. Un seul. Un attachement inconditionnel. Intemporel. De ceux que rien ne peut briser.

Pour Stiles, Derek est déjà prêt à mourir. À tout endurer. Même l'agonie d'une vie sans lui, pour que Stiles puisse l'oublier.

.

Stiles est déchiré par les mêmes contradictions que celles qui animent Derek. Le visage d'ordinaire illisible de son intrus ne laisse rien ignorer de ce qu'il ressent. Stiles comprend sans l'ombre d'un doute que Derek ne vit pas mieux que lui ce qui flambe entre eux.

Peut-être le comprend-il. Peut-être que cela a un rapport avec tout ce que Derek lui cache. Tout ce que Stiles sait, c'est qu'il n'arrive plus à repousser l'homme dont l'expression reflète un désespoir si tangible qu'il fait écho à celui de Stiles.

Est-ce qu'il est possible de se consoler avec l'homme qui vous fait souffrir le martyr ?

Stiles n'en sait rien. Il sait juste que quelque chose en lui hurle que Derek est le remède autant que le tourment. Alors il agrippe les pans de la veste en cuir et pose son front contre l'épaule de Derek. Il sent l'autre homme sursauter puis se figer.

Il laisse sa chaleur et son odeur l'envelopper. Stiles n'a jamais été trop sensible au parfum des gens. Mais c'est une toute autre histoire avec Derek. Le mec sent le cuir ainsi que cette odeur de cèdre et de forêt qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Stiles ouvre ses poumons en grand. Il s'en imprègne. La grave dans son esprit. Pour la prochaine fois que Derek va disparaître.

Parce qu'il sait qu'il le fera. Rien n'est réglé. Rien de ce qui éloigne Derek de lui ne va se résoudre comme par miracle. C'est ce qui le fait changer d'avis. Il ne veut plus repousser Derek. Il a compris qu'il était déjà trop tard pour ne pas en crever quand l'autre homme va le laisser. Mais il peut au moins avoir aujourd'hui et maintenant.

Les bras de Derek se referment sur lui et il réprime un sanglot. Il est à sa place. C'est la chose la plus… juste qui lui soit arrivée de sa vie. Pourtant, le temps leur est compté et elle est destinée à lui être arrachée.

_Derek… Embrasse-moi…

_Je crois pas que…

Stiles s'arrache à son étreinte et le secoue férocement.

_Ta gueule ! On n'a que ça… Je le veux… J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin… de toi.

XxXxXxX

Comment Stiles réussit-il le tour de force d'avoir l'air aussi misérable sans le supplier ? Derek n'en sait rien. Il sait juste que les derniers vestiges de la raison cèdent à l'appel du loup quand les nuages découvrent la lune au-dehors.

C'est dans une étreinte animale et brutale qu'il enveloppe Stiles. Il prend sa bouche comme on s'accroche à la vie. Le loup se mêle à l'homme alors qu'il le serre contre lui à l'étouffer. Les mains de Stiles agrippent à nouveau son col et le plus jeune l'embrasse aussi férocement qu'on pourrait en rêver.

Stiles grogne comme le ferait un vrai loup quand les doigts de Derek se rivent à ses hanches pour les fondre l'un contre l'autre. Il force la bouche de Derek pour l'investir, avide de tout ce que le loup a à lui offrir. Derek, lui, est trop heureux de lui complaire, de rassasier l'impudent.

La violence et le désespoir de l'échange ravivent ses instincts de mâle alpha. Il se fait pressant, impérieux. D'un mouvement brusque, il attrape Stiles et le retourne pour le plaquer contre le mur. La cloison de plâtre tremble sous le choc mais le jeune homme ne s'en plaint pas. Il semble avoir besoin de brutalité pour accepter pleinement cette étreinte. Il n'est pas doux non plus lorsqu'il mord la lèvre de Derek jusqu'au sang.

Derek gronde et il le plaque plus fort contre le mur. Le loup affleure. Ils ne font plus qu'un. Il doit se retenir de mordre Stiles à son tour, de le faire sien. D'autant que son _mate_ est humain. La morsure ferait de lui un loup. Le mettrait davantage en danger. C'est la seule raison qui fait que Derek se retient.

À la place, il attrape le T-shirt de Stiles pour le lui enlever. Et peu importe que le vêtement craque au passage. En dessous, la peau de son compagnon est infiniment douce, parsemée de ces grains de beauté qui font fantasmer Derek depuis qu'il a touché Stiles pour la première fois. Le jeune homme en est constellé, il en a absolument partout. Derek voudrait tous les toucher, les embrasser un à un.

Aussi il grogne quand Stiles l'éloigne. Mais ce n'est que le temps de repousser sa veste en cuir qui s'échoue au sol dans un bruit mat. Stiles s'attaque ensuite au T-shirt de Derek. L'alpha le fait passer par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant sa musculature, à la fois sculptée et féline. La faim embrase le regard de Stiles.

Il avance la main pour le toucher mais Derek sait qu'il va perdre la boule s'il le laisse faire. Alors il attrape les poignets de Stiles et les lui maintient au-dessus de la tête pendant qu'il part explorer son corps, goûtant chaque parcelle de peau qui passe à sa portée.

Ce n'est pas que Derek veuille le dominer. Pas vraiment. C'est juste l'unique moyen de tenir la bride au loup. Encore que ça ne soit pas une complète réussite. Quand il attrape entre ses dents un téton érigé pour le mordiller, Stiles se cambre en gémissant.

C'est le loup qui commande alors à Derek de maintenir les deux poignets de Stiles d'une seule main pendant que l'autre va saisir sa cuisse pour la remonter contre sa hanche. Il connecte leurs bassins, son désir à celui de Stiles.

_Derek… Derek, halète le plus jeune.

C'est le seul mot qui semble lui rester. Le prénom du loup s'échappe de sa bouche en une litanie discontinue, entrecoupée de sanglots de désir et de supplications informulées. Derek redresse la tête et tout ce qu'il peut voir, c'est l'expression perdue et la caboche échevelée de son compagnon qui se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Il garde les yeux rivés aux siens quand il tombe à genoux et plonge sa langue dans le petit nombril tire-bouchonné de Stiles dont le corps s'arque un peu plus.

Il est des choses qu'un alpha n'envisage jamais dans sa vie. Des choses dont on dit aux mâles dominants qu'elles sont avilissantes. Dégradantes. Qu'elles les mettent dans une position de soumission. Pourtant lorsque Derek baisse le jean de Stiles sans même prendre le temps de lui détacher sa braguette, il ne pense pas à tout ça.

Tout ce qu'il peut voir, c'est que le loup et l'homme sont affamés. Affamés de Stiles, de son goût, de son odeur. Derek ne réfléchit pas au fait que c'est la première fois qu'il prend le sexe d'un autre homme dans sa bouche. Quand il attire en lui la queue de Stiles, il ne reste aucune pensée cohérente dans son cerveau.

Il lèche, il suce, il cajole. Il enfouit la tige palpitante plus loin dans sa bouche quand les mains de Stiles se rivent à ses cheveux. Il pourrait les lui arracher que le lycan ne bougerait pas d'un pouce. Stiles se pousse plus loin, presque jusque dans sa gorge. Derek le laisse faire. Il détend ses muscles, accompagne son mouvement, l'incite à bouger plus vite ses hanches de ses mains posées dessus.

_Derek, arrête ! hurle Stiles. Je vais jouir !

Le loup n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il _veut_ connaître le goût de son _mate_ , sentir son essence envahir sa bouche, sa gorge, se répandre en lui. Il veut abriter une petite part de Stiles, la faire sienne.

_Derek, sanglote soudain Stiles.

Il y a du plaisir dans ce sanglot, mais pas seulement. C'est ce qui fait que le loup se détache de sa frénésie pour lever les yeux vers son compagnon. Il ne lâche pourtant pas son sexe.

_Pas sans toi… Pas sans toi, annone Stiles en plongeant son regard whisky dans les yeux clairs. Tous les deux ou rien…

Derek grogne. Il ne saurait dire si c'est de déception ou de contentement. Plutôt le second. Son compagnon veut de lui. Il veut le faire _avec_ lui.

Non sans avoir dispensé auparavant un dernier coup de langue sur le gland de Stiles qui gémit, Derek le laisse échapper. Il aide rapidement Stiles à se défaire de son jean et se relève. Son compagnon a les yeux vitreux quand Derek lui tend la main pour l'emmener vers le lit. Stiles l'attrape et le suit docilement. Quand il se retrouve dos à son couchage, Derek lui fait face. À part de leurs doigts entrelacés, les deux hommes ne semblent plus oser se toucher.

C'est avec une extrême lenteur que Derek lève la main pour prendre en coupe la mâchoire de Stiles. Il l'enveloppe presque de sa grande paluche. Sous ses doigts, la peau est souple, tiède. Aimante.

Derek se penche pour souffler un baiser papillon sur les lèvres rouges et ravagées de leurs précédents échanges. Stiles l'accueille avec un soupir en fermant les yeux. Il clôt ses paupières sur un éclair de tristesse que Derek ne manque pourtant pas.

L'instant est doux. Tendre. Il se prête aux promesses. À toutes ces promesses que le lycan ne pourra pas faire. À ces mots qu'il s'interdit de prononcer. Le loup en lui ne se gêne pas. Il hurle à la lune ce dévouement qui lui laboure les entrailles.

Derek, lui, se contente d'une légère pression sur les épaules de son compagnon qui se laisse tomber sur le lit. Le lycan l'y rejoint, s'allongeant doucement sur lui. Son excitation n'a pas décru, pas plus que celle de Stiles. L'urgence, elle, a disparu.

Il se contente de savourer le contact du corps tiède contre le sien. Derek sait que sa température corporelle est plus élevée que celle d'un humain lambda. Alors quand Stiles frissonne, il l'entoure de sa chaleur. Les bras du jeune homme se referment autour de lui et ses mains se posent dans le creux des reins de Derek. L'index de Stiles trace chacune des aspérités de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son cou. Puis il redescend pour mieux recommencer.

Les hanches de Derek entament un lent mouvement de balancier. En rythme avec les caresses de Stiles. Ce dernier referme les yeux et bascule la tête en arrière. Il geint quand son sexe érigé se trouve piégé contre le jean de Derek.

Ce dernier se retient de peser plus sur le jeune homme quand il se penche pour glisser son nez sous son oreille, se gorgeant de son odeur.

_J'ai tellement envie de toi, souffle Derek.

Stiles doit entendre les regrets dans sa voix, car il complète de lui-même.

_Mais tu ne peux pas…

Derek ne répond rien. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il laisse Stiles onduler contre lui, goûtant sa nudité. Puis il sent les mains de l'humain se faufiler jusqu'à sa braguette.

_Stiles…

_Juste ça, supplie le jeune homme. Juste ta peau contre la mienne. Toute ta peau…

Derek cligne des paupières avant de hocher la tête. Il laisse Stiles ouvrir les boutons de son jean et l'en débarrasser. Il se contorsionne pour l'aider quand il s'agit d'ôter ses chaussures et le reste. Bientôt il se retrouve tout aussi nu que Stiles, comme ils l'avaient souhaité. Les mains du jeune homme s'égarent sur son corps, traçant le contour de chaque muscle.

_C'que t'es beau ! J'aurais jamais cru avoir un mec comme toi dans mon lit un jour… Enfin, ceci dit, c'est pas comme si je sautais dans le lit de n'importe quel type pour peu qu'il soit canon, hein ! Bon, ce que je suis en train de faire a l'air de prouver le contraire. Mais avec toi, je suis complètement paumé. C'est…

_Spécial ? propose Derek

Stiles hoche la tête et une lueur dorée s'invite dans son regard. Elle appelle le loup, le reconnaît sans même que le jeune homme en ait conscience.

Tout à coup, Stiles se détourne et se met sur le côté. Derek a conscience qu'il fuit ses yeux et ce qu'il perçoit dans leur reflet. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Stiles pour se loger en cuillère dans les bras de Derek qui l'enveloppe en posant son menton sur l'épaule piquetée de taches de son.

Stiles se cambre un peu plus. Le loup le sent frotter ses fesses pommées contre son sexe qui n'en demande pas plus pour réagir. Il lui mord l'oreille en guise d'avertissement, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer les mouvements provocateurs.

_Stiles, gronde le loup.

_Quoi ?

Il y a de la malice et de la luxure dans la voix de l'humain. Derek pose sa main sur la hanche de l'insolent avec la ferme intention de stopper tout mouvement. C'est pourquoi il ne comprend pas vraiment comment ses doigts se retrouvent à enserrer doucement la hampe dressée pour masturber Stiles. Le jeune homme se remet à geindre tandis que son corps se cambre en un appel impossible à ignorer.

Derek ferme les yeux quand la longueur de son sexe se frotte contre la raie des fesses qui s'écarte presque naturellement pour lui laisser le passage. Les globes fermes l'emprisonnent tandis que Stiles gémit. Sa peau est tellement douce. Brûlante.

À cet instant, il rêve de le pénétrer, de goûter aux délices de ce fourreau étroit qui lui offre mille promesses de luxure à chaque fois que son gland bute contre le petit anneau de muscles. Stiles se tend systématiquement. Il le supplie.

Mais Derek tient bon. Il sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit. À la place, il accélère le mouvement de ses hanches et de sa main. Il pompe plus fort en grognant, le nez enfoui dans la chevelure de Stiles. Stiles qui halète son nom dans l'agonie du plaisir. Stiles qui jouit en longs traits brûlants qui éclaboussent les draps et la main de Derek. Derek qui, lui, adopte un rythme quasi surnaturel.

La friction est trop forte, trop intense, presque douloureuse, pour son gland qui frotte sans protection contre la peau à peine humide de sueur. C'est pourtant ce plaisir mêlé de souffrance qui déclenche l'orgasme de Derek. Il sent sa propre semence se répandre dans le creux des reins de Stiles. Elle macule son dos et cet endroit si particulier où le sexe de Derek repose toujours.

Le loup se gorge de cette vue. Elle est infiniment sexy pour lui. Il ne peut d'ailleurs pas se retenir de ramener sa main – celle qui est recouverte du sperme de Stiles – pour étaler le sien sur la peau claire, mélangeant leurs essences.

La tête de Stiles part en arrière et vient frapper son épaule. Derek en profite pour déposer un baiser d'une tendresse malhabile dans son cou, là où le loup rêve d'imprimer sa marque. Pour que plus personne n'ose poser les mains sur ce qui leur appartient, à Derek et à lui.

Quand il soupire et pose son front contre l'arrière du crâne de Stiles, le lycan sait qu'il doit partir. Il n'est que trop resté ici. Il n'a que trop merdé. Pourtant Stiles revient chercher son bras pour s'en envelopper, le passant par-dessus ses hanches pour venir se blottir plus près du corps de Derek, sans considération pour le fruit de leur jouissance qui s'étale entre eux.

_Ne pars pas tout de suite, chuchote l'humain.

_Stiles…

_Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Reste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Il y a tant d'espoir dans la fragrance pourtant amère qui monte de Stiles que Derek ne peut s'empêcher de le serrer plus fort. Il dépose un nouveau baiser dans le creux de son épaule. La peau de Stiles s'est imprégnée d'un peu de son odeur lupine.

_C'est d'accord. Dors…

Stiles agrippe son bras plus fort.

_Oui, je vais dormir, acquiesce-t-il avec résignation. Je vais dormir pour que tu puisses encore me quitter.

.

 _à suivre…_

* * *

 **à mercredi prochain et merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au coeur ;)**


	6. Seconde Lune Décroissante – partie 1

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **un petit chapitre où Stiles découvre quelques petites sensations liées au mating ;)**

 **Encore un grand merci à Myriam pour ses corrections :)**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos retours, vos reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Seconde Lune Décroissante – partie 1**

Quand Stiles se réveille, Derek est bel et bien parti. Le jeune homme se recroqueville dans son lit tiède en serrant si fort les paupières qu'il pourrait se les fendre. Il refuse obstinément de pleurer, pas pour quelque chose qu'il savait inéluctable. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Stiles Stilinski est quelqu'un de têtu.

Dans sa chambre, flotte toujours une odeur de sexe. Et d'amertume ?

 _D'amertume, vraiment ?_ se sermonne Stiles.

Et depuis quand les sentiments ont-ils une odeur ?

En bas, Stiles entend son père s'agiter dans la cuisine. Il fronce les sourcils. Le shérif doit faire un boucan d'enfer, jongler avec les casseroles et pratiquer le lancer de couteaux, car l'intensité de chaque son lui apparaît comme démultipliée. Les bruits lui arrivent aux oreilles de manière amplifiée.

À bien y réfléchir, il se passe la même chose pour les odeurs. Alors que, clairement, Stiles n'a jamais eu d'odorat, il arrive désormais à les analyser une à une, à les dissocier. Quand c'est le contact du drap de coton sur sa peau qui devient insupportable, Stiles se dit qu'il doit être victime d'une sorte de surcharge sensorielle. Tous ses sens sont exacerbés, et c'est très gênant.

Il décide de se lever et de prendre une douche en espérant que ça finisse par passer. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau est un délice, autant que le bruit des gouttes. Ce dernier atténue tous les sons qui parviennent à se frayer un chemin dans la cabine. Tout comme le liquide brûlant efface les dernières traces de Derek sur sa peau.

Stiles se savonne avec insistance. Il ne veut plus y penser. Aussi finit-il de se laver le plus rapidement possible avant de s'habiller et de descendre rejoindre son père. L'odeur du café tout frais envahit ses narines, une note après l'autre. C'est végétal, terreux, le tout avec ce parfum de fumée si caractéristique de la torréfaction.

_Hey Stiles.

_Salut, Pa…

Son père lui tend une tasse. Stiles sait que le shérif ne va pas tarder à aller se coucher. C'est leur petit rituel à eux que de partager un café dans la cuisine avant que l'un entame sa journée et l'autre sa nuit.  
.

Ils s'asseyent simplement ensemble et ne disent rien. En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui. Parfois le shérif raconte une anecdote à propos de la nuit et Stiles babille sur la fac. Mais depuis quelque temps, les matins sont devenus plus silencieux. Tout comme Scott, le shérif a remarqué que Stiles ne parlait plus autant qu'avant. Ça l'inquiète mais il ne sait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec son fils. En dépit de la diarrhée verbale de ce dernier, la communication n'a jamais été simple. En fait, le plus souvent Stiles parle à tort et à travers pour éviter les sujets qui le touchent vraiment.

_Ça se passe bien la fac, en ce moment ?

_Heu, ouais.

_Les cours sont intéressants ?

Stiles ne répond pas et rajoute une cuillère de sucre à son café qu'il se met à touiller, pensif.

_Dis, Pa ?

_Oui ?

_Comment c'était quand tu as connu maman ? Je veux dire, tu m'as déjà raconté votre rencontre et tout, mais c'était… compliqué ?

Le shérif jette un regard dubitatif à son fils qui fixe toujours le mouvement de sa cuillère. _C'était donc ça ?_

_Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? demande-t-il prudemment.

Stiles fronce les sourcils, la tête basse, l'air malheureux comme les pierres. Réflexion intense.

_Oui. Et non… En fait, c'est bizarre. Un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut de moi, et celui d'après, il se barre en courant.

Le shérif met bien trois secondes à raccrocher sa mâchoire qui est tombée quelque part sur la table. C'est tout Stiles de balancer ce genre de choses comme ça, sans prévenir et sans le préparer. Est-ce que ça choque le shérif d'apprendre que son fils est gay ? Un peu. Mais pas vraiment. S'il y réfléchit bien, il s'en fiche. Est-ce que ça le choque de l'apprendre comme ça, balancé avec l'éternelle nonchalance de Stiles ? Par contre, ça oui, assurément.

_Il ?

Stiles relève sur lui un regard de noyé. Un instant il a l'air perdu, confus. Ensuite il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire et tout ce que cela risque de lui coûter. Il s'agite sur sa chaise, laisse tomber sa cuillère, ouvre la bouche, la referme.

Le shérif lève la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

_Stiles, ce n'est pas grave. Que tu sois amoureux d'un homme…

_Je suis pas amour… Je suis pas…

Stiles recommence à ouvrir et refermer la bouche, de plus en plus vite. Les yeux qu'il écarquille en grand disent tout de sa détresse au shérif. Un instant, celui-ci craint que son garçon ne fasse une de ces crises d'angoisse dont il a le secret. Mais Stiles se contente de se prendre la tête à deux mains avant de la secouer.

_Merde… Papa, je l'ai vu deux fois. Et à chaque fois, c'était trop bizarre.

_Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ? gronde le Shérif.

Parce que savoir que son fils sort avec un homme, c'est une chose, même s'il va tout de même lui falloir un peu de temps pour faire le point là-dessus. Mais si le type est un enfoiré, John a toujours son arme de service. Ou sa matraque, au choix.

_Hein, non ? s'empresse de répondre Stiles en agitant les mains devant lui. C'était même plutôt agréable en fait. Pour une première fois. Enfin c'était pas vraiment une première fois, c'est juste que…

_Stiles ! Stiles !

_Heu, oui, quoi ?

_Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question. Et trop de détails ! Je suis ton père, tu te souviens ?

Stiles a au moins la décence de paraître penaud.

_Désolé, Pa !

_Garde ce genre de… confidences pour Scott, tu veux bien ?

_Scott ? Il déteste Derek. Il le trouve bizarre…

Là, le shérif se fige. Derek, c'est un prénom plutôt courant dans le coin. Mais il ressent tout de même une drôle d'appréhension lui nouer les tripes. Appelez ça un pressentiment si vous voulez.

_Stiles ? Derek, comme Derek Hale ?

Stiles relève le nez.

_Heu ouais… C'est comme ça que sa sœur a dit qu'elle s'appelait. Cora Hale, je crois. Alors s'ils ont le même nom, ça doit être ça. Remarque, on sait jamais avec ces foutues famille recomposées, et… (Il s'interrompt en voyant son père froncer les sourcils). Y a un problème ?

C'est l'expression qu'arbore le shérif qui doit refléter toute l'étendue du dit problème.

_Stiles… C'est… compliqué…, soupire-t-il.

_C'est ce que je t'ai dit au début de cette conversation, il me semble.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit au sujet du sarcasme, jeune homme ?

Stiles se contente de grommeler avant de plonger un regard interrogatif dans celui de son père.

_Dis, tu voulais dire quoi à propos de Derek ?

Le shérif soupire en se levant pour aller se planter face à la fenêtre, les mains posées sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Une averse parsème de gouttelettes glissantes l'autre côté de la vitre. Il fixe leur inéluctable chute quelques instants durant.

_J'en déduis qu'il ne t'a rien dit à propos de sa famille ?

_Heu…

_Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, souffle le shérif. Tu connais la maison dans la forêt ? Sur les hauts de Beacon Hill ?

_Celle qui a brûlé ? Ouais, on adorait y passer Halloween avec Scott !

_Vous avez fait quoi !? braille le shérif en se retournant.

_Rho, allez, Pa ! Tu vas pas me faire la morale pour ça ! En plus, c'était y a longtemps. C'est quoi le rapport entre Derek et la maison hantée ?

Le shérif soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_La maison a brûlé avec toute sa famille dedans. Lui et sa sœur étaient les seuls rescapés. On n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé, et après ça, les gosses ont disparu.

Stiles en reste bouche bée une bonne poignée de secondes avant de se reprendre.

_Tu déconnes ?

_J'en ai l'air ? souffle le shérif, sombre.

 **XxXxX**

Stiles passe le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la semaine à faire des recherches sur ce que son père lui a appris. Les journaux de l'époque ne manquent pas de faire étalage des détails les plus croustillants. Et les plus sordides…

Stiles sent ses entrailles se nouer face aux photos qui lui présentent un Derek, à peine encore un adolescent à l'époque, les traits ravagés. Marqués par l'ampleur du drame qui vient de se produire. Le vautour de journaliste a capté son expression perdue alors même que les secours les entourent, lui et sa sœur, face à la carcasse de la maison encore fumante.

Sur une autre photo, on voit Derek prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il regarde autour de lui. Avec colère, avec haine. On distingue aussi de la peur et un farouche instinct de protection dans les yeux clairs. Ils semblent hurler que c'est désormais à lui d'assurer la sécurité de la gamine. Ils sont féroces. Déterminés.

C'est le Derek que Stiles connaît aujourd'hui. Celui qui n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

En toute honnêteté, Stiles se demande comment il réagira en revoyant Derek. Ou Cora, à la fac. Il a peur que son attitude vis-à-vis d'eux change, même sans le vouloir. Inconsciemment. Juste parce qu'il sait…

D'un autre côté, une question le taraude. Pas que Stiles ait eu la vie particulièrement facile avec la mort de sa mère et le reste, mais il a conscience que ça n'a rien à voir avec le drame qui a frappé Derek. Est-ce que Stiles se sent prêt à s'engager avec quelqu'un qui a vécu quelque chose d'aussi atroce ?

Oui, il sait que ce n'est pas politiquement correct de se demander ça. Mais ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne se pose pas la question. Il est évident que ça a marqué Derek, ne serait-ce que dans ses rapports avec les gens. De plus, Stiles commence à se demander si tout ceci n'a pas un rapport avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, avec l'agression de Derek et le reste…  
.

Ça se confirme quand Stiles commence à rêver. Quoique rêver n'est pas le bon terme. Ce sont des flashs qui viennent le torturer, brisant le peu de sommeil qu'il arrive à s'octroyer. Les images défilent, et il sait qu'elles sont extérieures à sa propre conscience. Qu'elles ne proviennent pas de sa mémoire.

Ce sont des souvenirs, mais aussi des émotions. De la colère. De la haine. Un profond sentiment d'abandon doublé d'une culpabilité dévorante.

 _Ma faute. C'est ma faute._

Ces mots hantent Stiles. Il sait que ces paroles appartiennent à Derek. Il se sent honteux, comme s'il les lui volait. Comme s'il violait son intimité en les entendant. D'un autre côté, les rêves lui en dévoilent plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer sur l'homme qui a débarqué dans sa vie.

Il ne comprend pas toujours tout. Certaines images lui laissent une sensation de malaise. Il rêve de sang, de crocs. Et de la lune. La lune revient sans cesse. Elle baigne chacun de ses cauchemars. Ronde, étincelante, pâle et froide.

Sans compter le visage de la folle psychopathe. Celle que Stiles a vue la nuit où il a rencontré Derek. Elle revient souvent. Une version plus jeune d'elle-même cependant. Stiles n'a pas conscience que son corps convulse lorsqu'un flash particulièrement vivace lui représente le corps de cette garce enroulé autour de celui de Derek. Ils s'embrassent à en perdre haleine. Ils font l'amour. Dans un lit. Debout dans la cuisine. Sur le lavabo de la salle de bain.

Le regard de Derek est tendre. Stiles n'y perçoit aucune douleur. Rien, si ce n'est une adoration toute dévouée. Les gestes de l'homme sont tendres. Tout en retenue. Ses sourires sont sincères. Désarmants de candeur.

Sauf que les sourires de Derek se consument finalement dans les flammes. Ce même brasier qui dévore la maison. Des hurlements résonnent. Des pleurs d'enfants. Des bruits de cavalcade. Des gens tapent contre les portes et les fenêtres. Mais tout a été barricadé de l'extérieur. L'odeur de la fumée s'infiltre dans les poumons de Stile. Âcre. Suffocante.

Il se retrouve dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien. Il rampe avec sa petite sœur dans la cave. Le conduit d'aération. Il maintient un T-Shirt mouillé contre la bouche de la petite pour qu'elle puisse respirer tout en la serrant contre lui tandis qu'il progresse. Il lui faut une force surhumaine pour arracher la grille qui bloque la sortie. La panique lui donne des ailes. De même que les derniers mots de sa mère.

_Sauve-toi ! Emmène ta sœur !

Quand il s'échappe enfin du sous-sol, il tousse. L'air de la nuit lui brûle les poumons aussi sûrement que les cendres. À l'intérieur, les cris se sont tus. Ne demeurent que les craquements du bois qui se consume. Les flammes dévorent toujours la maison. Elles s'élèvent haut dans le ciel, le teintant d'une lumière sinistre.

Il entend les sirènes. Les secours arrivent. Pompiers. Ambulances. Policiers. Mais il sait qu'il est déjà trop tard.

La seule chose qu'il voit, c'est le regard de Kate Argent qui croise le sien depuis le couvert des arbres. Ses yeux fous lui promettent de venir achever le travail un jour ou l'autre, ce juste avant qu'elle disparaisse sous les arbres et qu'une armée de gens en uniformes émergent des voitures pour les entourer, sa sœur et lui.

Stiles se réveille en hurlant, serrant son oreiller contre lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec le corps d'une petite fille terrorisée qu'il aurait à tout prix voulu protéger.

 _à suivre_

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu. On retrouve Grumpy Wolf la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Bisous à tous**


	7. Seconde Lune Décroissante – partie 2

**Coucou tout le monde.**  
 **J'ai réussi à tracer la route en dépit des grèves donc j'ai un petit chapitre pour vous.**  
 **Classé M celui-ci ;)**  
 **Bonne lecture, mes loulous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Seconde lune décroissante – Partie 2**

Les jours passent. Une bonne dizaine sans que Stiles ne revoie Derek. De même, il met une application toute particulière à fuir Cora. Une ou deux fois dans les couloirs, il croise le regard empli de questions de la jolie rouquine. Il se contente de fuir en changeant de direction.

Stiles sait que c'est lâche. Que c'est bas. Mais il y a erreur sur le Hale. Pas que Cora lui soit désagréable. Mais il a remarqué un truc quand la jeune fille s'est assise à côté de lui en classe le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit. Elle sent comme Derek. Enfin pas exactement comme lui. C'est juste qu'à force d'être avec son frangin, elle porte un peu de son odeur.

Et ça, c'est insupportable pour Stiles. Parce que Derek n'a toujours pas refait surface. Ça n'a pas été faute d'espérer qu'il le fasse après ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Même si, confusément, une part de Stiles sait que les chances sont minces.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas que les cauchemars. Parfois, Stiles a l'impression de ressentir des émotions qui ne sont pas les siennes. Comme si elles lui étaient communiquées par il-ne-sait-quel canal qui le relierait directement à Derek. Parce que personne de sa connaissance ne peut ressentir autant de culpabilité, de remords tout en maintenant un tel contrôle sur ses propres désirs.

Oui, Derek désire être avec Stiles. À en crever, si ce que l'étudiant pense capter des émotions de l'autre homme est juste. Le pire dans tout ça ? Ça n'est pas qu'une histoire de cul pour Derek. Stiles sent le besoin qu'il a de lui. La torture que s'impose le mec pour se tenir éloigné.

Et seul un mot demeure dans l'esprit de Stiles : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi s'imposer ça ?

Pourtant, il la connaît la réponse. Sa réponse a même un nom. Et une paire de seins fabuleux ainsi qu'un fusil à canon scié étincelant.

Kate fucking salope Argent.

Stiles se promet alors un truc tout simple. Vraiment, ça tient en quelques mots. S'il croise cette pétasse, ne serait-ce que par hasard, il lui fera la peau.

Cette résolution l'étonne. Parce qu'il est plutôt du genre non violent. Il n'a jamais _vraiment_ pensé buter quelqu'un avant ça. Comme tout le monde, il l'a dit. Mais c'était juste métaphorique.

Sauf que là, dans le cas de Derek et de toute la famille Hale, y a ce truc qui hurle en lui. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Mais c'est sauvage, bestial, et ça a soif de sang. Le sang de cette chienne qui a osé faire souffrir Derek. Parce que Derek appartient à Stiles. Et _vice versa_.

Ça aussi, il n'en revient pas. Stiles n'est pas du genre possessif. Il ne l'a jamais été. Mais ça n'a jamais rien eu de commun avec ce qu'il ressent pour Derek. Ce mec est sien. Point barre. Et puis, il ne peut pas nier que la jalousie n'y est pas pour rien. Parfois il repense à ces rêves où remontent les émotions que Derek ressentait lorsqu'il enlaçait la blonde. Et ça fout Stiles dans une rogne… Un truc de malade. Il décharge la plupart de sa rage sur le terrain de La Crosse, mais ça ne suffit pas à évacuer proprement ce qui le bouffe.

Le coach en est même venu à le sortir du banc de touche en voyant la hargne qui l'anime. Stiles a d'ailleurs gagné un nouveau surnom : « le teigneux ». Même ses réflexes semblent s'être affinés. Il se sent plus rapide, plus fort. Il joue presque à l'instinct et rien ne lui résiste.

_Putain, je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, lui dit un jour Scott alors qu'ils se changent dans les vestiaires. T'as l'air… féroce !

Stiles se contente de lever un sourcil en ôtant son maillot pour aller se doucher.

_C'est ton histoire avec Derek qui te fout dans cet état-là ?

Scott n'a pas vraiment le temps de voir se faire les choses qu'il se retrouve plaqué au mur par un Stiles visiblement très en rogne.

_Scott, je ne vais pas le dire deux fois. Tu me lâches avec cette histoire, OK ? Tu parles pas de Derek. Derek n'existe pas dans ton monde. OK ?

_Hey, mec, calme-toi, bafouille Scott en levant les mains en signe de paix. Tu vois dans quel état tu te mets, là ?

Oui, Stiles réalise bien. Il recule d'un pas en percutant qu'il était à deux doigts de coller un pain à son meilleur ami simplement parce qu'il a parlé de Derek. Il secoue la tête en se détournant, honteux.

_Excuse-moi, Scott. Je sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai en ce moment.

_Ouais, bah moi non plus, figure-toi, ronchonne l'autre étudiant.

_Je dois y aller, balbutie Stiles en s'enfuyant comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer aux trousses. Je… On s'appelle…

XxXxX

Ce soir-là, quand Stiles décide de se coucher, la lune est déjà haute dans le ciel. Il sait qu'il sera incapable de s'endormir. Pourtant après avoir fait ce qui ressemble à deux fois le tour d'internet, il est à court d'options pour se changer les idées.

Il se surprend cependant en s'effondrant sitôt que son crâne touche l'oreiller. Le sommeil s'abat sur lui pour le prendre et l'emporter loin d'ici. Il ne parvient pas à résister quand il sombre sans même avoir le temps de se retourner.

Cette fois, le rêve qui l'assaille n'a rien à voir avec les réminiscences qui ont meublé ses nuits depuis plus d'une semaine. Il sait que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui appartient au passé. En fait, l'effet est similaire à celui de son tout premier songe. Celui qui l'a sorti de son lit pour se mettre en quête d'un inconnu. Sauf que ce coup-ci, il n'a aucun mal à reconnaître Derek.

Derek qui court, le souffle haché. Un long couloir. Des portes anti-incendie qui claquent contre les murs quand Derek les repousse à coup d'épaule. Le bruit de ses pas qui martèlent le sol carrelé. Son souffle lourd, rauque. Ses… grognements ? Une porte bloquée. La sortie se trouve derrière celle-ci, mais rien n'y fait. Elle ne bouge pas. Derek cogne dessus comme un sourd. Fait bélier de son épaule.

L'éclat du canon d'un fusil. La froideur luisante du métal. Implacable. Un coup qui claque dans la nuit. Derek s'envole en un arc gracieux, le corps projeté en avant par l'impact. L'odeur de la poudre. Elle envahit l'air. Écœurante. Vomitive.

Une grande fleur pourpre s'étend sur le t-shirt du loup, maculant le coton blanc.

.

Une fois de plus, Stiles se réveille en sursaut. Sauf que contrairement à son premier rêve, il ne gaspille pas un instant à s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. Derek est en danger. Et Stiles a reconnu l'endroit. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Le lycée de Beacon Hill. Là où il a traîné sa misère avec Scott pendant des années. Rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier l'enfilade des salles de classes, les trophées accrochés au mur à côté des cartes des États-Unis et l'inimitable peinture vert caca d'oie des murs.

Stiles se lève d'un bon et enfile ses vêtements, jouant un remake presque parfait de cette première nuit où il a volé au secours d'un inconnu. Les portes qui claquent, la Jeep qui crachote, les phares qui percent l'obscurité, la lune qui s'élève haut dans le ciel pour veiller sur sa course…

Il ne lui faut pas plus de dix minutes pour se garer sur le parking de son ancien lycée. La Jeep s'arrête dans un crissement de pneus et de frein à main. Confusément, Stiles se dit qu'il va avoir une facture de garage exorbitante s'il continue à bouffer la gomme comme ça.

_Derek, ne peut-il s'empêcher de crier en montant les marches du lycée.

Évidemment, personne ne lui répond. Alors Stiles se concentre sur son rêve. Il essaye de se rappeler quelle porte Derek n'arrivait pas à défoncer. Il retrace le plan du bâtiment dans son esprit, s'oriente, et se met à courir comme un dératé.

Au même moment, un coup de feu claque à l'intérieur. Stiles supplie un Dieu qui n'a jamais répondu à aucune putain de prière pour que ça ne soit pas ce qu'il a vu. Mais plutôt que Sa Majesté Là Haut, c'est son instinct qui lui répond. Derek est en vie. Son cœur bat. Il n'est pas pour autant tiré d'affaire tant qu'il est coincé là-dedans.

Alors Stiles accélère à s'en faire éclater les poumons. Il repousse toutes les limites de son corps. L'adrénaline lui donne des ailes et il fait le tour du bâtiment en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il arrive en vue de la porte. Il la voit trembler sous les assauts de Derek. Il sait que le temps lui est compté. Quelques fractions de seconde à peine.

Sinon Derek mourra.

D'un bond proprement inhumain – mais qui s'arrêterait à ce genre de détail dans une telle situation ? – il franchit la distance qui le sépare de la porte. Celle-ci est bloquée par une barre à mine d'une telle épaisseur qu'il faudrait un char d'assaut pour défoncer la sortie. Cette salope de Kate Argent a bien préparé son coup.

Heureusement pour Stiles, de son côté il suffit de faire glisser la barre. Il tire dessus un coup sec et le métal chute au sol, résonnant contre le béton.

_Derek ! hurle Stiles en ouvrant la porte.

Ce dernier a tout juste de temps de franchir le seuil qu'un hurlement rageur retentit derrière eux.

_Par là, crie Stiles ! Ma voiture est devant.

Ils ne prennent même pas la peine d'essayer de bloquer les battants. Ils se mettent à courir. L'adrénaline ne retombe pas. Derrière eux, un nouveau coup de feu claque. Mais leur poursuivante est bien trop loin. La chevrotine se disperse sans les toucher.

Enfin, ils atteignent la voiture.

_Grimpe, ordonne Stiles qui se jette derrière le volant.

Cette fois, il a eu la bonne idée de laisser le moteur tourner. La voiture rugit quand il enfonce la pédale de l'accélérateur. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Kate Argent accélérer, fusil au poing, pour tenter de leur couper la route. C'est là que ça le reprend, cette putain de haine. Il entend le cœur de Derek qui tape comme un fou à côté de lui, son propre sang gronde à ses oreilles. Alors il bifurque au dernier moment et se met à foncer sur leur poursuivante.

Le prédateur se fait gibier et cette sensation envoie un shoot d'endorphines terrible dans les veines de Stiles. Pied au plancher, il fonce sur la femme qui n'a pas le temps de recharger son fusil.

_Stiles ! hurle Derek en se cramponnant à la poignée.

Mais le plus jeune n'entend rien. Il ne voit que le regard de la femme qui le défie mais s'écarte finalement au dernier moment. Elle roule sur le côté et va s'écraser contre une voiture garée là. Un instant, Stiles caresse l'idée de faire demi-tour pour terminer le travail.

Ainsi, c'en sera fini de cette histoire. Derek sera sauf. Derek sera libre.

C'est le bras de ce même Derek se posant sur le sien qui l'arrête.

_Stiles, non. Pas toi…

Les yeux couleur whisky croisent ceux de Derek. Une infime seconde d'hésitation et Stiles hoche la tête avant de poursuivre sa route. La Jeep s'éloigne dans un rugissement sauvage.

XxXxX

_Elle voulait te tuer ! Elle voulait te buter ! Encore ! Cette salope est revenue achever le travail !

Stiles a garé la Jeep dans un chemin forestier quand il s'est rendu compte que ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à tenir la route. Il est descendu de la voiture, Derek sur ses talons.

Maintenant, il fait les cent pas sans se soucier de la boue spongieuse qui s'accroche à ses chaussures. L'air de la nuit est froid, glacial comparé à l'habitacle surchauffé de la Jeep.

_Stiles !

_Mais si elle croit qu'on va se laisser faire ! Je sais pas d'où viennent ces rêves à la noix, mais en attendant, si ça l'empêche de te toucher, j'achète ! Je veux bien même passer mon temps à pioncer. Et quand je me réveillerai, je lui éclaterai la tête. Ou je me la ferai à la batte. C'est bien la batte. Cloutée ? Tu en penses quoi ? Oui, j'aime les clous. Ça accroche et…

_STILES !

Derek l'a saisi par le bras et le retourne pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Stiles reprend lentement son souffle et laisse refluer cette pulsion meurtrière qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'ils se sont évadés du parking. Derek doit le lire dans son regard, car l'anxiété qui marquait ses traits s'estompe peu à peu. Ils ne disent rien. Derek sait que Stiles sait. Du moins en partie. Et Stiles sait que Derek sait qu'il sait.

Derek lève très doucement la main et prend la joue de Stiles en coupe. Une multitude d'émotions marque les traits du premier à cet instant. Stiles les décode sans peine. Elles saturent l'atmosphère, mais celle qui le bouleverse vraiment, c'est la tendresse.

Une affection d'une douceur si abyssale… Tellement gigantesque qu'elle prend toute la place autour d'eux. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Derek offre son sourire à Stiles. Ce n'est pas celui qu'il dédiait à Kate Argent et que le jeune homme voit dans ses rêves. Non, cette expression-là, ce sourire-là est empreint de tout ce que Derek a vécu ces dernières années. Il marque son regard de petites ridules d'expression qui le rendent infiniment doux.

C'est cette douceur qui atteint Stiles en pleine poitrine. Et même s'il ne sait pas grand-chose de Derek, même si ça paraît dingue de dire ça après quelques rencontres aussi abracadabrantesques qu'inexpliquées, Stiles comprend à cet instant qu'il est irrémédiablement amoureux de ce type.

Que plus jamais sa vie ne sera la même. Avant Derek Hale. Après Derek Hale. Quoiqu'il puisse faire. Qu'il fuie ou qu'il reste.

La douceur se teinte de tristesse. Parce que Derek aussi sait tout ça.

Stiles attrape les doigts qui enserrèrent toujours sa joue. La main de Derek est caleuse. Rugueuse. Comme lui. Pourtant, rien ne lui a jamais apporté autant de chaleur.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle t'en veut tellement cette folle dingue ? murmure Stiles.

Il sait qu'il va briser l'instant. D'ailleurs Derek retire sa main tandis qu'une expression coupable se plaque sur ses traits.

_C'est en rapport avec ma famille, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ça te mettrait en danger…

Le regard de Stiles se charge de sarcasme tandis qu'il s'écarte d'un pas. Encore des mystères.

_Parce que toi, peut-être, ça ne te met pas du tout en danger ? Mais oui, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une foldingue qui te course avec un fusil à pompe ? L'épaisseur du trait au milieu de la montagne de choses que tu me caches.

Derek fronce les sourcils et le sourire tendre disparaît définitivement. Ce regard sombre lui donne un air féroce, agressif. Rien qui suffise à faire reculer Stiles cependant.

_Je ne cherche qu'à te protéger, gronde le lycan.

_Mais comment je dois te dire que je ne veux pas que tu me protèges, bordel ?! C'est toi que cette folle tordue vise. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est ton cul qu'on sort du merdier depuis le début de cette histoire.

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Et ça, ça n'est vraiment pas la chose à dire. Parce que l'expression de Stiles est absolument terrible lorsqu'il pince les lèvres et que ses yeux étincellent de rage.

_Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus j'ai rien demandé ! J'ai pas demandé à avoir des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Des putains de rêves où je te vois te taper cette salope, où je te vois en danger, où je vois ce qui arrive à ta famille, où je vois…

_Quoi ?! le coupe Derek. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

_Que je vois tes putains de souvenirs ! hurle Stiles. Et ça, faudra bien m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire un jour. Parce que moi, je comprends plus rien.

Soudain, Stiles semble abattu, comme si ses derniers cris l'avaient vidé de toute énergie. Les deux hommes se jaugent en silence un bon moment avant que le plus jeune secoue la tête, blasé.

_Tu sais, Derek, je pensais ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. Si la seule réponse que j'obtiens, c'est tes sourcils froncés, je crois que j'aimerais autant qu'on ne se soit jamais connus…

Derek a l'air d'avoir foutrement mal en entendant ça. Son visage se tord littéralement, brisant l'harmonie de ses traits de beau gosse ténébreux.

_Tu peux pas dire des trucs comme ça.

_Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? souffle Stiles, vaincu. J'en crève quand tu me laisses. Mais te voir ne fait pas non plus avancer les choses. Je sais que tu as toutes les réponses, mais tu ne veux pas les partager avec moi. J'ai pas besoin de ça…

_C'est pas que je veux pas…

_Je sais, le coupe Stiles. C'est que tu peux pas. Blablabla. Dans les faits, ça revient au même. T'es comme les autres, t'as aucune confiance en moi. Je suis assez bien pour que tu me baises, mais pas assez pour me dire les choses.

_Stiles…

_Bah, quoi, Stiles ? Bah ouais, il parle beaucoup Stiles. C'est sans doute qu'il est un peu con. Après tout, il est incapable de la boucler. C'est pas faute d'essayer, remarque. Mais toi, tu peux essayer une méthode originale au moins. T'as qu'à me mettre ta putain de queue dans la bouche. Ça te soulagera et je la fermerai comme ça…

C'en est trop pour Derek qui a senti la colère l'envahir au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait Stiles déblatérer ses conneries. Il attrape son compagnon par le col de son T-shirt et bâillonne la bouche en question de la sienne. Le baiser qu'il lui donne est violent, punitif. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent.

Furtivement, Derek se demande s'il pourra un jour embrasser Stiles sans qu'ils ne se fassent du mal. Le toucher sans que la colère ou cette atroce sensation que le temps leur est compté prenne le pas.

_J'aime ta bouche, finit-il par dire, hors d'haleine lorsqu'il relâche Stiles. J'aime tout ce qui en sort. Tu dis les choses comme elles sont, sans filtre. Tu parles pour deux mais, avec moi, t'as dû remarquer que ça valait mieux. Et si je dois coller ma queue au fond de ta gorge, ce sera parce qu'on en crève d'envie tous les deux, pas pour te faire taire.

Tout ça est sorti dans un grondement sourd. Mais ce n'est sans doute pas pour ça que Stiles le fixe de cet air médusé. C'est finalement un rire sincèrement amusé qui fait pétiller ses yeux.

_C'est la première fois que tu parles autant !

Puis le rire s'éteint et le regard se fait incertain.

_Et c'est la première fois qu'on ne me dit pas de la boucler. Tu sais, les gens, ils en ont marre d'entendre mes conneries à longueur de journée.

Derek l'interrompt d'un nouveau baiser grondant.

_Je ne suis pas les gens !

La malice refait son apparition, teintant d'un pli moqueur la bouche de Stiles.

_Ça c'est certain. D'ailleurs, je laisse pas les gens me tripoter comme ça. En fait, je laisse personne me trip…

Derek étouffe sa soudaine jalousie à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse poser les mains sur son compagnon en fondant sur son cou. Il commence à le parsemer de baisers et de légères morsures. Stiles geint aussitôt tandis que son corps se tend, électrisé.

_Tu disais quoi à propos de se laisser tripoter ? susurre Derek quand il glisse sa cuisse entre celles de Stiles qu'il vient de plaquer contre la Jeep.

Dans le même temps, il se traite au moins quinze fois d'abruti. Il n'a même pas l'excuse de son loup ou de la pleine lune pour expliquer le fait qu'il est incapable de résister. Juste cette odeur misérable qu'a dégagée Stiles en parlant du comportement des gens vis-à-vis de lui. Ça donne envie à Derek de ruer dans les brancards, de laisser sortir le loup. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un blesse Stiles. Et pas uniquement sur le plan physique.

Mais comme il n'est qu'un gros lourdaud de lycan, et qu'il est mal placé vu qu'il fait exactement la même chose à son corps défendant, il se dit qu'il vaut encore mieux embrasser son compagnon. Dans ces moments-là, le cerveau de Stiles se met en pause. Il ne pense plus au reste du monde, à ce qui le fait souffrir.

Il ne voit que les mains de Derek qui s'égarent sous ses vêtements. Le froid de décembre s'engouffre à leur suite, le faisant frissonner. Derek s'en aperçoit aussitôt et ouvre la portière arrière de la Jeep pour le pousser sur la banquette.

Stiles se laisse faire et s'allonge docilement avant de tendre les bras à son compagnon. Derek se débat rapidement avec sa veste en cuir qui atterrit à l'avant. Puis il referme la portière sur eux, les enveloppant dans le cocon tiède de la voiture, et s'allonge sur Stiles. Il lui offre sa chaleur.

Quelque chose se brise en Derek quand Stiles écarte tout naturellement les cuisses pour qu'il puisse se loger plus près de lui. Il lui agrippe la tête et la lui penche sur le côté pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Stiles gémit et enveloppe bras et jambes autour du corps puissant du lycan.

Ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils ont commencé à agiter leurs bassins en cadence. C'est une danse naturelle, évidente.

Stiles tire sur le T-shirt de Derek qui se laisse faire et lève les bras. Aussitôt, Stiles enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'autre homme. Il inspire à pleins poumons.

_J'adore ton odeur, chuchote-t-il contre sa peau. Tu sens comme la forêt.

Ces paroles réveillent le loup. Lui aussi veut être de la partie. Derek gronde et commence à déshabiller Stiles. C'est désordonné, malhabile. Les vêtements volent dans tous les sens. Stiles se tortille et se contorsionne pour l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux nus et haletants.

Le contact de leurs peaux est électrisant. Stiles se mord les lèvres quand Derek part à la découverte de son corps. De sa bouche, il en explore chaque parcelle. Comme il en a si souvent rêvé, il retrace la cartographie des grains de beauté qui ornent la peau laiteuse.

Il trace un chemin sur le torse finement musclé de Stiles, jusque sur ses cuisses. Le jeune homme frissonne quand Derek n'épargne aucun endroit à part son sexe érigé qui réclame toutes les attentions. Derek le torture de sa patience.

C'est au premier qui craquera. Au premier qui suppliera. Stiles perd cette bataille quand un souffle s'égare sur ses testicules entre deux baisers sur ses cuisses.

_Derek. Derek…

Cet enfoiré se paye même le luxe de ricaner alors qu'il refuse de céder aux supplications qui se muent peu à peu en plaintes et en sanglots de plaisir. Même lorsque Stiles agrippe ses cheveux pour tenter de guider sa bouche là où il le désire, Derek ne se laisse pas faire. Il n'a aucun mal à résister à la prise de Stiles.

Ses lèvres s'égarent dans ce petit creux parfumé entre la cuisse et le bassin, là où l'odeur de Stiles se concentre. Il mordille doucement la peau soyeuse. Pas trop fort, car il sait que le loup n'est pas loin. Lui aussi rêve de marquer Stiles, mais Derek sait qu'il ne peut pas lui laisser la main.

Stiles gémit de nouveau. Derek relève alors les yeux pour découvrir son visage ravagé par l'attente et le besoin. Le désir a dépouillé le jeune homme de toutes ses inhibitions, de tout contrôle, et Derek découvre l'écho de son propre loup dans les yeux whisky.

Bestial.

Sans concession.

Ses propres yeux doivent changer de couleur, mais il a dépassé le stade où il s'en soucie. Il plonge sur le sexe tendu de Stiles pour l'engloutir férocement. Il le guide jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis il le relâche en le sentant palpiter.

Trop tôt.

_Je veux que tu sois à moi, assène-t-il, la voix déformée par la présence du loup.

Stiles n'articule pas un mot, mais il se tend vers Derek en soulevant son bassin. C'est une réponse largement suffisante pour le lycan qui enfouit son nez dans les testicules dévoilés par le mouvement. Il y retrouve l'odeur de la douche que Stiles a dû prendre avant de se mettre au lit, aussi bien que celle plus musquée de l'intimité de son compagnon.

Derek alterne les caresses de la langue et l'apposition de son souffle tiède sur les bourses de Stiles, le faisant frissonner. Quand le jeune homme se cambre en écartant plus largement les jambes, Derek n'hésite pas une seconde à glisser plus bas, vers cet anneau de chair qui l'attire. Il y dépose un premier baiser léger, simplement pour jauger de la réaction de Stiles.

_Ouiiii !

Plus que largement encouragé par celle-ci, Derek ne demande pas plus ample permission. Il se repaît de l'entrée plissée qui palpite et se dilate peu à peu sous ses attentions. Stiles geint son prénom quand Derek en fait le tour de son index.

Pourtant, il refuse de faire mal à son compagnon. Et à part un préservatif qui traîne dans son portefeuille – pas qu'il puisse refiler quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, mais ça évite d'attirer l'attention de ses coups d'un soir – il n'a rien pour préparer Stiles. Il est sur le point de le lui dire quand son regard croise le sexe fuyant qui s'érige entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes.

Un sourire de pure luxure vient fleurir sur les lèvres de Derek. Stiles est encore jeune. Il récupérera vite. Alors il se redresse et s'allonge comme il peut à côté de lui pour le masturber vivement.

_Pas sans toi, supplie Stiles. Je te veux en moi…

_Je sais… Chut… Je n'ai rien pour te préparer. Mais je te jure qu'on va jouir ensemble, et qu'à ce moment-là, je serai si profondément enfoui dans ce joli petit cul serré que tu ne pourras penser à rien d'autre que moi.

Comme prévu, les mots crus déclenchent l'orgasme de Stiles. Ce dernier hurle quand son sexe commence à tressauter dans la paume de Derek. Le lycan, lui, n'en perd pas une goutte. Il recueille tout du plaisir de son compagnon.

Stiles n'a pas tout à fait terminé de trembler que Derek se réinstalle entre ses cuisses qu'il cale sur ses épaules. Le corps du jeune homme est hypersensible. Il se crispe un instant quand Derek commence à étaler la propre semence de Stiles sur son entrée. Mais il se relâche très vite et accueille avec un gémissement l'intrusion d'un index curieux.

Derek prend son temps pour le préparer. Il ne veut pas blesser Stiles. Tout le liquide crémeux qu'il a pu récupérer est étalé sur l'anneau de muscles. Bientôt, c'est Stiles qui en réclame plus, s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts inquisiteurs.

_Derek ! Maintenant, ou je te jure que je te vire de ma voiture et de ma vie.

Derek ne peut retenir un petit rire en constatant que, même dans cette situation, Stiles est capable de raconter n'importe quoi. Ses doigts quittent l'antre chaud et étroit dans lequel ils étaient logés.

Le lycan part à la recherche de sa veste pour y récupérer son portefeuille. Stiles grogne en le voyant faire et il attrape le vêtement pour le balancer de là où il vient. Derek sait que c'est le loup qui parle. Ce dernier veut que l'union soit complète, que le lien se forme définitivement. Et pour ça, il doit prendre Stiles sans aucune barrière. Ce qui, s'il était humain – ce que croit encore Stiles – serait complètement irresponsable.

Mais les bêtes savent. La sienne et celle qui gronde en Stiles.

_Stiles tu ne veux pas vraiment ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui…

_La ferme ! Tu vas me baiser, oui ou merde ? Ou je dois aller en ville pour me trouver un mec qui voudra bien de moi, lui ?

Le loup en Stiles sait très exactement sur quels boutons appuyer pour faire réagir Derek. Ce dernier sait qu'il se fait manipuler. Par Stiles. Par leurs loups. Par le lien. Mais il n'y peut rien. La jalousie le dévore.

_Personne ne te touchera, gronde-t-il, les crocs à moitié saillant.

Il sent ses griffes émerger et il les plante dans le dossier de la Jeep pour ne pas blesser Stiles. Au même moment, un reflet d'un rouge intense s'allume dans les yeux de l'humain qui se dégage de Derek pour se retourner. À genoux sur la banquette, penché en avant, il s'offre insolemment en écartant ses fesses de ses mains.

_Maintenant !

Derek se jette sur lui comme une bête affamée. D'une main entre les omoplates de Stiles, il le penche sur le dossier, et après avoir craché dans son autre paume pour lubrifier son sexe, il n'attend plus. Il pénètre le jeune homme d'une poussée puissante. Ils hurlent en cœur quand la queue de Derek se plante au plus profond de Stiles.

Stiles se retient en posant ses paumes à plat sur la fenêtre. Ses doigts qui glissent laissent de longues traînées dans la buée qui est venue recouvrir les vitres. Derek, lui, ne cherche plus à comprendre. Il a laissé l'animal prendre le dessus en lui.

Dans l'habitacle, les gémissements et les grondements résonnent presque aussi fort que le bruit de la peau qui claque. Derek pense être sur le point de se fondre en Stiles alors qu'il se perd dans ce fourreau étroit qui l'enveloppe plus durement et plus fermement que ne le pourrait aucune femme.

Il sent la peau de Stiles se couvrir de sueur et de chair de poule. L'odeur de son plaisir est intoxicante. De ses mains rivées aux hanches du plus jeune, Derek se stabilise. Ses natures humaines et lupines se confondent. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent aussi entier, comme s'il venait enfin de mettre la main sur l'ingrédient indispensable pour les rassembler.

Le lien le réconcilie avec ce loup qu'il a appris à craindre et détester depuis qu'il lui a coûté sa famille. Il l'accueille pleinement, mesurant enfin à quel point il s'était coupé de cette partie de sa nature. Derek comprend que Stiles l'accepte dans son intégralité, ces deux parts de lui, même si ce n'est encore qu'instinctif chez l'humain.

Quand le lien se noue entre eux, Derek sent une flèche brûlante le traverser, plus intense que l'aconit, plus intense même que l'argent. Elle se rive en lui, le marque au fer rouge. C'est indélébile. Rien ne pourra le lui arracher car, désormais, Stiles fait partie intégrante de lui.

Il sent le corps de Stiles se contracter sous le sien. Le second orgasme du jeune homme est une déferlante qui le fait hurler à la manière d'un loup, la tête renversée en arrière, la gorge déployée. Derek lui répond aussitôt alors que son sexe enfle davantage pour se verrouiller en Stiles.

L'alpha sent ses griffes prisonnières du tissu de la banquette s'allonger et le déchirer tandis qu'il jouit à longs traits. Il se perd au plus profond du corps de Stiles qui l'accueille, l'attire plus loin en se contractant. Ses crocs sont dangereusement proches de l'épaule piquetée de taches de son. Il s'en faut de peu pour que Stiles ne subisse la morsure de Derek.

C'est ce qui fait redescendre l'alpha aussi rapidement qu'il est monté. Encore haletant et couvert de sueur, il se retire du corps accueillant. Ce n'est plus le plaisir qui le fait frissonner mais bien la terreur. Celle de tout perdre. De ne pas réussir à se contrôler.

Le loup se débat en lui. L'alpha veut marquer son compagnon. Faire de lui son semblable maintenant que le lien s'est formé. Derek l'humain s'y refuse. Il y a bien assez de lui à porter cette malédiction.

Alors sans même prendre le temps de se rhabiller ou d'attraper ses vêtements, il s'arrache au corps frissonnant. Stiles soupire doucement son nom, encore baigné dans les phéromones envoûtantes du plaisir. Ce petit murmure transperce le cœur de Derek. La flèche en lui se réveille pour le lacérer.

Mais il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Alors il ouvre la portière et prend la fuite, attendant à peine d'être sous le couvert de la forêt pour se transformer en pleine course et s'enfuir ventre à terre en hurlant son désespoir à la lune.

* * *

 **Un bon mercredi à tous. Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire qui s'achemine doucement vers son terme (encore quatre chapitres après celui-ci).**

 **Bisous à vous**


	8. Seconde Lune Décroissante – partie 3

**Coucou tout le monde**

 **Promis, moins de fuite pour aujourd'hui. Enfin, je ne dis pas que ça sera rose non plus. Mais il y aura quelques réponses. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Encore et toujours merci à Myriam pour sa correction et à vous tous pour vos retours.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Seconde lune décroissante – Partie 3**

Scott ne sait plus quoi faire. Dire que Stiles est dans un sale état, c'est de l'euphémisme. Tout le monde a remarqué la mine épouvantable que se trimbale son meilleur ami. Même certains profs s'étonnent de ne plus l'entendre babiller à tort et à travers.

Stiles est taciturne, renfermé. Pour tout dire, Scott ne l'a plus vu dans cet état depuis la mort de sa mère. Il se doute que ça a un rapport avec le fameux Derek et il se demande ce qu'il se passe. Stiles n'a rien voulu dire. Bon, c'est aussi que Scott n'a plus rien osé demander depuis que Stiles est parti en vrille dans le vestiaire. Quelque chose lui souffle que ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis.

Désormais Stiles ne décroche plus un mot. Il a des cernes de la taille de l'Alabama sous les paupières. Autant dire que ceux qu'il se trimbalait à cause de ses insomnies n'ont rien à voir avec ça. Le visage d'ordinaire rond du jeune homme est creusé, ses traits sont devenus anguleux et Scott le soupçonne d'avoir perdu du poids.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il s'est toujours senti impuissant face à la détresse que Stiles cache si bien derrière le flot incessant de ses paroles. C'est pas trop un truc de mecs que de se dorloter quand ça va mal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit…

Alors, à la place, quand ils sortent de cours, il fonce vers son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne s'éclipse. Au passage, il bouscule la petite rousse qu'il voit souvent regarder du côté de Stiles et avec qui ce dernier discutait fut un temps. Cora, s'il ne se trompe pas. Mignonne la fille…

Il marmonne de vagues excuses avant d'enrouler son bras autour des épaules de Stiles qui range ses affaires.

_Hey, mec ! Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

_Scott, je suis pas d'humeur…

_Allez, juste toi, moi et ma chambre. Comme au bon vieux temps, tu vois ?

Stiles pousse un soupir en jetant un coup d'œil à Scott qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Visiblement son ami veut bien faire. Il ne se sent pas particulièrement sociable, mais peut-être que sortir l'aidera à faire taire ses idées noires. Il sait bien que non, mais il a toujours le droit de rêver après tout.

_Ta mère est là ?

_Même pas. On pourra faire du bruit jusqu'à trois heures du mat'. Personne pour nous déranger… Tu pourras crier autant que tu veux, conclut Scott avec un clin d'œil.

_OK, OK. N'en jette plus !

_Dix huit heures à la maison ? Comme ça, on aura tout le temps… Tu prends les pizzas ?

_Vendu…

Quand Stiles se détourne de Scott, il croise les yeux de Cora. La jeune fille a la bouche ouverte. Visiblement, elle a tout écouté de leur conversation, mais il ne comprend pas ce qui lui vaut l'éclat meurtrier qui s'invite tout à coup dans le regard de la sœur de Derek.

À moins que celle-ci sache quelque chose à propos de ce que Stiles et son frère ont fait. Sauf que Stiles s'en balance de ce que Cora pense. Oui, il a couché avec Derek. Sauf que c'est cet enfoiré qui s'est tiré après l'avoir baisé comme une chienne dans sa propre bagnole.

Stiles ne sait même pas ce qui lui a pris. Jamais il n'a déconné ainsi avec un quasi inconnu. À vrai dire, il parvient à peine à se rappeler des événements. C'est plus un faisceau de sensations qui le ramène toujours au même point : Derek s'est sauvé, à poil dans la forêt, alors que son sperme encore tiède s'écoulait sur les cuisses de Stiles.

Et là, Stiles ne comprend vraiment plus rien. Quel genre de mec se barre sans même reprendre ses fringues et traverse les bois cul nu en plein hiver ? Il veut bien que Derek soit un peu allumé avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, mais ça ? Nan, ça c'est proprement hallucinant. Presque aussi hallucinant que les traces d'ongles qui ornent désormais le cuir de sa Jeep. Enfin, ongles… Vu l'état de la banquette, si Stiles n'était pas sûr d'être taré pour penser ça, il voterait plutôt pour des griffes.

C'est Cora qui le ramène à la réalité quand elle quitte la classe en le bousculant sciemment.

_Mais elle est cinglée cette meuf ! beugle Scott.

Stiles ne répond rien et regarde la petite sœur de Derek mettre les voiles. Cinglée ? Oui, ça doit être de famille.

XxXxXx

Stiles et Scott en sont à leur troisième match de Starcraft lorsqu'un coup frappé à la porte manque de faire trembler la maison. Ils sursautent tous les deux en arrachant leurs casques.

_Merde, c'est quoi ça ? crise Scott.

La vague de pure rage qui s'abat sur Stiles, le heurtant avec la force d'une tornade, lui donne la réponse. L'émotion l'a frappé comme si elle était sienne. Aussi profondément que l'ont assailli le désespoir et la tristesse de Derek ces derniers jours. Sentiments qu'il a tous ignorés.

Que Derek aille crever avec ses regrets. Stiles s'en tape. Il ne veut juste plus être sa marionnette. Un trou convenable qu'on baise quand on en a le temps, entre deux fusillades.

Il sait qu'il est injuste. La souffrance de Derek alors qu'il se force à rester loin de lui n'est pas feinte. Stiles en a conscience parce que depuis qu'ils ont couché ensemble, ce ne sont plus seulement des flashs émotionnels qui le surprennent de temps à autre. Non, désormais tout se passe comme s'il était connecté à l'autre homme, quasiment en permanence. Le jour, il ressent ses sentiments comme si c'était les siens. Et la nuit, les rares heures où il arrive à trouver le sommeil, il se retrouve mêlé à Derek. Stiles suppute que ça a à voir avec les moments où le mec est également en train de dormir.

Et Stiles refuse de s'accrocher à ça. Pourtant, ce sont ceux où il retrouve Derek. Où cette étrange harmonie qui les lie s'exprime, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Mais Stiles n'en veut pas. Pas plus qu'il ne veut de nouveaux mensonges. Alors il s'oblige à rester réveillé. Il rejette ces instants de communion. Il sent que cela blesse Derek car, à chaque jour qui passe, les émotions de l'autre homme sont de plus en plus à vif.

Jusqu'à… maintenant ?

Jusqu'à débarquer chez son meilleur ami pour tambouriner contre sa porte.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce sinistre connard ?

.

Scott voit le moment où le regard de Stiles vire à l'orage. Ce qui n'est jamais une bonne chose. Les colères de Stiles sont rares, mais elles peuvent être terribles. Du coup, Scott comprend que son ami a une idée très précise quant au visiteur qui s'excite sur sa porte.

_Je vais le démembrer, gronde Stiles entre ses dents.

Scott n'est pas loin de le croire. Une étincelle de rage animale très inquiétante habite son ami d'enfance. Quelque chose qui le brûle et l'enflamme de l'intérieur. Stiles jette son casque et renverse sa chaise tant il est brusque en se levant.

C'est au pas de charge qu'il traverse la chambre de Scott et descend les escaliers. Ce dernier se précipite à sa suite juste à temps pour voir Stiles ouvrir la porte de la maison en grand. C'est si violent que le mec qui a commencé à s'époumoner contre le battant depuis quelques secondes manque de basculer à l'intérieur.

_Toi ! feule Stiles.

Ensuite ce n'est plus qu'un concert de grognements et de mains qui s'agrippent auquel Scott ne comprend rien. Tout se passe trop vite pour lui, comme si son œil était perdu par la rapidité de la scène qui se déroule devant lui.

XxXxXx

_Tu le laisse te baiser, c'est ça ? gronde Derek en montrant les dents.

Il est dingue. Incontrôlable. À deux doigts d'arracher la tête du freluquet qui descend les escaliers à la suite de Stiles. Heureusement pour ce petit con, ils ont encore tous leurs vêtements et aucune odeur de sexe ne flotte dans l'air.

Quand Cora est rentrée et lui a raconté la conversation qu'elle a surprise entre ce petit enfoiré de Scott et le compagnon de son frère – Cora est loin d'être conne, elle a bien reconnu l'odeur de Stiles sur Derek quand il est rentré, quelques nuits plus tôt – Derek a purement et simplement pété un plomb.

Peut-être que si Stiles ne lui fermait pas le lien depuis qu'il s'est sauvé – ce qui est entièrement de sa faute, il le reconnaît sans mal – il n'aurait pas autant paniqué. Mais dans ces conditions, tout ce qu'il parvient à faire, c'est de sauter aux conclusions.

Aussi, une fois en présence de Stiles et de l'autre demi-portion, il laisse éclater la jalousie qui le ronge et le dévore. Sauf qu'il aurait dû savoir que Stiles ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille.

_Et alors ? le provoque aussitôt ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre quand la seule chose que tu sais faire, c'est prendre ton pied et te tirer après ?

_Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça, hurle le lycan, déchaîné. Et si tu laisses un autre mec te toucher, je…

_Tu, quoi ? beugle Stiles à son tour. T'as aucun droit sur moi ! T'es rien ! À peine un mec que j'ai ramassé deux fois dans ma bagnole.

Derek gronde sous l'impact des mots de Stiles, et il sent le loup en lui geindre, les oreilles basses et la queue rentrée, comme un chien que l'on viendrait de frapper sans raison. Tout alpha qu'il est, Derek est sensible aux assauts de son _mate_. Le dédain de Stiles le heurte de plein fouet.

Pourtant il sait que dans une certaine mesure, il ne l'a pas volé. C'est lui qui a fait le choix de fuir, de garder le silence. Ses motivations sont les bonnes. Qui pourrait lui reprocher de vouloir protéger Stiles ? Sauf que ledit Stiles n'en sait foutre rien. Il doit juste penser que Derek se barre une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il veut.

Bien sûr, il y a le lien. Sauf que sans les explications de Derek refuse à son _mate_ , celui-ci ne doit rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrive. Oui, Stiles est aussi paumé qu'en rogne.

C'est là que Derek réalise toute l'étendue de son abyssale connerie. Comment a-t-il pu penser une seule seconde pouvoir entamer une relation avec Stiles – avec son _mate_ , bordel de merde – en espérant lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme que sa nature de loup-garou ? Peut-être parce que jusqu'ici, il s'est contenté de laisser le loup et ses instincts mener la danse, sans penser au long terme. Il n'a même pas envisagé ce fichu long terme à vrai dire. Sauf que maintenant qu'ils sont liés – effectivement liés s'entend – le temps est venu de mettre certaines choses à plat.

_Stiles, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir, réplique le lycan de sa voix grondante…

_Non, tu crois ?

La voix de Stiles dégouline de sarcasme.

_Moi qui pensais que tu étais venu pour récupérer ta veste. Je suis déçu. Veste que j'ai collée aux ordures, soit dit en passant.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi chargée de tension, Derek aurait presque envie de rire face à cette réaction un peu puérile. Il sait pourtant qu'elle est le reflet d'un réel malaise. Alors il apaise ses propres doutes et lève les mains devant lui, une offrande de paix, un gage de sécurité.

_Stiles, je t'en prie.

Son loup s'est éveillé en lui, ne cachant rien de ce qu'il ressent, saturant leur lien de ses propres émotions Il sait que le message passe, car le visage de Stiles se tord en une grimace têtue. Ce dernier ne veut pas céder, mais l'écho du loup de Derek en lui l'y pousse.

Dans une certaine mesure, et bien qu'il ne soit pas un lycan, il est tout aussi difficile à Stiles de résister à son _mate_ que l'inverse. Sauf qu'en prime, il a dû se démerder jusqu'ici avec les agissements de Derek qui semblaient n'avoir ni queue ni tête.

Le lycan sent le moment où Stilles va rendre les armes. Le jeune homme ouvre cette bouche dont Derek ne sait plus se passer, mais il est interrompu par le troisième larron. Le lycan l'avait presque oublié celui-ci. Sa jalousie s'était effondrée face à la colère de Stiles.

De toute façon, il est désormais convaincu que rien ne s'est passé entre les deux amis. Mais c'était plus commode de le croire, de laisser la colère prendre le dessus. Sans elle, il lui aurait été atrocement compliqué de se retrouver de nouveau face à Stiles. Son éclat, il le reconnaît, n'était qu'un prétexte.

Pour autant, le loup en lui apprécie fort peu de voir ce petit con de Scott – en tout cas, c'est le nom qu'a donné Cora – poser sa main sur le bras nu de Stiles pour l'empêcher de parler. L'autre étudiant est humain, mais il ne doit pas avoir un instinct de conservation très développé. Sinon celui-ci lui aurait hurlé qu'il est une chose à ne pas faire quand on souhaite rester en vie : ne jamais se mettre entre un lycan enragé et son _mate._

Pourtant, c'est ce que fait Scott. Il resserre sa prise sur le bras de Stiles et tente un courageux pas en avant.

_Nan mais c'est une blague ?! s'exclame-t-il au passage. Stiles est mon meilleur ami, on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosses, et tu crois que parce que tu te pointes en beuglant comme un enragé ici, il va faire tout ce que tu veux ?

_Te mêle pas de cette histoire, ça ne te concerne pas, gronde Derek qui sent son poil se hérisser.

_Je m'en mêle si je veux, rétorque aussitôt Scott sans rien lâcher. C'est pas toi qui vois dans quel état ça le fout à chaque fois que tu débarques dans sa vie.

Et rien que pour ça, Derek doit lui donner un peu de crédit. C'est pas toujours évident pour un humain de lutter contre l'aura menaçante d'un lycan alpha. En dépit de cela, l'étudiant ne recule pas et soutient son regard.

_Scott !

Stiles a l'air outragé. Sans doute considère-t-il que son ami en a trop dit. Mais tout ça, Derek le sait déjà. Le lien que Stiles tente désespérément de bloquer en signe de rejet est un indice suffisant de la détresse du jeune homme.

Et tout ça, c'est de sa faute…

Soudain, Stiles a l'air très las. Fatigué. Défait. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il cède face à l'insistance de Derek, c'est qu'il abdique. Sa colère et sa provocation sont retombées, comme celles de Derek. Il ne reste plus que deux hommes qui se font face, dépouillés des faux semblants, et plus très sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité pour l'un. Car la vérité blesse, et parfois elle sépare.

Alors ne vaut-il pas mieux se complaire dans la lâcheté et la colère ? Se satisfaire de ce que l'on a déjà. Des instants que l'on vole ?

Derek sent tout cela. Il sait également que refuser l'évidence encore une fois serait la solution de facilité. Alors il refuse de faire demi-tour maintenant. Pour lui. Pour eux.

_Scott, répète Stiles. Ça t'embête si on emprunte la cuisine ?

De la tête, il désigne une pièce sur leur gauche. Scott est sur le point de répliquer, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Stiles l'arrête. Peut-être la manière qu'a son ami de se tenir, un peu voûté.

_Ouais, OK, je remonte, finit par concéder Scott en grommelant.

Il déserte l'entrée et les deux amants entendent son pas lourd s'éloigner dans l'escalier. Au moins, il ne reste pas pour écouter aux portes…

Stiles et Derek demeurent silencieux un long moment, se fixant. Seul le bruit de leurs souffles rauques brise le calme nocturne de la pièce. Stiles finit par soupirer et fait signe à Derek de le suivre. Ils rejoignent une grande cuisine encombrée de vaisselle dont Stiles referme la porte derrière lui. Pour finir, il va s'adosser au plan de travail de l'évier.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Derek ?

Tout résolu qu'il soit, le lycan ouvre la bouche puis la referme sans rien dire, incapable de trouver les mots. Stiles, lui, se contente de le fixer en serrant convulsivement le bord du comptoir. Il y a tant que vulnérabilité dans ce geste dont il n'a même pas conscience que le lycan fait un pas en avant avec la ferme idée de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter. Mais Stiles s'écarte en secouant la tête.

_Parle. Je suis là pour t'écouter…

Derek s'humecte nerveusement la lèvre. Il sait qu'il joue son va-tout. Liés ou pas, Stiles peut très bien l'envoyer au diable. Il s'accroche à leurs respirations synchronisées et au regard whisky qui ne le lâche pas, indéchiffrable. Même l'odeur de Stiles ne lui fournit aucun indice quant à ses émotions, comme si le jeune homme flottait dans un océan d'indécision.

Alors Derek se rappelle qu'il est un alpha, il prend son courage à deux mains et se botte le cul.

_Toute cette histoire découle d'une seule et unique chose, avoue-t-il en détournant le regard. La mort de ma famille, ce que Kate Argent a fait, son entêtement à vouloir tous nous tuer, par tous les moyens.

_J'avais compris, ironise Stiles. Jusque-là, je ne suis pas assez neuneu pour ne pas avoir fait le lien.

Derek soupire. Son _mate_ n'a pas l'air décidé à lui faciliter la tâche outre mesure.

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu sois neuneu. J'ai juste peur que tu ne me crois pas.

Stiles hausse un sourcil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Et pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ?

Le rire que relâche Derek est amer.

_Parce que c'est assez… incroyable.

_Derek, j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais si tu continues à tourner autour du pot comme ça, on y est encore demain matin. Accouche !

_Si je te dis qu'il existe un animal dans ce monde qui, une fois lié à son compagnon, demeure fidèle toute une vie ? Jusqu'à se laisser mourir de chagrin si on venait à lui arracher ce compagnon. Un animal qui vit en meute, et hurle à la lune.

Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'offrir à Derek une expression assez proche du _what the fuck_. Visiblement, il ne voit pas où son visiteur veut en venir.

_Heu, le loup ? C'est quoi le rapport ? Vous êtes des familles de chasseurs concurrents, tu lui as piqué une peau de bête après l'avoir sautée et elle t'en veut depuis ?

Derek sourit tristement en se disant que, finalement, Stiles n'est pas si loin de la vérité alors qu'il se fout clairement de lui.

_Et si je te disais qu'il y a des milliers et des milliers d'années, certains loups se sont suffisamment éveillés à la conscience pour naître humains ?

Là, Stiles a l'air franchement paumé. Sa grimace de stupéfaction est presque comique.

_Heuuuu, je te demanderais ce que tu as fumé dans la forêt ?

Derek retente un pas en avant. Cette fois, Stiles ne s'écarte pas. Très doucement, comme pour ne pas rider la surface de l'eau que l'on effleure, Derek lève sa main pour la poser sur la joue de Stiles. Sous ses doigts, la peau est souple, tiède, familière. Il retrace le chemin qui lie quelques grains de beauté.

_Tu sais que je ne suis pas fou. Tu le sens, parce que le loup te le dit.

_Derek, je savais que t'étais pas très net, mais là, tu dérailles complètement.

Pourtant la voix de Stiles n'est pas aussi assurée qu'il voudrait bien le faire croire. Elle tremble un peu et il ne chasse pas les doigts qui sèment une très légère caresse sur sa peau.

_Tu sais que non, répète Derek, presque tendrement. Tu as tous les indices en main, et si tu te refuses à additionner 2 et 2, c'est uniquement parce que ta raison te dit que ces choses n'existent pas.

_Elles n'existent pas !

Avec un sourire d'une infinie tristesse, Derek recule d'un pas. Il sait que l'humain est allé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait expliquer. S'assurant qu'il entend toujours la respiration de Scott à l'étage, il décide de laisser l'autre moitié de lui prendre la parole.

XxXxXx

Depuis que Derek l'a suivi dans cette cuisine, Stiles se demande s'il n'est pas tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Pas tant parce que ce que dit son compagnon n'a ni queue ni tête, non. Il est perturbé parce que quelque chose en lui hurle que c'est la vérité. Et ce quelque chose, c'est cet étrange instinct qui le possède depuis sa première rencontre avec Derek.

Ce même instinct qui lui commande de ne pas bouger alors que son compagnon recule d'un pas et enlève ses vêtements. Stiles devrait questionner le fait que Derek se foute à poil dans la cuisine de Scott. Mais non. Cela semble logique pour… la suite ?

Une fois totalement nu, et sous ses yeux ébahis, Derek… change. Il se transforme. Son visage s'allonge, les dents laissant place à des crocs, ses oreilles se hérissent de poils noirs, tout son corps se couvre de fourrure. Dans un craquement d'os aussi soudain que douloureux, ses articulations s'inversent, transformant ses bras et jambes en pattes.

Il faut à peine trente secondes pour que l'humain disparaisse complètement, cédant la place à un immense loup noir. Stiles reste figé face à l'animal. Pas un son ne sort de sa bouche alors qu'il contemple la fourrure aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. L'animal aussi le fixe tandis qu'il s'assoit sur son train arrière, immobile.

Pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ça, Stiles en est certain.

Puis leurs regards se croisent. C'est alors que l'humain reconnaît les iris si particuliers de Derek, ce vert d'eau très clair dans lequel il pourrait se perdre. Il y a de la tristesse, de la résignation dans ce regard. Oui, Stiles connaît ces yeux. Ce loup.

Quelque chose craque en Stiles qui, s'il n'était pas si empêtré dans sa stupeur, le pousserait à tomber à genoux pour enlacer l'encolure duveteuse de l'animal. À la place, il avance prudemment la main. Après tout, on n'est tout de même jamais trop prudent. Même si son instinct lui souffle qu'il ne risquera jamais rien avec cet animal, il a tout de même des crocs foutrement impressionnants.

Le loup ne bouge pas d'un cil jusqu'à ce que Stiles frôle son museau. La première intention du jeune homme est de passer sa main sur la tête de l'animal, mais il se retient. Un loup n'est pas un chien. Est-ce que Derek est encore présent dans le loup ? Va-t-il se vexer si Stiles le caresse comme un clébard ? C'est Derek lui-même qui met fin à son hésitation en fourrant d'autorité sa truffe et son museau dans la main du jeune homme.

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres de Stiles quand la langue de l'animal lui chatouille la paume. Il ose enfin le grattouiller entre les oreilles et le loup se met à remuer la queue. Stiles rit plus franchement quand Derek vient se coller contre lui. Stiles s'agenouille et le loup en profite pour déposer un lichou humide sur son menton.

_Hey, non, c'est dégueulasse ! glousse Stiles, même s'il n'est qu'à demi rassuré de voir les crocs aussi effilés que des rasoirs si près de sa gorge.

Malicieusement, le loup recommence une fois ou deux. Stiles se met à rire en tentant d'éviter ces marques d'attention baveuses. Derek pose une patte sur le genou de Stiles pour se hisser à sa hauteur et ils commencent à se chamailler comme le feraient deux louveteaux.

_Arrête, je me rends ! finit par dire Stiles en levant les mains quand le loup lui mordille très doucement l'épaule.

L'animal recule alors pour retourner s'asseoir. Il penche la tête sur le côté en voyant Stiles se relever et remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chemise à carreaux qui baille sur son T-shirt.

_Derek ? tente Stiles. Tu m'entends ?

Le loup lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « mais bien sûr, crétin ».

_Tu pourrais… revenir ? demande Stiles. Je crois qu'on n'a pas fini de parler, hein ?

L'animal hoche la tête et, peu à peu, laisse de nouveau place à l'homme. Stiles observe une fois encore la transformation de son amant avec une fascination mêlée de crainte. Une fois celle-ci achevée, Derek se retourne aussitôt pour remettre ses vêtements. C'est la première fois que Stiles a l'occasion de noter le tatouage qui orne le dos musclé.

Pendant que Derek boutonne son jean, Stiles tend la main pour le toucher. Il parcourt chacune des spirales du triskel de la pulpe de l'index. La peau du lycan se charge de chair de poule à ce contact.

_Il te va bien. Enfin je veux dire qu'il est beau. Pas juste qu'il te rend sexy. Même si c'est le cas. Ne va pas croire le contraire. Ou que tu ne sois pas sexy sans. Tu as le droit de m'en coller une pour que je me taise, à un moment. Sincèrement, ça m'aiderait. Non ? Tu veux pas parler alors ? Je sais pas, il a un sens ce tatouage ?

Derek enfile son T-shirt avant de se retourner, dissimulant le symbole.

_Pour moi, il représente la hiérarchie des loups. Les trois positions : Alpha, Beta, Oméga. Et le fait que cette roue peut tourner.

Stiles n'est pas encore sûr de bien tout saisir. Mais il fera des recherches…

_Et, toi, tu es…

_Je suis un alpha, lui apprend Derek tandis qu'une lueur rouge s'invite furtivement dans son regard.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter. Comment ça pourrait être autrement avec cette manie que tu as de toujours donner des ordres et de plaquer les gens contre les murs ? Et ce que c'est pour ça que…

Derek l'incite à continuer. L'heure n'est plus aux cachotteries.

_Que ?

_Putain, c'est complètement dingue ! Tu te rends compte que je pose des questions à un type qui vient de se changer en loup dans la cuisine de mon meilleur ami, et…

_Stiles !

_Heu, quoi ? Oui ?

_Ta question ? insiste Derek en souriant.

Stiles hoche la tête en le fixant dans les yeux.

_Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es un alpha que tu as ces sortes de pouvoirs ? Que je peux sentir ce que tu ressens, que je vois tes souvenirs, et ce genre de trucs ?

Derek secoue la tête et s'approche d'un pas pour prendre la main de Stiles.

_Oui et non. Si tu étais un loup, ce serait le cas. La meute peut partager des émotions, et ce genre de choses quand le lien est assez fort entre ses membres. Mais, toi et moi, c'est différent…

Stiles fronce les sourcils en regardant leurs mains jointes avant de percuter.

_Parce qu'on a couché ensemble ?

_Parce que tu es mon compagnon. Mon _mate_ , avoue l'alpha avec plus d'incertitude qu'il n'en a jamais ressentie de sa vie.

La confusion envahit le visage de Stiles qui enchaîne une série de ces mimiques si particulières dont il a le secret.

_Je crois que je ne pige pas, là.

Derek ne quitte pas les yeux whisky et se rapproche jusqu'à envahir l'espace de Stiles. L'odeur de son _mate_ explose dans ses narines et il s'en délecte. Il crève de trouille à l'idée de tout foutre en l'air, mais il ne peut plus reculer.

_Je te l'ai dit, les loups n'ont qu'un compagnon. Un seul vrai compagnon. Un _mate_. C'est quelque chose d'infiniment plus fort qu'une relation amoureuse. C'est un lien qui se crée entre deux personnes destinées l'une à l'autre. Certains lycans passent toute une vie à chercher leur _mate_ sans le trouver. Alors, ils se marient, font des gosses, ça ne les empêche pas de vivre. Mais ils ne pourront jamais connaître de relation aussi absolue que celle qui unit le loup et son _mate_.

Derek essaye d'avoir l'air désinvolte mais, vu les circonstances, ce n'est pas la chose la plus aisée qui soit. Il voudrait éviter d'effrayer Stiles. Considérant son air choqué, c'est raté. Puis Derek voit venir les emmerdes quand des ridules d'expression de Stiles se font méfiantes.

_Tu veux dire que ce que je… ressens pour toi, c'est pas vraiment moi ? Que c'est la lune, le loup, ou je sais pas quel truc bizarre ? Que j'ai pas le choix ?

Derek soupire en se passant la main dans la nuque.

_C'est un petit peu plus compliqué que ça mais, basiquement, toi et moi, on est « programmés » – et il mime les guillemets de ses mains – pour être attirés l'un par l'autre. C'est le loup qui nous pousse à former le lien, parce qu'on est beaucoup plus compatibles que la moyenne.

Le lycan s'en veut de rester aussi clinique. Mais avec l'odeur de soufre qui monte de Stiles, il se dit que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler sentiments.

_Et comment on « forme le lien » ? le questionne Stiles en mimant à son tour les guillemets.

C'est à cet instant précis que Derek comprend qu'il est échec et mat. Parce que s'il a appris un truc à propos de Stiles, c'est que son _mate_ est farouchement indépendant. Et qu'il risque de ne pas du tout apprécier ce que Derek va lui révéler.

_C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de coucher avec toi la seconde nuit. Dans ta chambre. Parce que je savais que…

Comme prévu, Stiles le coupe dans cette piètre tentative d'explications. Ses yeux brillent, tout de rage contenue.

_Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu nous as liés sans même me demander mon avis ?

_Stiles, tu sais que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça…

_Oh que si, ça s'est foutrement passé comme ça ! Tu crois pas que j'aurais mérité qu'on m'en parle ? Que je sache de quoi il s'agissait ? Parce que je sais toujours pas bien.

_Je peux…

_Non, la ferme, Derek ! le coupe aussitôt Stiles. Je ne veux pas que tu m'expliques encore des choses.

Mais Derek ne l'entend pas non plus de cette oreille.

_La ferme, toi aussi ! Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est pour te protéger de l'autre folle. Si elle devine ce que tu es… pour moi, elle n'hésitera pas une seconde à s'en prendre à toi. Pour m'atteindre. Pour terminer le travail. Je veux pas revivre ça…

À ces mots, le regard de Stiles se fait infiniment triste. Quand il passe sa main sur son front, Derek voit toute la fatigue de ces derniers jours s'abattre sur le jeune homme. Il voudrait le soutenir, le consoler – son loup lui hurle de le faire – mais il sait que son geste sera mal accueilli.

_En fait, celui que tu protèges, c'est toi, Derek, souffle finalement Stiles.

Le loup en reste sans voix. Désarmé par le sentiment d'abandon qui transpire par tous les pores de Stiles.

_J'ai besoin de réfléchir, finit par reprendre ce dernier, voyant que le loup ne se décide toujours pas à parler.

En est incapable.

_J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles, Derek…

La douleur explose enfin chez l'alpha, comme une bombe à retardement. Mais pas inattendue non plus. Comme si le rejet de Stiles n'avait été qu'une question de timing. L'humain est résigné, mais le loup, lui, veut tenter sa chance encore une fois. C'est lui qui parle quand Derek ouvre la bouche.

_Stiles…

Le jeune homme se contente de secouer la tête, infiniment las.

_Derek, t'as su partir à chaque fois que ça t'arrangeait. Maintenant, c'est moi qui te demande de t'en aller. T'as permis à tout ce truc de se développer entre nous sans que j'en sache rien, alors je crois que me laisser un peu de temps pour que je fasse le point, ça serait la moindre des choses.

Dans la poitrine de Derek, le loup couine, les oreilles basses. Mais une requête de son _mate_ ne peut être ignorée. Lentement, l'alpha recule et quitte la pièce non sans jeter un dernier regard à Stiles qui s'est assis à la table de la cuisine, les coudes sur le plateau et la tête entre ses mains.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine.**


	9. Troisième Lune

**Je crois que vous étiez quelques-uns à attendre le dénouement d'un certain arc de cette histoire ) Ce n'est pas pour autant terminé !**  
 **Merci de suivre, merci pour votre enthousiasme et merci également pour vos retours même si j'ai été un peu longue à vous répondre cette semaine. Je m'en excuse encore.**  
 **Et toujours merci à Myriam pour sa correction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Troisième Lune**

Stiles a beaucoup réfléchi. À tel point qu'il n'a pas foutu les pieds à la fac de toute la semaine. C'est d'ailleurs par Scott qu'il apprend que l'entraîneur de La Crosse veut le voir sur le terrain le samedi soir. Pour le match. Au début, il refuse tout net. Puis Scott lui rapporte les nombreuses menaces que ledit coach a proférées si Stiles ose refuser.

Pas que ça inquiète beaucoup le bavard, mais celui-ci finit par accepter. Plus pour se changer les idées que par envie. S'il reste enfermé une journée de plus à ressasser ce que Derek lui a avoué, il va devenir dingue.

Le fait est qu'il n'a toujours pas décidé ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Bien sûr il a passé pas mal de temps à faire des recherches sur les loups garous durant la semaine. Mais à part de vieilles légendes poussiéreuses toutes plus fantasques les unes que les autres et quelques romances de bonne femme, il n'a pas trouvé grand-chose. Le plus efficace aurait sans doute été de poser la question à Derek, mais Stiles se refuse à le revoir tant qu'il n'a pas statué sur leur situation.

Il a bien pensé à Cora, se doutant que la petite sœur de son « compagnon » devait en savoir long sur toutes ces histoires. Sauf qu'il n'a pas eu envie de la mêler à ça. Pas plus que Scott qui l'a pourtant cuisiné suite à son entrevue avec Derek.

En sanglant ses protections de La Crosse, Stiles se demande où il en est. Pour être tout à fait honnête, aussi délirant que ça puisse paraître, ça n'est pas tant que Derek soit un loup-garou, ou qu'il soit lui-même son _mate_ le plus gênant. Parce qu'au fond de lui, la petite voix déchaînée – comme s'il n'avait pas assez de son cerveau à toujours lui taper la causette – ne cesse de lui susurrer que rien au monde ne pourra être plus juste que sa relation avec Derek.

Non, ce qui le taraude, c'est le choix qu'il n'a pas eu. S'il fait le point, il a vingt et un ans, est encore étudiant, et le voilà irrémédiablement lié à un mec dont il ne sait quasiment rien. Non, pardon, un loup-garou dont il ne sait quasiment rien.

Sauf qu'il ne sait pas si le fait d'avoir le choix aurait vraiment changé la donne. Il est conscient que ce qu'il ressent vis-à-vis de Derek est intense. Il aimerait juste savoir si ce n'est qu'une attirance animale, ou s'il a une chance d'apprendre à connaître ce mec un jour, à réellement l'apprécier au-delà de la chimie et de l'instinct qui les poussent à se sauter dessus.

Honnêtement, il aurait aimé avoir le choix _et_ le temps.

Mais il sait désormais qu'il n'aura ni l'un ni l'autre. Surtout avec la menace toujours vive de Kate Argent qui plane au-dessus de leurs têtes. La vraie question qui se pose maintenant est donc : est-ce que Stiles a envie de repousser Derek au risque de les faire souffrir tous les deux, ou bien accepte-t-il d'explorer ce qui le lie au taciturne alpha ?

Lien ou pas lien, il sait que ça ne sera pas évident. Les silences de Derek ne sont pas près de se remplir, aussi longtemps que puisse babiller Stiles. Il y aura tout un passé à dévoiler, un futur à construire, et toujours ce petit détail de rien du tout : la lycanthropie de Derek. Trois fois rien en somme…

Stiles examine donc soigneusement ses options en vérifiant sa crosse. Pardonner à Derek et prendre le temps de s'expliquer avec lui. Posément. Sans se sauter dessus. Enfin pas tout de suite. Pas dès qu'ils se retrouveront dans la même pièce…

Ou, seconde option, l'envoyer bouler et lui dire adieu. Rien que d'envisager cette perspective, un long frisson secoue l'échine de Stiles. Il imagine ce que sera sa vie sans Derek, sans ce lien dévorant qui s'est formé entre eux. Car, confusément, Stiles sait qu'il n'aura jamais l'opportunité de vivre quelque chose d'aussi fort avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

C'est un peu froid dit comme ça, voire un brin cynique. Mais Styles a assez de recul pour savoir que tout est affaire d'opportunités. De ces portes qui ne s'ouvrent qu'une fois. Ce serait mentir de dire que l'absolu de la relation décrite par Derek ne l'effraie pas.

Pourtant…

Pourtant, à cet instant, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser au lycan. À ses yeux, son odeur, le goût de sa peau, à l'intensité des émotions que lui fait parfois expérimenter le lien. À cette expression que Derek lui a dédiée et qui a transformé son visage de beau gosse d'opérette en un fabuleux sourire, fait de tendresse et de malice. Presque ingénu.

Si plein d'espoir.

C'est l'espoir qui fait relever le nez de Stiles, qui le pousse à quitter le banc qu'il occupe dans les vestiaires déserts. Sans bien savoir comment fonctionne cette histoire d'échange d'émotions, c'est ce même espoir qu'il projette en une vague renversante tout en pensant à Derek.

Il l'appelle à lui, priant pour cette vague atteigne finalement le rivage auquel elle est destinée. En réalité, il n'en sait rien. Peut-être que Derek a renoncé. Qu'il n'a pas attendu…

L'instinct de Stiles lui souffle que c'est presque impossible. Alors c'est avec plus d'assurance qu'il se lève et quitte le vestiaire pour rejoindre le terrain de La Crosse où toute l'équipe a déjà pris place. Scott l'accueille avec un soupir soulagé et le coach avec une répartie de son cru. Au moins un truc qui n'a pas changé…

Depuis des années qu'il joue dans cette équipe, il est toujours Bilinsky. Même maintenant que ses performances se sont mystérieusement accrues. Encore un truc en rapport avec Derek et sa nature. Quand Stiles dit que ça le poursuit… Il se console en pensant, qu'au moins, il fera un bon match.

.

Les deux équipes prennent finalement place face à face, se jaugent, s'évaluent. Puis l'arbitre siffle pour amorcer la partie. Aussitôt, le choc. Les joueurs se croisent. Les protections s'entrechoquent et la balle vole entre les crosses.

Stiles joue comme il n'avait jamais joué. Avec toute sa rage, sa frustration. Il n'y a pas un temps mort, pas une hésitation. Ses coéquipiers, quant à eux, se tournent naturellement vers lui, comme s'ils répondaient instinctivement à l'aura impérieuse qui émane du jeune homme.

La plupart des passes atterrissent directement dans sa crosse, et toute l'équipe joue avec une harmonie rarement atteinte. Comme le ferait une meute, pense Stiles alors que ce gros con de Jackson lui claque l'épaule alors qu'ils trottinent côte à côte pour reprendre leurs places.

Stiles est un peu amer, car il sait que c'est sans doute un autre des effets bizarres que Derek a sur lui. Comme si sa nature d'alpha déteignait sur son _mate_. Parce qu'en temps normal, nul doute que le très populaire capitaine de l'équipe, Jackson Whittemore, aurait refusé de s'accoquiner avec Stiles. D'autant qu'il n'a cessé de faire des petites allusions acides depuis que Stiles a développé ses nouvelles… capacités.

.

La partie reprend. Du coin de l'œil, Stiles voit ses coéquipiers s'échanger la balle en une série de passes parfaitement exécutées. Soudain Scott feinte son adversaire et, en un superbe salto, se retourne pour l'envoyer vers Stiles.

Plusieurs types de l'équipe adverse tentent aussitôt de lui bloquer le chemin. Stiles laisse alors parler l'instinct. Il slalome, esquive, court. Le but est en face de lui. Une montagne de muscles se dresse soudain sur son chemin. Stiles ne recule pas. Il carre les épaules et, d'une solide bourrade, écarte la brute de sa trajectoire.

Il ne lui manque plus qu'un saut, un mouvement puissant du bras, et il y est. La balle s'envole et s'écrase tout au fond du but avec un bruit mat que Stiles perçoit comme s'il était à côté. La liesse des supporters explose tout autour du terrain, tout comme celle de ses équipiers qui se ruent sur lui pour l'entourer.

C'était le but décisif.

Au milieu de l'allégresse, l'odeur de défaite et de déception de l'équipe adverse se fait plus pressante. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui fait relever le nez de Stiles alors qu'il est assailli d'accolades et de félicitations de toutes parts. Un frisson parcourt son échine. De haut en bas. Le secouant tout entier. De la fierté. Quelqu'un ressent une intense fierté à son égard.

Il scrute les bords du terrain de La Crosse laissés dans l'ombre par les projecteurs. C'est là qu'il le voit. D'abord, ce n'est qu'une ombre qui se découpe dans le halo de lumière. Puis la silhouette s'avance, sombre et compacte. Le cœur de Stiles rate un battement alors que, tout autour de lui, le reste s'efface. Oubliés les coéquipiers, oubliés les embrassades et les cris de victoire, oubliée l'odeur âcre de la sueur des joueurs, celle de la terre humide alors que la pluie commence à tomber du ciel couleur d'orage.

Ne demeurent que les incroyables yeux vert d'eau qui sont fixés sur lui. Et Derek qui se tient sur le bord du terrain, les mains dans les poches d'une veste en cuir que Stiles ne connaît pas. Sans doute a-t-elle remplacé celle que le Lycan a oubliée dans sa voiture.

De là où il est, Stiles peine à déchiffrer l'expression de Derek. Il se concentre davantage sur lui quand le lycan fait deux pas en avant, acceptant tacitement de s'exposer en pleine lumière alors qu'il entre dans le halo d'un projecteur. Les émotions de Derek assaillent Stiles alors même qu'il découvre son front plissé, ses sourcils froncés et sa moue incertaine.

Doute.

Angoisse.

Espoir aussi.

Un espoir si semblable à celui qu'a ressenti Stiles un peu plus tôt. Il éclate sur le visage de l'alpha quand Stiles plonge son regard dans le sien.

Acceptation.

Stiles laisse fleurir et s'épanouir le lien entre eux. Il ouvre toutes les vannes, sans rien retenir. Comme lorsqu'il parle. Sauf que cette fois, il s'agit de ses émotions, de ce qu'il ressent pour le lycan. Il n'y a aucun filtre. Rien qui puisse induire Derek en erreur sur ce que Stiles éprouve.

Le regard de Derek se charge de quelque chose que Stiles ne peut définir. Mélange de fierté, de soulagement et de cette tendresse qui lui donne envie de traverser ce putain de terrain pour se jeter dans les bras de Derek. Personne n'a jamais regardé Stiles comme ça. Pas même son père.

Alors, et sans se préoccuper des regards surpris des autres joueurs, Stiles s'écarte du troupeau et ôte son casque. La pluie qui ruisselle se mélange à la sueur qui colle ses cheveux. La fraîcheur de l'air nocturne le soulage.

Il sent son sourire répondre à celui de Derek. Le genre de sourire qu'on adresse à quelqu'un que l'on verrait pour la première fois. Un sourire qui s'accroît à chaque pas que Stiles fait en direction du lycan.

Derek aussi commence à avancer vers lui, les mains toujours dans les poches, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Stiles peut presque voir le loup en lui. La bête hurle à la lune. À cette pleine lune qui se dévoile soudain au-dessus de leurs têtes, entre les nuages effilochés par l'averse et le vent.

Les deux hommes se figent, à un pas l'un de l'autre, hésitant à se toucher. Ils s'observent. Avec l'adrénaline qui court encore dans ses veines et ses sens aiguisés, Stiles a l'impression d'absorber chaque détail qui fait que Derek est lui. Le rythme calme et profond de sa respiration, son odeur de cèdre et de forêt, les petites gouttelettes qui parsèment sa chevelure et viennent lécher son visage…

_Tu te débrouilles très bien sur le terrain, finit par dire Derek, la voix rauque.

Stiles hausse un sourcil sarcastique.

_Je suis censé comprendre quoi ? Que tu croyais que j'étais un gros naze ?

Derek ne prend même pas la peine d'afficher une moue coupable. À la place, ce sont deux fossettes de malice qui fendent sa joue et agrémentent ses yeux de ridules d'amusement.

_Seulement que tu ne craches pas sur le petit avantage que te donne le fait d'être le _mate_ d'un lycanthrope.

Stiles essaye de maintenir sa _poker face_. Un visage impassible. Même s'il sait que son odeur d'amusement doit pleinement le trahir.

_Tu serais pas en train de me traiter de tricheur, Derek Hale ? On en cause de tes super pouvoirs, _Sour Wolf_ ?

Derek hausse un sourcil à son tour, clairement amusé.

_ _Sour Wolf_ ? Vraiment ? Et tu vas jouer le petit chaperon rouge ?

_Ça dépend. Tu comptes me bouffer ?

Le rictus de Derek se fait franchement lubrique quand il se penche à l'oreille de Stiles, son souffle en effleurant le lobe.

_Je l'ai déjà fait. Et tu as beaucoup aimé si ma mémoire est bonne…

.

Derek ne peut pas manquer la bouffée de désir qui assaille son _mate_ à ces mots. L'envie d'y répondre immédiatement explose furieusement en lui. Le loup le pousse à célébrer ce que Stiles vient de lui avouer sans avoir rien prononcé.

Il l'accepte.

Stiles veut bien tenter l'aventure. Avec lui. Derek Hale.

Derek Hale livré avec tout le package. Ses regrets, ses remords, sa culpabilité, ses insécurités.

Pour la première fois depuis que sa famille a disparu, Derek se laisse aller à ce sentiment d'appartenance, d'avoir trouvé sa place. Oui, il est un alpha sans meute, enfin si l'on excepte sa petite sœur. Sauf qu'à cet instant, le loup s'en carre comme de l'an 40. Pas de meute ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire quand son _mate_ le désire si fort qu'en réponse, il n'a qu'une envie : le plaquer au sol pour le revendiquer face à ces gens qui les dévisagent.

_Tu vas devoir attendre un peu, chuchote malicieusement Stiles, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Je suis pas sûr que l'intégralité de la fac veuille en savoir plus sur l'accouplement loup-garoutesque. Ouais, je sais, c'est nul « loup-garoutesque » comme néologisme, et ça fait un peu pré-ado, mais j'ai rien de mieux. Tu me puniras plus tard pour ta fierté d'alpha…

_Te punir ? susurre Derek en reculant d'un pas.

Stiles a un moment d'arrêt, la bouche ouverte, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. De l'avis de Derek, la petite rougeur qui colore ses joues est charmante. Il commence d'ailleurs à avoir une tendresse toute particulière pour les maladresses de Stiles. S'il devait un jour le transformer, Derek se demande si son _mate_ ne serait pas capable de s'emmêler dans ses propres pattes.

_Ouais, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, corrige Stiles, embarrassé. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Du tout ? Tu peux éclairer ma lanterne ?

Stiles prend un air offusqué avant de balancer un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'alpha qui se contente de rire.

_T'es un enfoiré, Derek ! Ça te fait marrer de me voir ramer.

_Ça va avec la météo, ricane le loup en chassant une mèche détrempée qui lui tombe dans les yeux.

_Tu te crois malin, _Sour Wolf_ ? Bordel, attends, est-ce que tu viens vraiment de faire… une blague ? Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, flash spécial, alertez toutes les unités : Derek Hale a le sens de l'humour ! Un reportage exclusif de votre envoyé Stiles Stilinski au cœur du danger !

_Je te préviens que si tu ne la boucles pas, je te bâillonne, gronde Derek, faussement menaçant.

_Ah, tu vois ! Déjà, c'est plus toi !

Sans prévenir, les deux hommes échangent un regard et éclatent de rire à l'unisson. Un rire franc et libérateur qui fait pétiller leurs yeux et leur donne l'impression d'être aussi léger que des bulles.

Ce moment qui n'appartient qu'à eux se brise quand le coach s'approche pour féliciter Stiles. Il coule un drôle de regard à Derek et finit par lui demander s'il joue aussi au La Crosse. Avec sa carrure, il ferait un bon attaquant.

_Bilinski, tu devrais aller te changer. Si tu m'attrapes la crève sous cette flotte, j'aurai plus personne pour foutre une dérouillée aux peigne-culs de Sampton Valley.

Et, voyant que Stiles hésite :

_Allez, au trot ! Je vais pas le bouffer ton pote !

À cette idée, Derek et Stiles échangent un sourire de connivence avant que le plus jeune ne se décide à s'éloigner. À petites foulées, il rejoint les vestiaires déjà quasiment déserts. Il n'avait pas conscience que sa conversation avec Derek lui avait pris si longtemps. Les autres sont déjà douchés et pour la plupart en train de se rhabiller.

Certains – dont Scott – lui lancent bien quelques regards curieux, mais la grande majorité se contente de renouveler leurs félicitations. Stiles n'en entend pas la moitié, trop concentré sur la troisième mi-temps qu'il visualise d'ici. Lui, Derek, un lit. Ou une porte. Ou une commode. Ou toute autre surface vaguement plane.

En attendant, il a grand besoin d'une douche. Tandis que les joueurs commencent à quitter le vestiaire, Stiles ôte son maillot trempé et maculé de boue. La sensation de l'eau tiède sur sa peau délasse ses muscles épuisés. Il ferme les yeux et pose ses mains sur le carrelage au mur pour savourer la pluie revigorante qui s'abat en un flot continu sur sa nuque.

Seule la pensée de Derek qui l'attend dehors le pousse à ne pas s'éterniser dans son refuge aquatique. Une serviette nouée bas sur ses hanches, et une autre autour des épaules, Stiles revient en sifflotant dans le vestiaire.

Son sac l'attend sur le banc, là où il l'a laissé. Quand il se penche pour y attraper ses vêtements, un mouvement derrière lui attire son attention.

_Derek ?

_Bonsoir, Stiles.

En entendant cette voix honnie, Stile se retourne d'un bond. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il parvient à faire avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il a juste le temps de se dire que le carrelage est vachement froid sur sa peau humide avant de perdre totalement connaissance.

 _à suivre…_

* * *

 **Vous ne pourrez plus dire que Derek se sauve à chaque fois ) Bon, je reste un peu sadique. Je crois :p**  
 **Bonne semaine à vous et à mercredi prochain.**


	10. Pleine Lune

**Coucou tout le monde.**

 **Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. La semaine prochaine, ce sera l'épilogue de cette histoire. Alors ne partez pas encore ;)**

 **Merci pour vos retours toujours enthousiastes qui me font chaud au cœur même si je vous torture sadiquement.**  
 **Toujours un grand merci à Myriam pour sa correction.**

 **Et bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Pleine Lune**

C'est la sensation d'asphyxier sous l'effet d'une grande quantité d'eau jetée sur son visage qui réveille Stiles. Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec les bienfaits de la douche qu'il a prise dans les vestiaires. Cette flotte-là est glacée. Puante aussi. Un peu croupie, comme si elle avait été puisée dans un bassin de récupération d'eau de pluie. Et c'est sans doute le cas.

Stiles découvre alors qu'il n'est pire sensation que celle de reprendre conscience parce qu'on est en train de suffoquer. Ses poumons en feu semblent sur le point d'exploser tandis qu'il hoquette pour y faire entrer un peu d'air. Il tousse et crache, haletant.

Il lui faut un bon paquet de secondes avant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque et un souffle normaux. Entre temps, tout ce qu'il redoute, c'est une seconde salve qui le remettrait à terre. Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant, étant donné qu'il était en fait suspendu par les bras à une poutre.

Alors qu'il reprend peu à peu le contrôle de ses sens, Stiles perçoit la tension dans ses épaules raides, la friction de la corde sur ses poignets, le courant d'air glacé qui effleure sa peau nue et humide, soulevant des frissons irrépressibles en lui tandis que son épiderme se couvre de chair de poule.

_Oh mais voilà qu'il se réveille enfin, susurre une voix trop douce à son oreille.

Stiles grimace quand un ongle aussi acéré qu'une griffe trace un chemin sanglant sur son torse. Il ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec Kate Argent. En même temps, ça n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Stiles agace beaucoup de monde, mais de là à vouloir le séquestrer, il y a un pas que peu sont réellement prêts à franchir…

Il sent la psychopathe tourner autour de lui, comme le ferait un maquignon. Sa nudité lui donne une sensation de vulnérabilité terrible. Ouais, sa kidnappeuse n'a pas vraiment pris la peine de vérifier que la serviette restait bien nouée sur ses reins.

Du coup, Stiles est totalement nu dans cet endroit glacial qu'il reconnaît instantanément. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus venu ici. Plus depuis ces nuits d'Halloween où lui et Scott jouaient à se faire peur. Et quel était leur endroit favori ? Cette satanée bicoque calcinée dans la forêt. Un décor à vous faire froid dans le dos qu'ils ont pourtant exploré maintes et maintes fois.

Stiles reconnaît cette pièce. Une grande salle au premier étage. Le plafond y est haut, et la charpente apparente. Un atout de taille lorsqu'on veut suspendre quelqu'un au plafond. Lui en l'occurrence. Même si Stiles goûte moyennement l'ironie perverse qui a poussé Kate Argent à le retenir prisonnier dans l'ancienne maison de Derek. Là où reposent tous les souvenirs du lycan.

Stiles gigote un peu, histoire de tester les nœuds. Mais ceux-ci sont solides. La garce s'y connaît.

_Non, non, non, mon mignon, chantonne la psychopathe en secouant la tête. Tu ne risques pas de te sauver comme ça.

_C'est que j'avais pas prévu une séance de bondage pour ce soir. Enfin, pas avec toi en tout cas…

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de faire le malin mais, en son for intérieur, il n'en mène pas bien large. Le sourire de sa tortionnaire ne lui dit rien qui vaille, surtout lorsqu'elle commence à caresser sa peau. Le simple contact de ses paumes douces le révulse. Sans compter la partie de lui qui est liée à Derek et se rebelle à l'idée que quiconque puisse poser les mains sur lui.

Derek…

Mais bien sûr !

Même si le lycan a probablement une petite idée de ce qui lui est arrivé, il doit être en train de le chercher. Stiles devine que Kate compte d'ailleurs faire traîner les choses jusqu'à l'arrivée de Derek. Pour autant il n'est pas disposé à laisser celui-ci tomber dans un piège.

Alors qu'elle continue de lui parler, de lui dire combien il est différent d'elle, elle que Derek a aimée alors que lui – Stiles – n'est qu'un jouet pour le loup, le jeune homme se concentre. Il ne sait pas bien ce qu'il peut faire passer par le lien. Jusqu'à quel point il peut l'utiliser. Mais il doit essayer.

Pour la première fois, il ne se contente pas de faire appel à cette connexion qu'il appréhende encore mal. Non, au contraire. Stiles se laisse envahir par lui, dévorer, posséder. Pendant un court instant, il a la sensation de ne plus faire qu'un avec son _mate_. Physiquement parlant. Il en est certain : Derek peut entendre par ses oreilles, voir par ses yeux, sentir ce qu'il sent.

Exit Derek et Stiles. Ne demeure qu'une seule entité aux contours flous. Une âme que se partagent deux consciences.

Quand Stiles rouvre ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, il se trouve nez à nez avec Kate. Mais ce qu'elle voit dans le regard du jeune homme doit la prendre au dépourvu, car elle recule d'un pas.

_Nom de Dieu !

La voix douce et suave qu'elle avait adopté pour le torturer s'est muée en un sifflement aigu.

_Tu n'es pas un jouet ordinaire, petit lapin. Tu es le compagnon de Derek…

Remise de sa surprise, elle part alors d'un grand rire. Plus que tout autre chose – plus que le fait qu'elle le séquestre même – c'est ce rire qui donne à Stiles un aperçu précis de la folie de cette nana.

_Je préfère _mate_ , la défie Stiles quand l'hilarité se calme. Mais bon, tu dois pas savoir, vu que tu t'es juste servi de lui pour buter sa famille. Dis, tu te paluches encore sur ton heure de gloire, GI Jane, ou tu m'as amené ici pour discuter de ta reconversion ? Nan, parce que…

La première gifle qui atteint Stiles au visage est sèche. Elle fait voler sa tête en arrière. Mais il ne se dépare pas de son sourire moqueur quand il revient fixer Kate dans les yeux.

_Je te dirais bien que tu cognes comme une gonzesse, mais ce serait insultant pour les femmes en fait. Lara Croft m'en voudrait, et comme j'ai commencé à jouer à…

Seconde gifle. Assortie d'un direct à l'estomac. Stiles perd de nouveau le souffle et il crache un peu de sang tout droit venu de sa lèvre fendue. Aussitôt, elle lui agrippe le menton pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

_T'es un petit malin, on dirait. Tu sais jamais quand la boucler, hein ?

_Ça fait tout mon charme, balbutie Stiles quand elle le secoue comme un prunier.

Au bout d'un moment, elle le lâche et recule de deux pas, un sourire condescendant plaqué sur le visage.

_On va voir si tu me chantes toujours la même chanson quand j'aurais commencé à jouer avec toi.

De la main, la jeune femme désigne un gros cube métallique. Stiles y voit des cadrans et quelques fils bleus et rouges qui en dépassent. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour saisir de quoi il s'agit. À ce moment-là, Stiles sent vraiment la terreur l'envahir. Et comme souvent dans ces moments-là, les filtres entre son cerveau et sa bouche achèvent de sombrer.

_Nan, je sais que le courant ne passe pas trop entre nous, mais tu sais, on pourrait en rester là. Pas besoin de faire ça artificiellement. Regarde, je te déteste, tu me détestes, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Kate ne répond rien, elle se contente de mettre en marche son engin. Le ronronnement caractéristique de l'électricité envahit la pièce. Quand elle frotte les deux pinces se trouvant au bout des câbles, des étincelles crépitent.

_J'ai pas envie de tester une nouvelle méthode de cuisson. Vraiment, babille Stiles, de plus en plus nerveux.

En réalité, il ne cherche pas vraiment à la provoquer. Parler, c'est instinctif chez lui. Ça le rassure, ça dédramatise. Quoiqu'il soit assez difficile de dédramatiser le fait qu'une folle tordue s'approche de vous avec la ferme intention de vous balancer 20.000 volts dans la couenne.

_Tu devrais apprendre à la boucler, petit lapin.

_Impossible, je…

La terrible secousse qui transperce Stiles quand les pinces rentrent en contact avec sa chair l'empêche de répliquer. Ça pique, ça brûle, ça le glace, ça contracte tous ses muscles. Tout cela à la fois. Il pense que son cœur est sur le point d'exploser. La panique est totale quand, l'espace d'une seconde, celui-ci refuse de repartir. C'est comme d'être suspendu entre la vie et la mort, sans que la décision lui appartienne. Il n'a aucun pouvoir, ne peut faire pencher la balance ni d'un côté ni de l'autre.

Il ne peut qu'attendre, prisonnier de ce vide dans lequel il flotte.

XxX

Le loup hurle à la lune. Déchaîné. Ses griffes qui martèlent le sol soulèvent la terre meuble de la forêt. L'odeur de l'humus, des feuilles mourantes et du bois humide l'entoure. Quelques animaux s'enfuient sur son passage, conscients d'avoir affaire à trop forte partie.

Il les ignore.

Il n'est guidé que par la furie de la bête. Derek – l'homme – a été relégué au plus profond de son être. Bien sûr il n'a pas totalement disparu. Tout comme Stiles, il a juste accepté de céder le pas au loup. Car c'est lui qui s'est élancé ventre à terre quand il a perçu l'appel de son compagnon.

Désormais, il file à travers la forêt. Il sait où il va. Même sans avoir vu ce que Stiles lui a montré, il savait. Dès qu'il a compris que son _mate_ avait été enlevé – rien n'aurait pu le faire se méprendre sur le parfum de Kate flottant dans les vestiaires – il a tout de suite su où celui-ci avait été conduit.

Les choses doivent s'achever là où elles ont commencé.

Alors Derek court. Comme il n'a jamais couru de sa vie. Comme il n'a jamais pensé avoir à le faire. Il bloque également le lien. Il sait que sa présence, même émotionnelle, rassurerait Stiles. Mais dès qu'il a senti l'angoisse grandir en son _mate_ , il a aussi compris qu'il serait incapable de garder son calme. Il foncerait tête baissé dans le piège qui lui est tendu.

À la place, il se force à ralentir alors qu'il arrive aux abords de ce qui fut sa maison d'enfance. Tout ce qu'il en reste lui est terriblement familier autant qu'étranger. La demeure a encore fière allure en dépit de tout ce qui y a brûlé. La lune baigne tout ce paysage d'un halo mystérieux.

Derek ne s'y attarde pas, bien qu'il n'avance pas non plus. Un cri d'animal blessé, la voix cassée, s'élève dans la nuit. C'est la douleur de Stiles. Elle lui déchire les entrailles. Il doit lutter de toutes ses forces contre le lien pour qu'elle ne le contamine pas.

Pour sauver son _mate_ , il a besoin d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens, même si ça doit le tuer.

À la lisière du bois, il s'arrête. Connaissant cette salope, elle a dû poser des pièges un peu partout. Kate Argent est sans doute folle, mais elle n'est pas complètement conne. Et elle sait se battre, surtout face aux Surnat'.

Sauf qu'il y a une chose qu'elle ne sait pas. C'est que depuis que Derek a fui Beacon Hills, il a consacré son existence à éviter les gens dans son genre, à protéger sa petite sœur et à déjouer les pièges des chasseurs. Il sait à quoi s'en tenir.

Un deuxième cri fend l'air lourd et humide de la forêt. Avant de s'élancer, Derek adresse une brève prière à ses ancêtres pour que la cavalerie arrive à temps. Il s'en fout d'y rester. Ce n'est pas pour lui. C'est pour Stiles. Son compagnon. Son _mate_.

Profitant de la grâce que lui offre la pleine lune, il adopte sa forme intermédiaire. Mi-homme mi-loup. Étant un alpha, cela le rend encore plus impressionnant que le serait un lycan ordinaire. Une masse compacte de muscles, de sauvagerie et de soif de sang.

Avançant précautionneusement, Derek se tapit sous le couvert des arbres et détecte les divers pièges que cette foutue femelle a disposé sur le chemin. Un mètre après l'autre, il s'avance vers l'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Kate n'a pas cherché à se barricader, juste à gagner du temps.

Quand Derek pénètre dans la maison, l'odeur de la souffrance et de la terreur de Stiles le prend à la gorge. Le loup se déchaîne à l'idée d'avoir laissé son _mate_ aussi longtemps face à Kate la folle. De l'avoir abandonné.

Sur la pointe des pattes, Derek rejoint l'étage. Il veut jouer sur l'effet de surprise. Il sait que Kate l'attend, mais le facteur temps est de son côté, car elle ne sait pas quand il débarquera. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit jusqu'à ce que la voix honnie de la chasseuse résonne dans la grande salle du premier étage.

_Approche, Derek. Viens donc nous rejoindre, mon bel alpha.

Est-ce qu'elle tente sa chance, ou…

_Je sais que tu es là ! Sois un gentil toutou et viens au pied, sinon je saigne Petit Lapin comme un goret.

C'est tous crocs sortis que Derek débarque dans la pièce. La vue de Stiles effondré, seulement retenus par ses poignets tandis que du sang coule de ses lèvres éclatées, termine de faire taire la dernière parcelle d'humanité en lui. Son _mate_ est pâle comme un mort, son souffle est irrégulier et seul un léger râle franchit ses lèvres.

_Avais-tu déjà éprouvé ce genre de chose, mon mignon petit loup ? susurre alors Kate en pointant le canon de son fusil à pompe sur le torse dénudé de Stiles. Un attachement si puissant que la vie te paraîtrait intolérable si on venait à te l'arracher ?

Derek grogne en sortant les griffes, mais la garce se contente de hausser les sourcils en posant son doigt sur la gâchette. Le rictus qui barre son beau visage est terrible.

_J'ai déjà entendu dire par un vieil oncle qu'un lycan dont le _mate_ mourrait pouvait devenir fou. Et que l'effet était accentué si cela se produisait lorsque le loup a pris le dessus. Je suis curieuse de voir si c'est vrai…

_Si tu le touches…, gronde l'alpha d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaît même pas tant elle est déformée par la rage.

_Tu ne feras rien du tout, louveteau, chantonne Kate. Parce que je tiens ton précieux _mate_. Il parle trop ceci dit. Peut-être que tu devrais m'être reconnaissant de t'aider à le faire taire…

Alors que Derek est sur le point de penser que tout cela est vain, qu'ils vont mourir tous les deux par la faute d'une chasseuse fanatique, ses oreilles lupines détectent le bruit qu'il guette depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il sent alors l'espoir renaître. Il l'insuffle à Stiles qui gémit légèrement et lève des yeux vitreux vers lui.

Du temps. Il n'a besoin que d'un peu de temps.

Et pour ça, Derek va devoir faire ce qui lui est le plus étranger. Parler.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi quoi ?

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ma famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Derek sait déjà qu'il n'y aura pas de réponse à cette question. Parce que certains chasseurs se foutent de savoir si les Surnat' sont agressifs ou non, s'ils s'en prennent aux humains. Ils veulent juste tous les voir morts. Pour leur différence. Pour le simple fait d'exister.

Peut-être un peu par jalousie. Ou à cause de ce sens faussé du devoir. Putain de complexe du héros…

La réponse de Kate est aussi conne que ce qu'il avait escompté.

_Mais parce que vous êtes dangereux, petit loup. Vous vous mêlez à nous, les humains. Comme si de rien n'était. Gardant le secret pour mieux nous leurrer une fois que vous avez endormi notre méfiance. Mais vous n'êtes rien de plus que des animaux sanguinaires.

_Faudrait savoir. On est sanguinaires ou des toutous bien dressés ?

Kate le fixe un instant, interloquée. Derek n'en tient pas compte. Le bruit de moteur se rapproche.

_Le sarcasme est une vilaine chose, finit-elle siffler. Je crois que ce sale gosse déteint sur toi.

_Il est humain. Comme toi. Laisse-le partir. Sinon tu ne vaudras pas mieux que nous autres.

Cette fois, elle rit en agitant son fusil.

_Bien tenté, mon p'tit loup. Mais le _mate_ d'un lycan n'est pas un humain comme les autres. Nous le savons tous les deux. Il a certaines affinités avec ta race qui le rendent aussi nuisible que vous autres.

Le dégoût avec lequel elle crache ce dernier mot devrait faire mal à Derek. Il l'a détruit lorsque, plus jeune, il a découvert la duplicité de Kate. Mais pas cette fois.

Des pas à l'extérieur. Discrets. Camouflés. Rien qui ne puisse être dissimulé à un lycan cependant. Ils se mettent en place et Derek sourit férocement à travers ses crocs déployés.

_Ma race, mon _mate_ et moi, on t'emmerde. Et toi, tu vas crever !

Kate Argent plisse les paupières sans comprendre. Puis la voix du shérif résonne dans la maison après que la porte ait cédé dès le premier assaut du bélier.

_POLICE DE BEACON HILLS ! NE BOUGEZ PLUS !

_Sale fils de chienne ! hurle Kate Argent.

Profitant de sa confusion, Derek se jette sur elle pour la désarmer. Toute chasseresse qu'elle soit, elle ne fait pas le poids face à un lycan sous sa forme intermédiaire. D'autant plus lorsque la rage décuple ses capacités. Rajoutez un _mate_ blessé à l'équation, et Derek s'avère être proprement incontrôlable.

D'un bon puissant, il se jette sur Kate Argent. Ses griffes déchirent sa chair. Ses dents se rivent à sa gorge. Son sang à un goût de métal et d'acidité. Un goût de triomphe qui ravit la bête. Dans un hurlement, la chasseuse lâche son fusil alors qu'elle essaye de se libérer de la prise du loup.

Peine perdue. Il est trop tard pour elle. Derek a accumulé trop de haine. De plus, sa nature de lycan ne le porte pas à la clémence. Pour autant, il sait qu'il n'aura pas le temps d'aller au bout des choses alors que les flics se ruent en troupeau dans l'escalier.

Assurant sa prise en verrouillant sa mâchoire, l'alpha prend son élan et entraîne sa proie dans un bond formidable. La fenêtre explose sous la force de l'impact. Éclats de bois et de verre mêlés. Ils s'élancent dans la nuit. La chute semble interminable, mais pas suffisante pour affecter le loup-garou.

À l'intérieur, les flics hurlent. Leurs pas se précipitent jusqu'à la fenêtre brisée. Mais le loup est trop rapide. Il a vite fait d'emporter sa proie qui se débat sous le couvert des arbres.

Derek a des comptes à régler, et les humains n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

XxX

_Stiles ! Stiles !

 _Oui, c'est bon, il connaît son nom ! Pas besoin de le secouer comme ça._

Il connaît aussi cette voix. Mais la panique ne la déforme pas à ce point en temps ordinaire. Stiles se dit qu'il doit ouvrir les yeux. Ne serait-ce que pour rassurer la voix, lui dire que tout va bien. Mais il en a à peine la force depuis qu'il a compris que Derek a écarté le danger, qu'il emmenait sa tortionnaire loin de lui.

_Stiles, réponds-moi, je t'en prie.

Tant de douleur…

Elle serre la gorge de Stiles. Pas comme le fait celle de Derek. Ce n'est pas aussi instinctif ou animal. Il ne la ressent pas en lui. Pourtant l'empathie est là. Il soulève lentement ses paupières tuméfiées par les coups.

_Pa ?

Parler est laborieux tant sa gorge est douloureuse et sèche d'avoir trop crié sa douleur. Tout en contraste avec la main fraîche du shérif qui se pose sur sa joue tandis qu'il le prend dans ses bras. Stiles ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'on l'avait détaché et enroulé dans une couverture avant de le déposer sur une civière.

_Stiles. Mon Dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur, souffle son père.

En dépit de sa douceur, l'étreinte dans laquelle l'enveloppe précautionneusement le shérif appuie sur les contusions de Stiles. Mais honnêtement, il s'en cogne. L'odeur de son père est rassurante, familière. Et même s'il leur arrive d'avoir du mal à se parler, Stiles n'a jamais douté de l'affection que lui porte son père.

Il est heureux de le savoir là, de se blottir contre son torse, de redevenir un instant le petit garçon perdu qui n'a rien demandé à personne et a juste besoin de son papa. Tout homme qu'il soit devenu, il puise un réconfort inattendu dans la présence solide de son père.

Personne ne dérange le shérif de Beacon Hills tandis qu'il caresse doucement les cheveux de son garçon. Une partie de ses hommes s'est lancée à la recherche de l'agresseur de Stiles. Personne n'a percuté que ce sont deux silhouettes qui sont passées par la fenêtre du premier étage. C'est une bonne chose, parce que Stiles est bien convaincu qu'on ne retrouvera aucune trace d'une certaine blonde à l'issue de cette soirée.

_Papa. Comment tu as su où j'étais ? articule-t-il difficilement.

Le shérif interrompt son étreinte pour répondre à son fils tandis que deux infirmiers approchent pour le charger dans une ambulance dont le gyrophare clignote.

_On a reçu un appel anonyme, explique le shérif en montant aux côtés de son garçon.

Stiles ferme les yeux quand l'infirmier claque les portes du fourgon. Il sait qu'il ne reverra pas Derek ce soir. Ce serait trop dangereux. Trop de coïncidences. Le shérif ne manquerait pas de faire le lien et de poser des questions.

Pour autant, il a besoin de faire savoir à son _mate_ qu'il va bien. Que tout est terminé. Il ouvre donc le lien et laisse la douce sensation de torpeur qu'il ressent au contact des calmants se propager jusqu'à Derek.

Loin de là, au cœur de la forêt, le loup lui répond en s'interrompant un moment dans sa tâche. Un long hurlement s'élève alors vers la pleine lune qui veille sur les deux amants.

 _à suivre…_

* * *

 **À la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue. En attendant, je vous fais plein de bisous.**


	11. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous. Et voilà, on y est. C'est la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. Merci encore à tous pour vos retours, pour avoir suivi jusqu'ici, pour vos commentaires. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, et aussi aux guests à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis contente que cette histoire vous ait plu.**  
 **Si tout se passe bien, je devrai poster une autre Sterek dans le cadre du Sterek Pack Fest d'ici l'automne, mais bien différente de celle-ci. Je vous donne RDV à ce moment-là )**  
 **En tout cas, merci encore à vous tous qui avez lu, à Myriam pour sa correction et à Bruniblondi d'Amour, ma bêta sur ce coup-là. Vous êtes tous des choux. Je vous embrasse fort fort et encore merci.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir – ou presque – depuis le fameux match de La Crosse après lequel Stiles a été kidnappé. L'affaire a fait la une des journaux locaux. Une mini psychose s'est même installée dans la région en voyant que personne n'était capable de mettre la main sur le coupable.

Les policiers ont organisé de nombreuses battues dans les bois, mais rien n'en est ressorti. Pas le moindre indice, pas la plus petite piste.

Étonnement, le plus serein dans tout ça, c'est la victime elle-même. Le fils du shérif a répondu à toutes les questions qu'ont pu poser les enquêteurs. Parfois un peu trop répondu d'ailleurs. Ils ont tous eu l'impression de se noyer dans un torrent de paroles, jusqu'à y engloutir l'information qu'ils cherchaient initialement.

Et qui aurait pu savoir que Stiles n'a pas beaucoup à se forcer pour arriver à ce résultat ? Son père peut-être. Sauf que le shérif Stilinski est trop sur les dents, enragé comme un pitbull à l'idée de retrouver le tortionnaire de son fils.  
.

Quelques jours après les faits, Stiles sort de l'hôpital, encore un peu contusionné mais remis de ses émotions. Étrangement, il ne se sent pas plus affecté que cela par cette épreuve. Il aurait dû, se dit-il. C'est la réaction normale. Mais non.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il vote pour une séance de ce genre toutes les semaines. L'image de Kate Argent s'approchant de lui avec ses pinces restera gravée en lui pour le restant de ses jours. Non, en fait, c'est surtout que toute cette histoire lui a appris quelque chose. Elle lui a enseigné la foi. La confiance absolue et inconditionnelle en une autre personne.

À aucun moment il n'a douté que Derek viendrait le chercher. Et même à présent, alors qu'il vient de passer une semaine sans nouvelles, Stiles est confiant. C'est un peu comme de sauter sans filet, encore et encore, tout en sachant qu'il n'y aura aucun loupé. Jamais.

Et pour un angoissé tel que Stiles, c'est quelque chose de complètement dingue. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça possible. Peut-être est-ce également dû aux émotions qu'il perçoit sporadiquement via le lien, celles que Derek ne parvient pas à bloquer. Ainsi, Stiles sait qu'il manque à son compagnon. Que Derek se fait un sacré souci pour lui. Qu'il crève du besoin de s'assurer lui-même que Stiles est bien remis.

C'est pourtant le shérif qui raccompagne son fils jusque chez eux et l'aide à regagner sa chambre pour que Stiles s'y repose. Ce dernier n'a pas la moindre intention de dormir. Pourtant, une fois bien au chaud sous l'épaisse couette et bercé par le bruit de la pluie qui bat contre les carreaux, il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour se laisser gagner par une confortable torpeur. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de retirer ses vêtements.

Il est tiré du sommeil ce qui lui semble être quelques minutes plus tard par un coup frappé à sa porte. Stiles sursaute avant de se frotter les paupières.

_Oui, Pa ?

Le shérif entrouvre le battant et y passe la tête.

_Tu dormais ? Je te réveille ?

_C'est rien, le rassure Stiles en écartant la couette pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

Il se fige en voyant l'expression de son père. Étonnée, un peu méfiante, totalement incertaine.

_Il y a quelqu'un qui demande à te voir.

_Derek, souffle Stiles qui vient de comprendre.

Il n'a même pas conscience du sourire qui illumine son visage à ce moment-là, creusant des fossettes un peu partout sur ses traits. Le shérif observe cette transformation avec curiosité avant de s'écarter pour que le visiteur puisse entrer.

Derek avance dans la pièce, tout de noir vêtu, les mains dans les poches de son cuir. Stiles connaît par cœur cette démarche. Il a envie de rire tant le bonheur de retrouver son _mate_ pétille en lui. Il se sent flotter, complet.

Il est le seul à voir le sourire de Derek qui tourne désormais le dos au shérif. Cette expression si particulière, créée uniquement pour répondre à celle de son _mate_. La tendresse dans les yeux clairs est abyssale. Si Stiles n'y prend pas garde, il s'y perdra. Il s'en détourne donc pour détailler son visiteur.

Visiblement la pluie battante n'a pas décidé d'épargner les loups-garous plus que les autres. Comme ce jour-là sur le terrain, Derek est trempé.

_Tu ressembles à un chien mouillé.

_Tant que je pue pas autant…

Amusés, les deux compagnons échangent un regard complice.

_Hum, hum…

Pris par la manière qu'a le lien de s'enrouler tout autour d'eux pour les rapprocher sans même qu'ils se touchent, ils en ont presque oublié la présence du shérif. Quand ils se retournent tout deux pour lui faire face, l'expression du père de Stiles n'a pas de prix. Il les fixe, mi-embarrassé, mi-suspicieux.

_Stiles ? Tu me présentes ton ami ?

Derek et son compagnon n'ont pas besoin d'échanger un regard pour se comprendre. Le lien est là pour ça. Stiles peut même sentir la nervosité du loup à cette idée. Lui, il est plutôt confiant. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il se retrouve affublé d'un _mate_ , il n'a plus vraiment le choix, non ?

Et ça lui convient plutôt bien…

_Papa, voici Derek, mon compagnon. Enfin, mon mec, quoi. J'ai pas trop de mot qui convienne maintenant que j'y pense. Bref. Derek, je te présente mon père. C'est le mec qui a le droit de porter un flingue en ville et tout…

_Monsieur, le salue Derek, la mine sérieuse.

Le shérif, lui, détaille des pieds à la tête cet énergumène qui vient de débarquer dans la chambre de son fils. Ça a l'air de faire beaucoup de choses pour une seule soirée.

_C'était donc bien Derek Hale, celui dont tu m'avais parlé, déclare-t-il prudemment. La personne que tu as rencontrée. Le même Derek Hale qui a vécu dans la maison dans laquelle on t'a retrouvé la semaine dernière ?

Stiles ne panique pas. Pas du tout. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait absolument pas expliquer à son père comment il a connu Derek. Sans compter toutes les fâcheuses coïncidences.

 _Oups ?_

_On s'est rencontrés à la fac, répond alors Derek de sa voix profonde. Je n'étais pas en ville ces dernières semaines, et je suis rentré aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai appris. Je vais finir par croire qu'il y a une espèce de malédiction qui pèse sur cette baraque…

L'expression du shérif ne laisse planer aucun doute : il n'est pas près de gober l'histoire que Derek vient de lui servir. Son regard suspicieux voyage entre les deux hommes qui se tiennent côte à côte.

Stiles sait qu'il doit intervenir, détourner l'attention de son père. Même s'il sait que celui-ci n'abandonnera pas si facilement et finira par revenir à la charge.

_Oui, Derek donne des cours dans la section… vétérinaire de la fac.

Stiles sent Derek se figer à côté de lui tandis que son sourire se fendille.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire ça !_ hurle le lien.

 _Je fais ce que je peux… T'as une meilleure idée, Einstein ?_

_Écologie ? Vraiment ? questionne le shérif, clairement dubitatif.

Un bon mensonge ne vaut que si l'on va jusqu'au bout des choses.

_Je t'assure ! Il s'est spécialisé dans le comportement du loup sauvage d'Amérique du Nord. C'est super intéressant ! J'ai appris plein de trucs.

Cette fois, Derek se crispe, et Stiles se dit qu'une fois que son père sera parti, il va lui falloir un tournevis pour dépouiller son _mate_ du sourire de façade qu'il affiche.

_Je ne te savais pas passionné par les animaux…

_Heu, Derek rend beaucoup de choses… passionnantes ? propose Stiles.

Cette fois le shérif lève les deux mains devant lui pour l'interrompre.

_Stop ! Je ne veux rien savoir. Quoi que tu t'apprêtes à dire !

Stiles prend une mine à la fois choquée et outrée en regardant son père.

_Je n'allais rien dire ! T'es pas malade ? T'es mon père, quoi !

Guère convaincu, ce dernier secoue la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_Bon, Derek, je serais ravi de prendre le temps de discuter un peu plus avec vous une autre fois – comprendre : « déconne avec mon gamin et je te colle une balle une fois que j'aurai tiré toute cette affaire au clair. Ou avant... » – mais vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Stiles s'apprête à parler mais Derek le devance.

_Je crois aussi.

_Je vous laisse, conclut alors le shérif en quittant la pièce sur un dernier regard méfiant.

Quand la porte se referme sur lui, les deux compagnons se font aussitôt face, se dévorant du regard. Oui, il faudra composer avec le shérif, endormir sa méfiance et ses questions. Mais plus tard…

Il faut un petit moment avant que Derek ne lève la main pour passer son pouce sur un hématome qui marque toujours la pommette de Stiles.

Douleur dans les yeux clairs.

Culpabilité.

Stiles l'arrête en posant sa main sur celle de Derek.

_C'est pas ta faute.

_C'était ce que je redoutais…

Stiles secoue la tête avec un sourire hésitant avant de faire un pas qui le colle au corps chaud de Derek. Quand il voit que le lycan ne fait pas un mouvement pour le repousser, il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et pose sa joue contre son torse.

_Nan. T'avais les jetons que ça se finisse mal. Sauf que c'est pas le cas. Je suis là. Tu es là. Et plus elle.

Il y a toujours eu de la culpabilité dans l'expression de Derek. Mais celle qui s'affiche alors, Stiles ne la connaît pas. Derek est très sérieux lorsqu'il pose les mains sur les épaules de son _mate_ pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_Je l'ai tuée.

La voix du lycan ne tremble pas. C'est un constat. Pourtant cette affirmation sonne comme une question. Elle appelle des réponses.

_Je sais, souffle Stiles sans la moindre hésitation.

Derek lui adresse une moue sévère, les sourcils froncés.

_Ce n'est pas… anodin.

_Derek, soupire le jeune homme. Je ne vais pas me mettre à hurler au grand méchant loup sanguinaire parce que tu t'es payé cette pétasse. En plus, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ comme si tu pouvais aller raconter ton histoire aux flics pour qu'ils la collent en taule. Si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, elle serait encore après toi. On n'en aurait jamais fini avec toute cette histoire et…

_Et ? l'encourage Derek qui semble toujours étonné que Stiles prenne les choses aussi calmement.

_Et tu aurais passé ta vie à m'éviter parce que ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir risquait d'arriver, assène Stiles. Maintenant, au moins, tu n'as plus aucun prétexte pour te débarrasser de moi.

En voyant le regard de Derek toujours aussi sombre, Stiles ne s'était pas le moins du monde attendu à ce que le lycan l'enlace brutalement en grognant. C'est pourtant ce qu'il fait, juste avant de fondre sur la bouche de son _mate._

C'est comme ça que Stiles retrouve sa place. Tout naturellement. Pendant que Derek l'embrasse en le serrant si fort qu'il risque de fusionner leurs corps. À vrai dire, ça ne dérangerait pas Stiles vu la manière dont il s'agrippe à la veste de l'alpha pour le retenir lorsque ce dernier met fin à leur étreinte.

_Tu vas devoir te fourrer dans le crâne que je n'ai aucune envie de me débarrasser de toi, gronde Derek.

Stiles se contente d'arborer une expression espiègle, celle qui relève juste le coin de sa bouche et creuse ses fossettes de malice.

_Je le sais, mais c'est tellement plus drôle de t'emmerder avec ça…

Le lycan se contente de secouer la tête avant de recommencer à embrasser Stiles. Ils ont encore du chemin à faire, mais si Derek a appris une chose, c'est bien que la meilleure méthode pour bâillonner Stiles est d'utiliser sa bouche.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bisous à tous et peut-être à bientôt :)  
**


End file.
